Le cercle maudit
by tianojuni
Summary: All humans. Edward, orphelin depuis de nombreuses années, tente de survivre dans son monde fait de violence et de souffrance. Sa rencontre avec la famille Cullen lui permettra t-elle d'être à nouveau heureux ? Et pourquoi pas de trouver l'amour ?
1. prologue

**disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à S. MEYER**

**Voici le prologue de ma première histoire, soyez indulgent merci !!**

**Tout les personnages sont humains**

**

* * *

**

** Je me demande parfois qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle je survie. **

**La plupart des gens ouvre les yeux chaque matin en se disant que la journée va être bonne, que tout ira bien.**

** Et la grande majorité d'entre eux a raison. A côté de mon existence, la leur ressemble au paradis.**

**Moi, chaque matin, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je rentre en plein cauchemar. **

**Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'espère plus que la journée se passe bien. **

**Ce ne serait qu'un mensonge qui me ferait souffrir encore plus. **

**Chaque journée est une répétition d'un cercle maudit dans lequel je suis tombé il y a longtemps.**

** Ma vie se résume à la souffrance, la peur et la solitude. **

**Je ne me souviens même plus du moment où j'ai arrêter de me battre. A quoi bon essayer lorsque l'on sait par avance qu'il n'y a pas d'issu. **

**J'ai appris avec le temps que la vie ne faisait pas de cadeau et surtout pas à moi. **

**J'ai fini par l'accepter en pensant que cela rendrait les choses moins difficiles. **

**Finalement, ce n'est pas le cas, à tous les sentiments méprisables qui m'habitent déjà, on peut aujourd'hui rajouter la culpabilité. **

**Je me sens coupable d'accepter cela mais je n'ai plus la force ni l'envie de résister. **

**Je sais que tout ce qui m'arrive est de ma faute, reste à savoir qu'elle erreur ai-je pu commettre pour mériter cela. **

**Je ne le saurais probablement jamais. **

**J'attends le jour où ma vie prendra une autre voie, plus simple, plus heureuse. **

**Mais l'espoir que ce jour arrive a presque totalement disparu. Cela fait déjà 9 ans que j'attends, sans résultats.**

**Pourquoi devrais-je me torturer encore pour un rêve inaccessible ?**

**

* * *

**

reviews please

j'attends votre avis quel qu'il soit

à bientôt pour la suite !!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à S. MEYER.

Voici le 1er chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

Lundi - 6H30

Une nouvelle journée en enfer

Je viens à peine de me réveiller et l'envie de vomir est déjà là. Cette nuit était semblable à beaucoup d'autre.

J'ai encore peu dormi, j'ai passé la plupart du temps entre mes cauchemars lorsque je fermais les yeux et la réalité aussi affreuse lorsque je les ouvrais.

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi plus de 3 heures d'affilées.

Malgré les cauchemars, au moins cette nuit, il m'a laissé tranquille dans mon lit, c'est déjà ça.

Je reste le plus longtemps possible couché, afin, de retarder le moment de sortir et où je devrais affronter la présence de tout les autres. En plus, aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Une année de plus au milieu de ces ados insouciants qui ne pensent qu'à flirter. Cela renforce d'autant plus mon sentiment de ne pas appartenir au même monde qu'eux.

Je jette un œil au réveil, je dois me résoudre à me lever si je ne veux pas être en retard, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire remarquer dès aujourd'hui.

De plus, cela ne ferais que renforcer sa colère envers moi et je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

J'attrape rapidement mes affaires de toilettes et mes vêtements. Un simple jean avec un tee-shirt et un pull noir, histoire de me fondre au maximum dans la masse.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et ouvre ma porte. Il y a déjà pas mal d'agitation dans le couloir, les autres courent partout, se bousculent et sont énervés.

Un jour de rentrée normal, en somme.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bains d'un pas rapide, non pas que je sois impatient d'arrivé là-bas mais simplement parce que j'ai horreur d'être au cœur de l'agitation.

Depuis le jour où il a posé ses mains sur moi, je ne supporte plus les contacts avec les gens. Dès que quelqu'un pose sa main sur moi, je suis pris de panique et je me renferme immédiatement.

C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour me protéger. J'évite donc au maximum d'entrer en contact avec mes pairs.

Cette peur m'a réduit à la solitude, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, moins je fréquente de personne et moins elles sont susceptibles de me faire du mal.

C'est la première règle que j'applique pour pouvoir survivre.

Je me concentre donc pour essayer d'oublier la cohue qui se trouve autour de moi et je continu mon chemin.

J'arrive enfin à destination. Ici, il y a 4 salles de bains par étage, sachant que l'on est 20 à chaque niveau, je suis donc obligé de partager cette salle de bains avec 4 autres garçons.

J'ai horreur de ce moment. Je me sens si vulnérable face à leurs regards. Etre obligé de m'exposer face à eux me révulse. Je sens déjà la panique me gagner. Ils sont là, tout les 4. Je ne leur adresse jamais la parole et eux non plus et ça me convient parfaitement.

Ils sont loin d'être intimidants : Peter a seulement 12 ans et est plutôt petit ; Noam et Eli, les jumeaux ont 14 ans et sont toujours en train de se disputer et de se faire des blagues ; Matthew est le plus âgé des 4, il a 16 ans, comme moi, il est calme et c'est le seul qui arrive à canaliser un peu l'énergie des jumeaux. Ces deux là sont en admiration devant lui et le respecte énormément alors dès qu'il parle, ils l'écoutent. Son autorité a permis plusieurs fois d'éviter de grosses bagarres entre Eli et Noam.

Quand je rentre, aucun ne m'adresse un regard. Après de nombreux efforts, j'arrive à être, le plus souvent, invisible aux yeux des autres.

Je m'avance vers une des cabines de douche, toujours la même, la plus éloignée des autres. Je pose mes affaires sur la chaise qui se trouve à côté de la cabine et bien sûr je rentre à l'intérieur pour me déshabiller.

Il est hors de question de le faire en face d'eux. Tout d'abord, j'ai horreur de m'exposer, je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement pudique mais surtout, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde qu'ils puissent apercevoir les nombreuses marques sur mon corps. Si quelqu'un les voyaient, il poserait forcément de nombreuses questions et je devrais alors inventer une histoire crédible et ce n'est pas si facile.

Je ne veux surtout pas éveiller les soupçons.

En me déshabillant, je vais doucement, certaines des blessures les plus récentes me font encore souffrir. Avec le temps j'ai appris à passer outre la douleur, sans cela je serais certainement à cet instant, au fond de mon lit sans pouvoir faire un seul geste.

Et puis si je laisse la douleur s'insinuer, je ne pourrais pas empêcher les souvenirs de remonter et je veux absolument éviter cela.

J'ouvre l'eau chaude et la laisse couler le long de mon corps en espérant que celle-ci arrivera à détendre mes muscles contractés, à tel point qu'ils me font souffrir. Je me force à respirer le plus calmement possible pour atténuer la sensation de brûlure que je ressens lorsque l'eau passe sur mon dos meurtri.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me résous à arrêter l'eau et je m'habille rapidement à l'abri des regards.

Je finis ma toilette en me brossant les dents et en essayant tant bien que mal de coiffer mes cheveux.

Je me presse pour aller ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre et je descends pour la deuxième épreuve de la journée : le petit-déjeuner.

Le réfectoire est une pièce assez vaste avec une dizaine de tables. Je prends seulement une barre chocolatée et une pomme et je file m'asseoir dans un endroit isolé.

Encore une fois, je prends une grande respiration pour empêcher la panique de me gagner.

Imaginez 40 gamins affamés et surexcités dans la même pièce.

Le brouhaha me donne déjà mal à la tête, pour ajouter à mon malaise je dois accepter d'être en contact rapproché avec les autres pensionnaires. Bien sûr, personne n'ose m'adresser la parole, chacun sait que moi et les relations sociales ça fait deux et il n'y a aucun courageux pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec moi. Tout ceux ayant déjà tenté, on vite renoncé en voyant mon expression inexistante quand il me faisait un semblant de conversation. Mon plan pour m'entourer de solitude fonctionne à merveille.

Malgré le fait que je ne ressente aucune envie de manger, je me force à avaler mon petit-déjeuner histoire de remplir vaguement mon estomac. Après avoir supporté de longues minutes le bruit incessant du réfectoire, je me décide à remonter dans ma chambre en attendant l'heure de partir au lycée.

Quand l'heure arrive enfin, j'attrape mon sac de cours et me dirige rapidement vers la sortie.

Enfin, je vais pouvoir oublier pendant quelques heures cet endroit maudit même si la perceptive de passer 8 heures au lycée ne me réjouit guère, c'est toujours mieux qu'ici.

Je passe la porte et pendant un instant je me sens soulagé, presque libéré. Bien sûr, je sais que cela ne va pas durer longtemps, l'étau qui chaque jour compresse mon cœur ne va pas tarder à réapparaître.

Je savoure donc ce bref instant de répit.

Ce bref instant pendant lequel j'oubli l'horrible Foyer Andrews.

Ce foyer est pour moi ce que l'on qualifie de maison. Une maison étant pour chacun, le lieu où l'on vit avec sa famille, où l'on est heureux et surtout le lieu où l'on se sent en sécurité, je ne peux décidément pas qualifier Andrews de maison.

Non seulement, je ne vit pas en famille et je suis loin d'être heureux mais surtout je ne me sens pas du tout en sécurité ici bien au contraire.

J'habite dans ce foyer depuis 9 ans, soit depuis le jour où mes parents ont péri dans un accident de la route faisant de moi un orphelin. Mes parents n'avaient aucune famille et par conséquent moi non plus. J'avais seulement 7 ans lors de leur décès et personne pour prendre soin de moi.

De ce fait, la responsabilité du fragile petit garçon que j'étais a été confiée à ce foyer, et plus particulièrement, à son directeur, l'ignoble Mr James.

Ce jour de Juillet 1999 m'a mis entre les mains de ce sale type et en 9 ans, jamais personne n'est venu pour m'en sortir.

Oh bien sûr, j'ai compris depuis longtemps que ma vie n'intéresse personne et même si l'envie d'espérer me prend, ce cher Mr James se fait un plaisir de me rappeler qu'il n'y aura jamais personne pour venir à mon secours.

Et que moi, Edward Masen, je suis et je serais toujours à sa merci.

* * *

Perso je le trouve pas super ce chapitre mais ce qui compte c'est votre avis alors reviews please !!!


	3. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malheureusement.

Voilà le 2ème chapitre comme promis.

Ceci étant ma 1ère fic, soyez indulgent surtout que mes chapitres sont écrient entre 2 et 4 heures du matin. C'est le seul moment où j'ai l'inspiration alors désolé pour les fautes éventuelles.

Merci à tous ceux ayant laissé une review ou m'ayant mis en alertes !

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Après 20 minutes de marche, j'arrive aux abords du lycée. La torture commence. Il y a déjà pas mal de monde sur le parking. Tous heureux de retrouver leurs amis et de raconter leurs fabuleux souvenirs de vacances.

Toute cette euphorie m'horripile. Evidemment, je n'ai aucun ami à retrouver et encore moins de souvenirs de vacances à raconter.

J'ai passé tout l'été enfermé dans ma chambre, à lire et écouter la musique. J'aurais bien aimé trouver un job mais pour cela il faut obtenir l'accord de James, et bien entendu, il me l'a refusé. Il a invoqué tout un tas de raisons, comme quoi on ne peut pas me faire confiance et que de toute façon j'avais déjà assez à faire au foyer avec toutes les corvées qu'il m'avait assigné. Il a omis, sans surprise, de donner les véritables raisons. Tout d'abord, il me déteste alors forcément la moindre chose me permettant un peu de liberté, il ne peut pas me l'accorder. Mais ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'est pouvoir m'avoir pour lui pendant 2 mois sans problèmes. En effet, la moitié des gamins étaient partis en famille d'accueil le temps des vacances et les autres étaient au camp de vacances organisé par les éducateurs du foyer. Dès que vous atteignais l'âge de 12-13 ans, trouver une famille d'accueil s'avère mission impossible. Personne ne veut s'encombrer d'un adolescent à problèmes. Le camp de vacances étant réservé aux garçons de 5 à 14 ans, je n'y avais pas ma place, heureusement. Passer l'été à faire des jeux débiles entouré de mômes euphoriques, très peu pour moi. J'étais donc coincé ici avec trois autres garçons et James. Matthew, lui, avait obtenu l'autorisation de travailler. Il avait trouvé un emploi dans un garage. Les deux autres, Brendan et Calvin, tous les deux 15 ans, passaient leur temps ensemble à se balader et traîner dehors. Dans tout ça, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être seul au monde, malheureusement pour moi, James a bien profité de l'absence des autres. Au final, j'ai eu peu de répit. Voilà ce qu'on été mes vacances, il n'y a franchement rien dans tout cela que je souhaiterais partager avec quiconque.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la sonnerie qui annonce le début des cours. Ayant reçu mon emploi du temps 2 semaines auparavant, je le connais par cœur. Je commence donc par 1 heure de maths. Le professeur, Mr Myers, ne s'encombre pas des formalités de rentrée et préfère commencer directement le cours. Cela m'arrange, j'ai horreur de ces fiches de renseignements, à chaque fois je me retrouve bloqué par ce que je dois écrire. Pas facile d'expliquer ma vie si complexe, en quelques mots. J'essaie toujours d'être vague, car il n'y a rien de pire que de lire la pitié dans les yeux des profs quand ils voient que je suis orphelin.

J'ai horreur de ça. Le cours passe assez rapidement et je me dirige donc vers ma salle d'histoire. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle est éprouvant. Tous les élèves sont déchaînés dans les couloirs et je dois faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas me laisser submerger par l'angoisse à chaque fois qu'un élève me touche.

Heureusement, j'arrive rapidement et comme d'habitude je m'installe au fond, seul. Mme Roberts a décidé de nous faire remplir ces maudites fiches de renseignements malgré le fait qu'elle nous connaisse tous. D'habitude seuls les nouveaux professeurs les font remplir. Mais bon, Mme Roberts a ses petites manies et celle là en fait partie malheureusement. Je m'applique pour la remplir et pour ne pas mettre trop de détails. Je termine en quelques minutes et j'en profite pour observer mes camarades. Pas de nouvelles têtes cette année, toujours les mêmes visages. Lauren et Jessica partagent ce cours avec moi, je déteste ces filles. Elles ont tenté plusieurs fois de m'approcher dans l'espoir de sortir avec moi. Apparemment, elles me trouvent craquant et le fait que je ne parle à personne me rend mystérieux selon elles, et elles adorent. Evidemment, elles n'ont aucune chance, il est hors de question que je me lie à quelqu'un et encore moins que je sorte avec une fille, surtout elles. J'espère que cette année, elles auront renoncé à me poursuivre mais à en croire les petits coups d'œil qu'elles me lancent, elles n'ont toujours pas compris. Tant pis pour elles, elles se heurteront à un mur comme toujours. Je continu mon observation, je remarque qu'Alice Cullen est aussi dans mon cours. Cette fille est très bizarre, encore plus que moi. Elle est toujours souriante et excitée par tout, tout le temps. Une vraie pile électrique. Je me demande comment une personne peut être aussi heureuse, on dirait que rien ne l'atteint jamais. En tout cas, elle a de la chance d'être si enjouée. Tout le monde ayant fini de remplir les fiches, Mme Roberts les ramasse et commence son cours. La Guerre de Sécession, vraiment passionnant, à tel point que je suis presque en train de m'endormir sur ma table. Conséquence de mes nuits agitées, j'ai du mal à rester totalement concentré et éveillé toute la journée. Heureusement, le cours se termine. Je n'aurais pas pu en supporter davantage. Direction le cours de biologie pour les deux dernières heures de la matinée.

Je rentre dans la salle et m'installe à une paillasse de libre, malheureusement pour moi cette année nous sommes un nombre pair cela veut dire que je serais obligé d'avoir un partenaire de labo. Je commence à gribouiller sur mon cahier en me demandant qui va oser s'asseoir à mes côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes, le tabouret à côté de moi, est tiré, je sens que quelqu'un s'installe. Par curiosité, je lève les yeux pour voir qui a eu le courage de prendre Edward Masen pour partenaire. Je me retrouve face à deux magnifiques yeux chocolat braqués sur moi.

Tellement je suis envouté par ces yeux que j'en oubli la gêne d'être observé par quelqu'un. Elle est magnifique, je n'arrive plus à détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi magnifique qu'elle.

Son visage est parfait. Ses lèvres roses ont l'air si douces et ses joues sont légèrement teintées de rouges. Ses cheveux ondulés et son parfum, une odeur de fraise, presque alléchante.

C'est elle qui brise le silence de cet instant magique :

« - Salut, je suis Bella Swan »

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour revenir à la réalité. Je lui réponds d'un air le plus détaché possible.

« - Moi c'est Edward Masen »

Avec regrets, je me détourne d'elle et retourne à mes gribouillages. J'aurais adoré discuté un peu plus avec elle, mais c'est impossible.

Je ne dois pas m'attacher. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, je dois avant tout me protéger et pour cela je ne dois pas me lier, à personne, même à une beauté pareille. Je sens qu'elle aussi se détourne. J'ai l'impression qu'elle à l'air vexé ou déçu du fait que j'ai rompu aussi rapidement l'échange. C'est mieux comme ça. Pourtant, malgré tout, je passe les deux heures à lui jeter de petits regards, le plus discrètement possible. Je ne me lasse pas de la contempler et à plusieurs reprises, je vois qu'elle aussi m'observe. Étrangement, au lieu de m'angoisser, cette attention me fait plaisir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. D'habitude, quand quelqu'un m'observe, je me sens affreusement mal à l'aise et je dois fournir de gros efforts pour ne pas paniquer. Là, c'est différent. J'apprécie son regard sur moi et pour une fois je regrette d'entendre la sonnerie de la fin du cours. Bella ramasse ses affaires et se dirige vers la porte après m'avoir fait un petit sourire et dit un timide « salut » de sa voix si douce. Je la regarde s'éloigner et me décide moi-même à sortir.

C'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner, je vais donc à la cantine. Après m'être servi une simple salade avec une bouteille d'eau, je m'installe à une table vide. Comme d'habitude, je suis obligé de me forcer pour avaler quelques bouchées. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me surprends à regarder les gens autour de moi, d'ordinaire je garde la tête dans mon assiette tout en essayant d'oublier que je suis entouré de centaine d'autres personne. Au fond, je sais pourquoi je fais ça, j'espère simplement pouvoir l'apercevoir de nouveau. Mon effort est récompensé, elle apparaît à l'entrée de la cantine. J'en viens à me demander pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Au final, je ne suis pas étonné, j'ai tellement l'habitude de m'enfermer dans ma bulle que j'en oubli parfois jusqu'à la présence des autres. Elle s'installe à une table pas très loin de la mienne. Elle n'est pas seule, je remarque qu'elle est en grande conversation avec Alice Cullen. D'ailleurs, toute la famille Cullen les accompagne. Il y a les jumeaux Jasper et Rosalie qui sont en Première et Emmett, l'aîné, qui est en Terminale. Après qu'ils se soient tous installés, je continu à l'observer. Elle lève la tête et son regard croise le mien. Lorsque elle finit par me faire un petit signe de la main accompagné de son irrésistible sourire, mon cœur fait un bond tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas empêcher un léger sourire de s'installer sur mon visage. Le geste de Bella attire la curiosité d'Alice qui lève la tête à son tour pour voir à qui elle s'adresse, gêné je baisse la tête et finit rapidement mon déjeuner pour pouvoir prendre l'air.

Quand je me retrouve enfin à l'air libre, je respire calmement en réfléchissant. Qu'à telle de particulier pour m'obséder à ce point ? Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes émotions et pendant un instant j'avais l'impression d'être heureux lorsqu'elle me regardait. Non, c'est impossible, le bonheur ce n'est pas pour moi. Je suis malheureux depuis tellement de temps que je ne vois pas pourquoi tout à coup je serais heureux. Il faut que j'oublie tout ça, après ce sera trop dur et je finirais par souffrir comme toujours, ou pire c'est elle qui souffrira.

C'est décidé je dois oublier Bella Swan.

Après l'épisode du déjeuner, la fin de journée est passée très lentement. Toute l'après-midi, j'ai tenté de ne pas pensé à Bella mais cela s'est avéré impossible. Cette fille me possède entièrement, je n'ai qu'une envie, la revoir même si je sais que je ne dois pas. J'accueille avec joie la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours et c'est avec toutes mes pensées tournées vers Bella que je prends la route pour rentrer. J'arrive vite au foyer et décide de ne pas m'attarder. Je monte directement dans ma chambre. Surtout, je veux à tout prix éviter de rencontrer James. Je me penche sur mes devoirs pour en être débarrassé. Comme tout à l'heure, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. J'en viens à me demander ce qu'elle fait en ce moment et, si elle aussi, pense à moi. C'est absurde, pourquoi penserait-elle à mon insignifiante personne. Sans doute, a-t-elle voulue, lors du cours de biologie, être simplement polie. Après tout nous allons être partenaire pendant toute l'année alors elle voulait juste se présenter pour le bien de notre collaboration. Et moi, je suis simplement un idiot qui prend ses rêves pour la réalité. Je stoppe mes réflexions lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il est l'heure du dîner. J'expédie rapidement celui-ci, comme à l'accoutumée, je n'ai pas faim du tout, et je suis obligé de me forcer. A peine suis-je sorti du réfectoire que Ryan, un des éducateurs, m'apostrophe :

« - Et Edward, Mr James a demandé à te voir, il t'attend dans son bureau.

- Ok merci, j'y vais tout de suite.

- D'accord, bon courage et j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas fais de connerie ! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigne en rigolant. Non, je n'ai rien fait mais James va bien trouver un truc à me reprocher. La journée était trop calme, presque bonne, il fallait bien qu'il y fourre son nez. J'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas trop s'énerver. Je m'approche rapidement du bureau, si je le fais attendre ce sera pire. Autant en finir rapidement. J'arrive devant la grande porte en bois sombre et me résout à frapper.

« - Entre Edward »

Preuve qu'il m'attendait.

J'ouvre la porte et le trouve dos à la porte en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Je m'avance légèrement vers le bureau et il se retourne pour me faire face. Il affiche un petit sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos.

« - Assieds-toi Edward. Alors dis-moi comment s'est passé ta première journée au lycée ?

- Bien

- Tu ne t'ai pas fais remarquer j'espère.

- Non, comme d'habitude.

- Bien, sinon tu sais que je serais obligé de te rappeler comment tu dois te comporter. » Me dit-il tout en contournant son bureau.

Il se retrouve derrière moi et met ses mains sur mes épaules.

Ce geste me fait sursauter et je prie intérieurement pour qu'il mette fin à cette conversation. Au lieu de ça, il resserre sa prise sur mes épaules au point de me faire mal. Demain, j'aurais sûrement de beaux bleus à ce niveau. Il finit par me lâcher et d'un mouvement brusque, il attrape mon visage avec sa main droite. Il me force à lui faire face et je vois qu'il affiche toujours son sourire.

Il me dit, avec sa voix sadique :

« - Bien sûr, nous savons tout les deux que tu finiras par faire quelque chose de mal et à ce moment là je serais forcé d'intervenir. N'est-ce pas Edward, tu finis toujours par faire une erreur ! »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon, je sais qu'il n'attend aucune réponse. Je sens les larmes au bord de mes yeux mais je me force à les contenir. Je ne veux absolument pas lui faire ce plaisir. Mais je vois dans son regard qu'il sait que ses paroles ont eu l'effet escompté. La peur se lit dans mon regard. Il finit par me lâcher et retourne à la fenêtre.

« - Tu peux y aller Edward, bonne nuit ! »

Je me lève et me dépêche de sortir de ce bureau. Arrivé dans le couloir, je reprends ma respiration pour me calmer. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas empêcher mes mains de trembler. Je remonte rapidement dans ma chambre pour essayer de trouver une ambiance plus sécurisante. Je m'installe sur mon lit et repense à ce qu'il m'a dit. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. Finalement, ce soir a été facile par rapport à ce qu'il peut faire d'habitude. Pour échapper à toutes les horribles images qui remontent à la surface, je laisse mon esprit se concentrer sur Bella. Le fait de me rappeler son visage m'apaise immédiatement. Ma respiration saccadée reprend un rythme plus régulier mais je suis comme même obligé d'utiliser mon inhalateur pour vraiment me calmer. A chaque confrontation avec James, mon asthme se manifeste toujours. Je suis asthmatique depuis ma naissance mais depuis mon arrivée ici, il n'a fait qu'empirer. Après plusieurs inhalations, ma respiration est définitivement calmée. Je me mets donc au lit en espérant passer une meilleure nuit qu'hier car je suis épuisé. Je tombe rapidement dans le sommeil et inévitablement mes rêves se portent sur elle.

Ce fût la première fois que je rêvais de Bella Swan.

* * *

Comme d'habitude laissé votre avis, merci !!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !!!

Merci à tous ceux ayant laissé des reviews et m'ayant mis en alerte ou favoris !!!

Bonne lecture !!!!!!

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais adressé, pour la première fois, la parole à Bella. Depuis je n'avais fait que l'apercevoir rapidement dans les couloirs mais surtout à la cantine. C'était presque devenu mon moment favori. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, chaque jour, je pouvais l'observer et admirer son visage. Cette semaine là est passée au ralenti même si, par chance, Mr James m'a laissé tranquille. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête, lui reparler. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de discuter avec quelqu'un, et le fait, qu'elle arrive à me donner envie de vouloir briser ma solitude, était un exploit.

J'avais pris l'habitude, le soir, pour m'endormir, de penser à elle. Cela marche assez bien. Je suis beaucoup plus détendu. Bien évidemment, je continu à me réveiller chaque nuit en sueur après avoir fait de terribles cauchemars. Mais il arrive, parfois, qu'ils soient moins nombreux et je peux donc dormir plus paisiblement.

Le week end, après avoir épuisé toutes les occupations possibles, assez réduites, soit dit en passant : devoirs, lecture, musique et rangement, je laissais mon imagination vagabonder. Je me demandais comment cela serait de sortir avec Bella, d'être un vrai petit-ami. Ce que je n'ai jamais été auparavant, pour personne. Vivant dans un foyer de garçons et n'ayant aucune vie sociale en dehors, l'occasion ne s'est évidemment jamais présentée. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que James aurait cautionné cela. Bien entendu, j'avais conscience qu'être avec Bella n'arriverait jamais, mais comme l'on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. Et moi, j'ai furieusement besoin de quelque chose pour continuer à vivre.

Le lundi enfin arrivé, j'étais plus qu'impatient. Rien que de savoir que j'allais être à quelques pas d'elle, faisait battre mon cœur plus fort. Résultat, je n'écoutais rien aux cours précédents et s'est avec un entrain inhabituel que je me dirigeais vers la salle de biologie. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Je m'installais rapidement à ma table, Bella n'étant pas encore arrivée. Et si elle ne venait pas ? Il faudrait que j'attende encore une semaine, non, pas possible. Concentré sur mon angoisse, je ne l'avais même pas vu s'approcher. Elle s'installa sur son siège et sortit rapidement ses affaires.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi et me salua :

« - Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ? »

Je remarquais que ses joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées lorsqu'elle avait posé son regard sur moi. J'adorais entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche, il sonnait tellement bien entre ses lèvres. Je me décidais à lui répondre :

« - Bonjour Bella, je vais bien merci. »

Malgré la banalité de l'échange, j'avais l'impression d'avoir eu la conversation la plus intéressante de toute ma vie. Pathétique, je sais. A ce moment, le professeur entra et annonça, à ma plus grande joie, qu'aujourd'hui nous devrions répondre à un questionnaire avec notre partenaire. Décidément, j'étais servi, j'allais pouvoir passer 2 heures à discuter avec elle. Le sujet n'était pas passionnant, c'est vrai qu'il y a mieux que les différentes étapes de la mitose pour une première conversation longue durée, mais, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Et au moins, je n'aurais pas à chercher une autre sujet de conversation, je vous rappelle que moi et l'interaction sociale nous ne sommes pas très amis.

Le professeur distribua rapidement les énoncés.

D'un coup, je me sentis mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle.

Encore une fois, c'est elle qui engagea la conversation :

« - Et bien, j'espère que tu es doué en biologie parce que moi je suis une vraie calamitée. Je n'ai jamais pu différencier les différentes phases ; pour moi, elles se ressemblent toutes. » Elle accompagna cette déclaration d'un petit rire qui me fit esquisser un sourire.

« - Euh…, oui je me débrouille pas trop mal, ça devrait aller, ça à l'air facile. »

Je lui dis cela tout en la regardant, perdu dans ses magnifiques yeux. Bella attrapa son livre et l'ouvrit à la page du chapitre traitant de la mitose. Elle le poussa au milieu de la table et rapprocha son tabouret de moi. Par instinct, je me tendis et j'esquissais un mouvement de recul. Bella ne remarqua rien, heureusement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je voulais la fuir. Seulement les rapprochements physiques avec une personne sont une épreuve très difficile pour moi. Je décidais de prendre sur moi, après tout, ce n'est que Bella et elle ne va rien me faire. Avant tout, il fallait que je me calme en respirant profondément. Après d'interminables secondes, j'arrivais à me rapprocher d'elle. Mon combat intérieur avait échappé à Bella, bien trop concentré sur la lecture du livre. Finalement, nous nous attelâmes au travail à effectuer. Après plus d'une heure penchée sur les questions, Bella soupira de dépit :

« - Franchement je suis vraiment nulle !

- Ne dis pas ça, on se débrouille. On en est déjà à la moitié.

- Non, toi tu te débrouilles. C'est toi qui fais tout. Moi, je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que raconte ce fichu bouquin !

- Je peux t'expliquer un peu si tu veux ?

- Oui, je veux bien. Merci Edward.

- De rien. »

Sûr ce, nous nous remettions à nos questions et en même temps je tentais d'expliquer à Bella les quelques notions qu'elle ne saisissait pas. A ma plus grande joie, mes explications avaient l'air de beaucoup l'aider. Nous avions tout juste terminé que la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Le professeur nous interpella alors que la moiti é des élèves étaient près à quitter la salle.

« - Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferez les questions de la page 22. Je ramasserais vos devoirs. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Tous les élèves, se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Bientôt; il ne restait plus que Bella et moi. Je me tournais pour finir de ranger mes affaires, elle en fît de même.

« - Dis Edward, ça te dérangerait de me donner un coup de main pour le devoir, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'adresse à moi, surpris, je sursautais. Puis, je lui fis face et lui dit, l'air le plus détendu possible :

« - Non pas de problème

- Merci, tu es libre mercredi après-midi ? »

Même si la perceptive du passer du temps avec elle me faisait plaisir, je savais que James ne me laisserait jamais sortir un mercredi après-midi. Il ne me laissait jamais sortir d'ailleurs, quelque soit le jour.

A contrecœur, je dû refuser :

« - Désolé, je n'ai pas l'autorisation de sortir.

- Oh, tes parents ne seraient pas d'accord. Je comprends. »

Je ne la reprenais pas en ce qui concerne mes parents. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui parler de ma misérable vie. Sitôt elle saurait, elle partirait en courant, elle ne voudrait pas avoir à supporter le cas social du lycée. Elle reprit :

« - C'est pas grave. Je finis à 16h aujourd'hui, tu aurais du temps ?

- Oui, moi aussi je termine à 16h.

- Très bien, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque alors.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure, merci Edward. »

J'étais vraiment heureux d'être dispensé de sport à cause de mon asthme. Non pas que je n'aime pas le sport, mais, non seulement, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour les vestiaires, cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de cacher mes marques, mais en plus, cela me permettait de voir Bella sans que James ne soit au courant. Avoir accepté de travailler avec elle m'angoissait quand même. Je n'avais jamais eu une relation presque amicale avec un autre élève. D'habitude, je les fuyais et eux ne cherchait pas à m'approcher. Bella a tout chamboulé. Elle a réussi à me faire renoncer à des principes auxquels je me tenais depuis de nombreuses années. J'avais envie d'être avec elle. Fort de mes réflexions, je décidais de sauter le déjeuner et je me demandais comment allé se passer notre séance de travail. Cette fois-ci, l'après-midi passa trop rapidement et j'étais déjà devant la bibliothèque attendant Bella. Je sentais la panique arriver. Dès que Bella, apparut, je ne sais pourquoi, toute mon angoisse disparut.

On entra, et nous nous installâmes rapidement à une table isolée pour être au calme. Elle sortit ses affaires et moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle est tellement magnifique. Au même moment, elle releva la tête et voyant que je l'observe elle fit un petit sourire alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouges.

« - On s'y met, si on veut avoir une chance que je comprenne au moins quelques petites choses » dit-elle en rigolant.

Pendant une demi-heure, je lui expliquais la leçon et elle tentée de tout comprendre. Elle prenait tout cela avec sérieux et s'appliquait à prendre des notes. Enfin, nous arrivâmes au bout de l'exercice.

« - Merci beaucoup Edward, sans toi j'y aurais passé des heures.

- De rien, vraiment ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Bien et si maintenant tu me parlais de toi ? »

Tout d'un coup mon visage blêmit et tout mon corps se crispa. Tout mais pas ça. Je ne voulais absolument pas lui parlais de moi. Elle remarqua mon trouble puisqu'elle ajouta d'une voix confuse :

« - Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'oblige à rien. Je voulais juste te connaître un peu. »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me disait que peut-être, elle voudrait simplement savoir des choses banales et n'aborderait pas de sujets délicats pour moi.

« - Si vas-y que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas, ta couleur préférée par exemple ?

- Le bleu, le bleu foncé.

- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le bleu, mais le clair. Quel genre de musique écoutes-tu ?

- Oh, j'aime surtout la musique classique, tu dois trouver cela vieux jeu.

- Non pas du tout, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup. Tu connais Debussy ?

- Oui, ma préférée est Clair de lune.

- Je la trouve très belle en effet. Finalement, on a plein de points communs. »

Elle continua à m'interroger encore plusieurs minutes. Je savais qu'elle avait compris que je ne voulais pas parler de ma vie personnelle car elle ne s'intéressa qu'à mes goûts musicaux, mes lectures… Il fut vite l'heure de se séparer, nous partîmes ensemble jusqu'au parking. A peine étions-nous sortis que ses amis nous rejoignirent.

« - Alors Bell's tu t'es enfin trouvé un petit-ami ?

- Très drôle Emmett. Edward m'a juste aidé pour le cours de biologie.

- Oh, un prof particulier. T'en as de la chance !

- Alice, vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal tourné !

- Ben quoi Bella, il te plaît pas Eddie ? »

Tout en disant cela Emmett amorça un geste pour poser sa main sur mon épaule. Je me reculais vivement et cette fois, Bella et les autres remarquèrent mon geste. Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est pu réagir, je décidais de partir.

« - Désolé Bella, je dois rentrer.

- D'accord, à plus tard alors.

- Ouais, salut. »

Je m'éloignais rapidement en espérant que Bella ne me prendrait pas pour un fou. Simplement, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais paniqué lorsqu'Emmett s'est approché de moi. Je tentais de sortir ce mauvais moment de ma tête et me concentrais sur Bella. Peu à peu, je me rendais compte que j'avais de réels sentiments pour elle. Je lui avais peu parlé mais dès le 1er jour, elle m'a envouté. A ce moment, je prenais conscience que j'étais irrévocablement amoureux de Bella Swan.

C'est perdu dans mes pensées, que je regagnais le foyer. J'avais à peine franchi la porte d'entrée que je savais déjà que la suite de la journée serait désagréable. James était devant son bureau et avait son regard braqué sur moi. Et ce que je redoutais arriva. Il me fit un geste de la main pour m'inviter à entrer dans le bureau. Je m'approchais prudemment du bureau et à cet instant des centaines de questions défilaient dans ma tête. Que me voulait-il ? Qu'avais-je fais de mal ? Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais pu faire qui l'aurait contrarié. Cette semaine j'avais eu un comportement exemplaire : aucun retard ni au petit-déjeuner, ni au dîner. J'étais rentré immédiatement après les cours, chaque jour. Je n'avais eu aucun problème au lycée : ni bagarre, ni mauvaises notes. J'étais dans le flou total. Plus je m'approchais de la porte et plus mon estomac se contractait. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, aucune chance que l'on ait une simple discussion. Il m'avait laissé tranquille pendant une semaine complète, il avait besoin de se défouler. Et moi, je suis la vulgaire chose qui lui permet de décompresser et cela depuis 9 ans. Il s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser entrer. Je pénétrais dans le bureau et je sentais sa présence derrière moi. Il claqua violemment la porte et je ne doutais plus de l'issu de cette soirée.

« - Où étais-tu ? » me dit-il d'un ton glacial

« - Au lycée… j'étais au lycée » je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de bafouiller et je sentais mes mains qui commençaient à trembler.

« - Te fiches pas de moi, je le répète une dernière fois, où étais-tu ? »

En une seconde, la raison de sa colère m'apparut. Il savait, je ne sais pas comment, mais il savait que j'étais sensé finir plus tôt aujourd'hui. Evidemment mon rendez-vous avec Bella m'avait retardé. Pourtant, je en comprenais pas comment il avait pu savoir l'heure ou je finissais les cours. Mon incompréhension dû se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il ajouta :

« - Et oui, cher Edward, je suis au courant de tout ce qui te concerne. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour ne pas m'être renseigné sur tes horaires. J'ai une copie de ton emploi du temps, mon garçon. Et aujourd'hui, tu devais finir à 16H, alors j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as pris autant de temps pour rentrer ? » Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

« - Rien, je, j'ai travaillé à la bibliothèque, c'est tout ! »

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase que sa main s'abattit sur mon visage. Il me gifla tellement fort que je fût projeté vers le mur. Je sentis un petit filet de sang couler de ma lèvre. Première blessure de la soirée.

« - Je n'apprécie pas que tu te fiches de moi Edward, dans ton intérêt tu devrais me dire avec qui tu étais !

- Personne, je vous le jure ! »

Une deuxième gifle, encore plus forte si cela est possible, atterrit sur ma joue.

« - Je perds patience jeune homme ! »

Malgré toute la bonne volonté que j'avais, je craqué. Je savais que si je en lui donné pas ce qu'il voulait, il serait encore pire.

« - J'étais avec une amie, je travaillais avec elle.

- Une amie, et depuis quand Edward Masen a-t-il des amis ? »

Il rigola en me fixant et je voyais une lueur de fureur grandir au fond de ses yeux.

« - Tu as désobéi Edward, tu sais ce que cela veut dire. Je t'avais prévenu. C'est de ta faute, tu 'n'as pas respecté les règles. Et tu sais comme je déteste que l'on s'oppose à moi ? »

Tout en disant cela, il attrapa violemment mon bras et me mis face au bureau.

« - Dépêche-toi ! »

Je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi et malgré la peur grandissante, je me contrains à obéir. J'aurai aimé être assez fort pour me retourner et lui dire de me laisser tranquille, que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Mais, je ne suis qu'un lâche et rapidement j'ôtais mon pull et mon tee-shirt. Je posais mes deux mains sur le bureau de façon à me penser légèrement en avant. James allât jusqu'à la commode se trouvant à droite de la porte. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et pris la ceinture qui s'y trouvait. Sans un mot, il se rapprocha de moi et il commença à me frapper. Quand je reçu le premier coup, je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas, au contraire, les coups se firent plus insistants.

Au bout d'un moment, je n'arrivais plus à contenir les larmes et elles roulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues. Cela se passer toujours comme cela, en silence, il ne parlait jamais et moi j'étais prié de ne pas crier sous peine de voir le nombre de coups augmenter. La douleur devenait horrible, tout mon dos me brûlait. Les anciennes blessures étaient à nouveau douloureuses. J'avais conscience qu'après cela mon dos serait encore plus marqué. Certaines marques mettaient des mois à disparaître, d'où la difficulté de les cacher. Les minutes s'écoulaient et j'avais de plus en plus mal. De plus, ma respiration s'était sensiblement accélérée et j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à la contrôler. J'étais sur le point de faire une crise d'asthme. Alors que je respirais de plus en plus difficilement, les coups cessèrent. Je ne bougeais pas, je devais attendre qu'il m'y autorise. Je l'entendais ouvrir mon sac. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration devenu douloureuse à présent.

« - Tiens prends ça ! »

Je pivotais sur la droite pour voir ce qu'il me tendait. Je compris qu'il avait été cherché mon inhalateur dans mon sac. Nous avions l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une de ses punitions me déclenchait une crise. Je pris plusieurs inhalations mais ma respiration ne se calma pas. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de respirer. Lors de certaine crise, trop violente, mon inhalateur ne suffisait pas. La punition de ce soir ayant été particulièrement dure, ma crise était importante. Le seul moyen de me calmer était de me mettre sous oxygène et donc d'aller à l'hôpital. Heureusement pour moi, James avait toujours pris au sérieux mes crises. Evidemment, s'il laissait ma santé se dégrader, cela se verrait et le reste serait découvert.

« - Rhabille-toi, je te conduis voir un médecin ! »

J'arrivais difficilement à me rhabiller, mon dos me faisait atrocement souffrir. Une fois de plus je dû prendre sur moi et occulter la douleur pour parvenir à enfiler mes habits. Une fois que ce fût fais, James m'attrapa le poignet et me conduisit à la voiture. En chemin, il prévint un des éducateurs de notre départ. Je détestais aller à l'hôpital car il m'était encore plus difficile de camoufler mes blessures. Ce soir, cela allait être particulièrement dur, mon dos étant plus que douloureux. Au bout de 10 minutes, nous arrivions à destination et je tentais de me concentrer sur ce que je devrais faire pour dissimuler la véritable raison de ma crise.

Encore une fois.

* * *

Désolé pour les erreurs éventuelles, pour ma défense j'ai écrit ce chapitre à 3H du matin alors à la fin j'ai eu un peu de mal !!! lol

Comme d'habitude laissez moi votre avis, merci !!!


	5. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, tout juste terminé.

Merci encore à tout ceux ayant laissé une review et m'ayant mis en alerte ou favori !

Pour ce chapitre je me suis essayé au pov Carlisle, alors dites moi s'il est réussi !!!

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_**Pov Edward**_

Etant venu de nombreuses fois dans cet hôpital, je le connaissais bien. Certaines des infirmières m'étaient familières, même si je ne leur adressais pas la parole. Moins je parle, moins on me pose de questions. A notre arrivée, l'une des infirmières, une certaine Katy, pas très causante ce qui m'arrangeait, nous avez amené dans une chambre.

« - Installe-toi sur le lit ! »

J'avais toujours beaucoup de difficulté à respirer, pour me soulager, elle me plaça un masque à oxygène. Celui-ci eu pour effet de rendre ma respiration moins douloureuse.

« - Le médecin va arriver ! » à peine avait-elle dit cela qu'elle avait disparu.

Comme à son habitude, Mr James m'avait fait ses recommandations.

« - Tu n'as pas intérêt à trop en dire. Trouve une bonne excuse pour le déclenchement de la crise et fait en sorte de la calmer rapidement que l'on puisse partir d'ici. Si jamais tu amènes quelqu'un à se poser des questions, je te préviens qu'à côté de ce que je te ferais, la punition de tout à l'heure te paraîtra bien douce ! »

Sur ces douces paroles, il sortit de la chambre. Il en avait de bonnes, comment voulait-il que je me calme s'il me faisait des menaces. Je tentais d'enrayer la panique qui commençait à me gagner. J'espérais que le médecin qui s'occuperai de moi serait le Dr David. C'est lui que je voit en général et il a l'habitude du fait que je ne veuille pas trop qu'il me touche. Il ne pose pas de questions et m'ausculte au minimum. Avec lui, c'est facile de cacher mes blessures. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas lui qui entrait dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour, je suis le Dr Cullen. Edward, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Bien, tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps la crise a commencé ?

- 30 minutes environ.

- Très bien. »

Tout en disant cela, il prenait des notes en lisant mon dossier. Après avoir tout noté, il reposa mon dossier sur la table se trouvant face au lit. Il s'approcha de moi dans une perceptive évidente de m'ausculter et je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire pour qu'il renonce sans éveiller les soupçons. Pendant les quelques secondes que lui prit son approche, les paroles de James me revinrent en mémoire. Si je laissais ce médecin me poser trop de questions, j'allais souffrir. Alors que j'avais réussi à calmer ma respiration, la vague de panique qui m'envahit à la pensée de l'éventuelle punition rendit ma respiration douloureuse et difficile. Evidemment le Dr Cullen s'en aperçut immédiatement.

« - Tu devrais te calmer Edward. Respire calmement. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une caresse sur mon front dans le but de m'apaiser. Je ne pu m'empêcher de reculer vivement pour rompre le contact de sa main sur mon visage. Il continua pourtant de me dire doucement des paroles rassurantes tout en veillant à ne plus me toucher.

« - Allez, calme-toi Edward, respire. Voilà c'est bien, c'est mieux. »

Je devais avouer que le Dr Cullen a un don pour apaiser. En quelques minutes, il avait réussi à me calmer et ma crise était beaucoup moins violente même si elle restait douloureuse.

« - Bien maintenant, je dois t'ausculter Edward. »

Il fit un geste pour relever mon tee-shirt et s'il faisait cela, je n'aurais aucun moyen de lui mentir. Alors que sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon dos, je le regardais suppliant.

« - Non c'est bon, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Oui, mais je dois quand même t'ausculter, ce n'est pas normal que tu ai eu une crise si violente. »

Il allait relever mon haut et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je paniquais, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il voit mon dos sinon ce serait la fin. J'avais trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

« - Non s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! »

Je n'arrivais même plus à retenir mes larmes. J'étais littéralement terrifié. A la vue de mes larmes, le Dr Cullen se recula et me fixa avec un air protecteur.

« - Très bien Edward, je ne te touche pas. Calme-toi, mais dis-moi ce qui te fais aussi peur ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal et je ne dirais rien à personne non plus si tu ne le souhaite pas ! »

J'aurais aimé le croire mais même si je lui raconté, que pourrait-il faire contre James ? Je devrais quand même retourner au foyer avec lui et il me le ferait payer. Je ne pouvais rien dire à personne, jamais. Je tournais la tête et fixé la fenêtre tout en essuyant mes larmes d'un geste rageur. Devant mon absence de réaction le Dr Cullen continua.

« - Edward tu devrais me dire si quelque chose ne va pas. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Je continuais de fixer la fenêtre en priant intérieurement pour qu'il arrête ses questions et surtout qu'il ne demande rien à James.

« - Bien, je vois que tu ne veux rien me dire mais je voudrais savoir quel événement a déclenché cette crise ? C'est important ! »

Je lui fis face et bredouillais un piètre mensonge.

« - Je…rien de particulier. Je montais…je montais les escaliers et d'un coup j'ai eu du mal à respirer.

- Tu es sûr de toi, je ne crois pas que le simple fait de monter les escaliers puisse déclencher une crise si violente.

- Si, je vous jure que ce n'est que ça ! »

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout. Pour autant, il décida de ne plus aborder le sujet voyant que cela m'angoissait. Il allât rapidement chercher quelque chose. Lorsqu'il revint, il m'enleva le masque en me disant que je n'en aurais plus besoin. Il me tendit un cachet.

« - Tiens prends-ça, tu iras mieux après. »

Je pris le médicament et le verre d'eau qu'il me tendait et l'avalai immédiatement. Après cela, le Dr Cullen reprit d'une voix douce.

« - Maintenant, je vais t'ausculter. J'y suis obligé. »

Voyant mon regard apeuré, il ajouta

« - Je suis obligé de te toucher mais si tu veux, tu n'enlèveras pas ton tee-shirt. Et si je fais quelque chose qui te dérange, tu me le dis et j'arrête d'accord ? »

Je ne pouvais pas refuser sinon cette fois, il se poserait trop de questions. Il avait dit que je ne serais pas obligé de retirer mon haut, c'est le plus important, masquer mes blessures. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il doive me toucher, me dérangeait mais je n'avais pas le choix alors, j'acquiesçais. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, prendre ma tension et écouter mon cœur. Pour le premier examen, il n'y avait pas trop de problèmes. Il me mit rapidement le brassard du tensiomètre et en me concentrant sur autre chose, j'arrivais à occulter le fait qu'il me tenait le bras, et que cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Quand vint le moment du deuxième examen, je savais que cela allait être plus dur. Tout d'abord le Dr Cullen, plaça son stéthoscope sur mon torse, il me demanda d'inspirer et d'expirer ce que je fis. Ensuite, il voulut placer le stéthoscope sur mon dos. Lorsqu'il l'appliqua, je ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur, ni les larmes de couler de nouveau. Les récentes blessures et la pression que le médecin exerçait était abominable pour mon dos. Malheureusement, le Dr Cullen remarqua mon attitude. Il arrêta son examen et se remit face à moi.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Edward ? Je t'ai fait mal quelque part ?

- Non tout va bien. » Arrivais-je à marmonner au milieu de mes sanglots.

« - Ne dis pas ça, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème. Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Rien, je vous dis, ça va vous pouvez continuer.

- Edward, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas regarder ton dos ?

- Non, je n'ai rien s'il vous plaît. »

Une fois de plus, je le regardais suppliant alors que les larmes continuaient de couler.

« - Très bien, je ne vais pas te forcer mais si tu as un problème tu devrais m'en parler.

- Je vais très bien, vraiment.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Je ne suis pas aveugle Edward. En plus, je te trouve trop maigre et ta tension est assez basse.

Tu manges correctement ?

- J'ai pas trop faim.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas d'appétit ?

- Je sais pas.

- Bien, tu as l'air épuisé, tu as du mal à dormir ?

- Un peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je fais des cauchemars quelquefois.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. Tu vas rester ici cette nuit, tu pourras rentrer chez toi demain matin. Je vais demander à une infirmière de te donner un médicament pour t'aider à dormir.

- Merci. »

Il me salua et partit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait pris. J'en avais trop dit et je savais qu'il avait compris, en partit, ce qui n'allait pas. Pour autant, je ne paniquais pas. Je faisais confiance à ce médecin, j'avais la certitude qu'il garderait ses doutes pour lui. Il ne ferait rien tant que je ne lui aurais pas demandé de l'aide. Pendant un moment, je me pris à penser que peut-être ce docteur était la solution à mes problèmes. Après tout, c'était la première fois que j'accordais ma confiance à un adulte depuis très longtemps. James entra alors dans la pièce et mis fin à mes pensées. J'appréhendais ce qu'il allait me dire, j'avais peur de m'être trompé et que le Dr Cullen lui ai fait part de ses doutes. James mis rapidement fin à mes craintes.

« - Le médecin m'a dit qu'il te gardait pour la nuit. Je viendrais donc te chercher demain matin. Je suis fier de toi, le médecin ne m'a posé aucune question embarrassante. Tu as su tenir ta langue, c'est bien. »

En disant cela, il mit sa main sur ma joue, ce qui me fit grimacer. Malgré tout, je ne me dégageais pas. James est le seul avec qui je ne le fait pas car si j'osais faire cela, il le prendrait très mal et se mettrait ne colère. Je préférais avoir sa main sur ma joue que goûter encore de sa ceinture. Après quelques secondes, il se décida à partir et je me retrouvais seul dans ma chambre, au calme. Je repensais à l'attitude du Dr Cullen, il était si compatissant, doux presque paternel. A aucun moment je n'avais eu peur de lui, alors que d'habitude me retrouver seul avec un adulte, un homme de surcroît, me terrifiait. Avec lui, je m'étais presque senti à l'aise. La preuve c'est la première personne à qui je confiais le fait que je faisais des cauchemars et même si je lui en avait peu dit cela m'avait grandement soulagé. Oui, la présence du Dr Cullen m'avait fait me sentir en sécurité, j'étais rassuré pour la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents.

Un peu plus d'une heure après, une infirmière vint m'apporter mon repas. Je ne dérogeais pas à mes habitudes et ne touchait pratiquement pas le plateau. Une demi-heure après, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, pensant que c'était l'infirmière qui venait récupérer le plateau je continuais de fixer la fenêtre.

« - Et bien Edward, tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé. »

Je tournais vivement la tête et m'aperçut que c'était le Dr Cullen.

« - Tu devrais manger un peu plus.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Tu as raison la nourriture des hôpitaux n'est pas terrible. »

Il émit un petit rire et malgré moi, un petit sourire anima mon visage.

« - Tiens je t'ai apporté quelque chose pour dormir.

- Merci. »

J'avalais rapidement ce cachet.

« - Il devrait t'éviter les cauchemars pour cette nuit. Je dois y aller mais on se reverra bientôt. Au revoir Edward, bonne nuit.

- Au revoir Dr Cullen. »

Il quitta la chambre et je me demandais ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « on se reverra bientôt » mais le médicament faisant effet rapidement, je n'eu pas le temps de m éditer sur cela. Je sombrais dans un sommeil sans cauchemars, le premier depuis une éternité.

_**Pov Carlisle **_

Après avoir quitté la chambre d'Edward, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller le voir avant de quitter l'hôpital. Tout en m'installant au volant et en mettant en marche la voiture, je repensais à notre rencontre. Dès l'instant où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce garçon. Il avait un air absent et ses yeux, d'un verts si intense, qu'il n'aurait du reflétait que la joie de vivre, étaient vides, tristes, presque sans vie. Son refus de contact physiques avec les autres avait renforcé mes doutes. J'avais tenté de le rassuré comme un père ferait avec son fils. J'avais réussi, un peu seulement. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'histoire du dos qui le faisait souffrir. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de me laisser regarder. Ce garçon cachait un lourd secret et j'étais presque sûr de savoir quoi, même si je préférerais me tromper.

J'arrivais finalement à la villa toutes mes pensées tournées vers Edward. Je fût accueilli par ma femme Esmée qui comme à son habitude s'enquit de savoir comment s'était déroulée ma journée. Elle me connaissait par cœur car malgré le fait que je lui dise que tout c'était bien passé, je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose me tracassait. Notre échange fut interrompu par des cris venant du salon. Sans surprises, ils provenaient de mes deux fils Emmett et Jasper, encore en train de s'affronter à l'un de leurs jeux vidéo. Après leur avoir demandé un peu de calme, je rejoignit ma femme dans la cuisine. Je l'aidais à terminer la préparation du repas puis nous passâmes à table. La vision des mes enfants, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, qui comme à leur habitude animaient le repas avec leurs chamailleries, m'amena à repenser à Edward. Mon attitude n'échappa pas à mon épouse qui après le dîner m'interrogea.

« - Carlisle si tu me disais ce qui t'ennui ?

- Rien ma chérie, tout va bien je t'assure.

- Je te connais mon chéri et je vois bien que tu as quelque chose en tête. »

Je parlais rarement de mon travail à ma femme. D'habitude, je faisais en sorte de séparer ma vie professionnelle et ma vie familiale. Mais ce soir, j'avais vraiment besoin de me confier à Esmée. Je décidais donc de lui parler d'Edward.

« - C'est un de mes patients, un adolescent de 16 ans. Il vit au Foyer Andrews. Je me fais du souci pour lui.

- Pourquoi, il a un problème de santé important ?

- Non, il est venu pour une crise d'asthme et même si elle était violente, ce n'était pas trop inquiétant. C'est son comportement qui m'a interpellé. Il avait l'air si malheureux. Je soupçonne quelque chose mais j'espère me tromper.

- Que soupçonnes-tu ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il avait été battu par quelqu'un.

- Tu sais qui cela pourrais être ?

- J'ai remarqué que le comportement du directeur du foyer qui l'accompagné été étrange. Il avait l'air nerveux, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, et Edward avait l'air terrifié quand il me parlait. Il m'a menti sur la raison de sa crise et on voyait qu'il avait peur de répondre à mes questions comme s'il ne voulait pas faire de gaffes.

- Tu as essayé d'en savoir plus sur son comportement ?

- Oui, mais il a refusé de se confier. J'ai quand même réussi à lui faire dire qu'il dormait mal à cause de cauchemars. Je crois que c'est en rapport avec ce qu'il cache.

- Bien cela veut dire qu'il te fait un peu confiance.

- Oui mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Tant qu'il ne me parlera pas je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Demain matin, il retourne au foyer et je redoutes ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

- Et bien tu devrais aller lui rendre visite demain, et cette fois tenter de savoir la vérité.

- Oui tu as raison j'irais le voir demain après-midi.

- Je te fais confiance. Carlisle promets-moi de tout faire pour le mettre en sécurité. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à un enfant.

- Je te le promets ma chérie.

- Si pour cela je dois préparer la chambre d'amis, tu n'auras qu'à me prévenir. J'en serais ravi. »

Après cette discussion, je m'isolais dans mon bureau. Esmée avait raison, je devais absolument savoir ce que cache cet Edward Masen. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un lève à nouveau la main sur lui car, j'étais persuadé que c'est ce qui se passait dans ce foyer. Et dès demain je mettrais un terme à cela et si pour ça, je devais emmener ce garçon avec moi alors je le ferais comme Esmée me l'a proposé. Je viendrais en aide à Edward et quoi que soit son enfer je l'en sortirai. Demain, à cette heure là, il sera en sécurité.

* * *

Comme d'habitude laissez moi votre avis !!!


	6. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5 avec un tout petit peu de retard ! Il était écrit depuis quelques jours mais j'avais franchement la flemme de tout taper à l'ordi, enfin voilà c'est fait !

Je vais pouvoir m'attaquer au nouveau chapitre !

Rappel : tout les personnages sont humains et malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas !!

**Attention : scène pouvant choquer certaines personnes dans ce chapitre !**

Merci à angiefolio, missloup, anya, ryter, mag et ananaxtra pour leurs reviexs que j'ai pris grand plaisir à lire.

Merci aussi à tous ceux m'ayant mis en alerte ou favori et ceux ayant simplement pris le temps de me lire, ça fais vraiment plaisir !

* * *

Je venais de me réveiller et pour une fois, j'avais eu un sommeil réparateur, sans cauchemars. Je bénissais le Dr Cullen de m'avoir donné quelque chose pour dormir. Je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé hier, tout c'était enchaîné si vite. La journée avait bien débuté, j'avais parlé à Bella et l'on s'était un peu rapproché. J'avais beaucoup apprécié le temps passé avec elle. Cela avait été un moment agréable, un instant où tous mes problèmes s'étaient envolés. Je ne pensais qu'à nous deux et notre discussion banale. Mais pour moi, ce fût la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse autant à moi et surtout c'était la première fois que j'avais eu envie de m'ouvrir un peu. Oui, ce moment avait vraiment été important pour moi. Il m'avait montré que, peut-être, je n'étais pas si insignifiant et que le fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi soit possible.

Malgré tout, le chaos de ma vie me rattrapa inévitablement. James s'était chargé comme à son habitude de me rappeler que ma vie ne ressemblait à rien. Et encore une fois, il m'avait frappé. La routine pour moi. Bien sûr, cette routine n'enlevait en rien la douleur qu'il m'infligeait. On ne peut pas s'habituer à celle-ci et à chaque fois, à chaque coup, je souffrais horriblement physiquement mais pas seulement. Après chaque punition qu'il m'administrait, je tentais de me convaincre que tout cela importait peu. Que malgré tout ce qu'il ce que James disait ou faisait, il avait tort. J'essayais profondément de me convaincre qu'un jour quelqu'un chercherait à m'aider, que quelqu'un comprendrait que je souffrais.

Alors, lorsqu'il me conduisait à l'hôpital, au fond, j'avais toujours un espoir. Après tout, les médecins son là pour ça, nous aider, ils sont censés comprendre beaucoup de choses. Malheureusement, après plusieurs visites dans cet hôpital, je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'une fois de plus je m'étais bercé d'illusions. Les infirmières faisaient leur boulot, soigné, sans regarder vraiment le patient. Avec elles, je me sentais souvent transparent. Le Dr David, lui, c'était encore pire, C'est lui qui me voyait quasiment à chaque fois. Je suis presque sûr qu'il avait remarqué mes blessures et pourtant il n'a jamais posé de questions. Il traitait ma crise et me renvoyait au foyer sans se soucier de mon sort. Pour me protégeais, je faisais comme si cette indifférence m'était égale. Je me répétais sans cesse les effets positifs de celle-ci. Au moins je n'avais pas à me soucier de la réaction de James. Mais au fond, j'aurais vraiment aimé que quelqu'un se souci assez de moi pour se poser des questions, que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi.

Ce soir, c'était enfin arrivé. Après 9 ans d'espoirs déçus, une personne s'était souciée de moi. Il n'a fait que me poser quelques questions mais il a aussi essayé de me rassurer. Le Dr Cullen m'avait consacré du temps, il m'avait considéré comme une personne à part entière. Il m'avait porté de l'intérêt et pour la première fois quelqu'un m'avait proposé de l'aide. En dépit de mon refus concernant son aide, cela m'avait profondément touché. Ce médecin avait réussi à me montrer que ma vie a de l'importance et pour cela je lui en étais reconnaissant. Le Dr Cullen dégageait une sorte de calme qui m'avait fait me sentir bien et pendant un instant, j'avais envisagé de tout lui raconter. Ma conscience m'avait alors rappelé ce qui arriverait. James serait plus que furieux. Alors je m'étais tût et j'avais laissé passé ma chance de me confier. De nouveau cela prouvait mon manque de courage, j'avais eu peur. Peur de la réaction de James mais aussi du regard que me porterait le Dr Cullen. J'avais honte, honte de ma laisser faire par James et surtout honte de ce qu'il me faisait, les coups et le reste. Rien que de pense cela, mon cœur se serrait douloureusement.

Rapidement, James vint me chercher pour me ramener au foyer. Après avoir rangé mes affaires et récupéré le traitement que le médecin m'avait prescrit, nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Celui-ci se fit dans le silence. Même si ce calme me convenait, il me donnait aussi la chair de poule. Avec James, j'avais appris que quand il était aussi calme, il finissait par arriver un truc moche. Arrivés à destination, nous descendîmes de voiture et je m'emparais de mes affaires. J'avais bien l'intention de passer les deux jours de repos prescrits par le Dr Cullen le plus possible dans ma chambre. Le foyer était désert à cette heure là, tous les pensionnaires étaient à l'école et les éducateurs profitaient de leur temps libre. Alors que j'allais partir à ma chambre, James me retint par le bras et se mit face à moi, tout en me plaquant au mur.

« - Maintenant que tu vas bien, on va pouvoir continuer là où nous en étions. Cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas passé du temps seul à seul ! »

En comprenant de quoi il parlait, un sentiment de frayeur m'envahit. En le remarquant, James se mit à rire.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser te reposer. On verra ce soir pour le reste, nous serons plus tranquilles. »

Il me relâcha et retourna à son bureau. Je montais alors les marches quatre à quatre et allait m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je jetais mon sac sur le lit et je m'assis par terre dans un coin de ma chambre. Je remontais mes jambes contre mon torse et mettais ma tête sur mes genoux. Je laissais les larmes couler librement. J'avais très bien compris ce qu'il sous-entendait et rien que d'y penser j'avais envie de vomir. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, je ne le voulais pas et pourtant je savais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. La première fois que c'était arrivé, c'était il ya deux ans. Depuis, il me faisait subir cela régulièrement et à chaque fois, je n'avais qu'une envie mourir.

_Flash back 2 ans auparavant_

_Je venais d'avoir 14 ans et ma vie ne ressemblait strictement à rien. Je n'avais personne pour penser à moi, pas d'amis, pas de parents. Je n'avais jamais été très sociable mais depuis la mort de mes parents j'avais érigé une bulle autour de moi pour me protéger du monde. Ce monde qui m'avait pris mes parents. J'adorais mon père et ma mère, ils étaient toute ma vie. Jusqu'à ce jour de Juillet, j'étais un enfant plutôt timide mais heureux de vivre. Mes parents faisaient tout pour moi, ma mère était aux petits soins et comme toutes les mères du monde, elle m'octroyait toutes les qualités possibles. C'est elle qui, d'ailleurs, m'avait inscrit à des cours de piano, elle trouvait que cela faisait classe pour un garçon. Encore une fois, elle avait eu de l'intuition, je m'étais révélé très doué. J'avais commencé les cours à l'âge de 4 ans et mon professeur me disait souvent que je jouais beaucoup mieux que les enfants de mon âge. Depuis la mort de mes parents, j'avais bien évidemment arrêté les cours et je jouais très peu. Quelquefois, au collège, je me rendais dans la salle de musique pour pratiquer, histoire de m'améliorer et de ne rien oublier. Et puis, cela me rappelait ma mère et même si parfois c'était difficile, j'aimais revoir son visage serein lorsqu'elle me regardait jouer. _

_Sept ans après leur mort, je n'arrivais toujours pas à accepter surtout, lorsque je voyais ma vie actuelle. Je détestais vivre dans ce foyer. Je détestais les autres garçons qui y vivaient, car eux étaient épargnés par James. Je détestais les éducateurs, qui, au lieu de se rendre compte de ce que je vivais, passaient leur temps à dire que j'étais le chouchou de James. Et je haïssais James d'existait. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'il me traite comme cela, mais il l'avait toujours fait. _

_Quand j'étais arrivé ici, à 7 ans, je faisais chaque nuit des cauchemars concernant mes parents et je pleurais souvent en les réclamants. C'est à cause de cela qu'il m'avait battu la première fois. Il m'avait emmené dans son bureau, m'avait crié dessus et avait fini par me donner des coups de ceinture. Il m'avait menacé si je disais quoique ce soit à quelqu'un. Et depuis ce jour, il me battait au moindre prétexte. _

_Il me restait 15 minutes avant de devoir aller dans ma chambre pour la nuit et j'étais en train de me remémorer tout cela, assis dans la salle de jeux du foyer, lorsque je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je vis qu'il s'agissait de Benjamin. Il été arrivait il y a tout juste une semaine, et, il m'avait pris en grippe. Agé de 4 ans comme moi, il était plutôt bien bâti. Assez pour que la plupart des personnes le craignent. Il passait son temps à me provoquer et moi je tentais à chaque fois de ne pas répondre à ses provocations. Non seulement, il été beaucoup plus fort que moi et n'hésiterais pas à me régler mon compte si je le défiais, mais aussi, je savais que James n'apprécierait vraiment pas que je me batte avec un autre pensionnaire. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il me ferait subir comme punition si je passais à l'acte. Je continuais donc de lire mon livre en essayant d'occulter sa présence. Evidemment, Benjamin en avait décidé autrement et commença à me provoquer. _

_« - Alors Eddie, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? _

_- Rien. »_

_Je répondais d'un air indifférent alors que j'avais envie de lui hurler dessus. Je détestais par-dessus tout que l'on m'appelle Eddie. J'espérais franchement qu'il abandonne et qu'il me laisse en paix, ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas. _

_« - Alors y paraît que tu es le petit chéri de James ?_

_- Fiches moi la paix Benjamin. _

_- Sinon quoi Eddie ! »_

_Il m'arracha mon livre et le jeta à terre. _

_« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ? Tu vas aller te plaindre à ton cher James ? »_

_Je serrais les poings et fixait le mur droit devant moi pour me calmer. Il ne fallait pas répondre. Je devais me contrôler. Il continua sa provocation. _

_« - Oh non, je sais, tu vas me tuer c'est ça. Après tout, je ne serais pas le premier. Tout le monde sait que c'est de ta faute si tes parents sont morts, tu portes malheur ! Tu les as tués ! »_

_A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je me jetais sur lui et le rouait de coups. Ma fureur était tellement grande, qu'il n'arrivait pas à riposter. J'allais lui asséner un 3ème__ coup de poing sur le visage, quand les éducateurs arrivèrent. L'un deux me tira violemment en arrière._

_« - Non mais ça va pas Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il, te prend ? Tu es devenu fou ! »_

_Il me tenait toujours fermement le bras et il continuait à m'incendier. J'avais le regard fixé au sol et je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : la réaction de James. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'éducateur pour décider de me conduire au bureau du directeur. Il me laissa devant la porte le temps d'aller expliquer la raison de ma venue à James. Il ressortit rapidement et me dit d'attendre que James m'appelle. Je tremblais littéralement de peur, je savais que quoi qu'il allait se passer dans ce bureau, ce ne serait pas bon du tout pour moi. Je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point. _

_« - Edward, viens ici ! »_

_Je m'exécutais rapidement ne voulant pas attiser sa colère. J'avais tout juste franchi la porte que je reçu une gifle magistrale qui m'envoya valser sur le mur. Je m'effondrais au sol. _

_« - Lèves-toi, dépêche-toi ! »_

_Il m'attrapa le bras et me mis face à lui._

_« - Je t'avais pourtant dit de te tenir tranquille. Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin. Tu te mets à attaquer les autres sans raison maintenant !_

_- Mais c'est… »_

_Une seconde gifle atterrit sur ma joue. La prise de James sur mon bras m'empêcha de tomber. _

_« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me répondre. J'ai été trop coulant avec toi, tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête. Je vais devoir être plus sévère à cause de toi. Allez dépêches-toi ! »_

_Il me poussa contre le bureau et comme j'en avais l'habitude, je retirais mon tee-shirt. Alors, il commença à me frapper, encore plus fort que d'habitude. Je pleurais à cause de la douleur. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il me rattrapa le bras et me remit face à lui._

_« - C'est pas la peine de pleurer, tu le méritais. C'est de ta faute. Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer. C'est compris ? _

_- Oui, par…pardon. Je ne le referais plus. _

_- Je sais que tu finiras par recommencer. Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui chercher les ennuis._

_- Non, je vous, je vous le promets. S'il vous plaît. »_

_Je continuais de pleurer, je n'arrivais pas a m'arrêter. J'avais trop peur, je voyais dans les yeux de James, une lueur malsaine comme je ne lui en avais jamais vu. _

_« - Tais-toi ! Je vais m'assurer que tu ne recommenceras pas. Viens là. »_

_Il me tira jusqu'à la porte se trouvant au fond de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et me propulsa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il rentra également et verrouilla la porte. Je me rendis compte que l'on se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il me jeta sur le lit et s'avança vers moi. _

_« - Non, qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »_

_Il me gifla de nouveau._

_« - Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sinon ça ira très mal pour toi ! »_

_Il arriva près de moi et commença à caresser mon torse nu, puisqu'il ne m'avait pas laissé remettre mon tee-shirt. Je n'osais pas bouger, j'étais pétrifié par la peur. James avait déjà eu des gestes déplacés. Il lui arrivait parfois de me caresser le torse ou les cuisses lorsqu'il venait dans ma chambre mais, ce soir, je savais qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là. _

_« - Tu es plutôt mignon Edward, tu sais ?_

_- S'il vous plaît arrêter._

_- Tais-toi j'ai dit ! »_

_Ma joue accueillit une nouvelle gifle. A cet instant, je compris que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il continua de me caressait le torse puis il continua ses gestes en descendant sur mes cuisses. Il frôla mon entrejambe et je tressaillis. Les larmes coulaient abondamment. Il me fit alors, brusquement, mettre à genoux et il se leva. Je n'osais pas le regarder mais lorsque j'entendis la fermeture éclair de son jean s'ouvrir, je su que mon enfer allait commencer. Il se mit face à moi et me força à lever la tête. Je vis alors son membre dressé devant moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de reculer. Il attrapa vivement mes cheveux et me fit avancer._

_« - Prends-moi dans ta bouche, plus vite que ça !_

_- S'il vous plaît non, arrêter, je vous en pris ! »_

_Il augmenta sa prise sur mes cheveux._

_« - Tu fais ce que je te dis et tout de suite ! »_

_Il avança ma tête jusqu'à ce que ma bouche soit collée à son membre, mes sanglots redoublèrent. Il se pencha à mon oreille et proféra des menaces, qui malgré moi, me firent ouvrir la bouche. Il s'engouffra alors à l'intérieur de ma bouche. J'avais envie de vomir et de pleurer encore plus si cela était possible. J'espérais que tout cela était un cauchemar et que j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Malheureusement, ses coups de butoirs au fond de ma gorge me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je ne souhaitais plus qu'une seule chose, que ma vie s'achève dans l'instant. Il continua pourtant son horrible besogne pendant de longues minutes en faisant des va et vient dans ma bouche. Enfin, il arrêta. Il m'amena alors sur le lit et me fit m'allonger sur le dos. Je n'osais plus lutter. J'étais complètement à sa merci. Il m'enleva alors rapidement mon pantalon et je me retrouvais alors en boxer devant lui. Quand il entreprit de me le retirer lui aussi, je me débattais et réussi à aller me réfugier dans un coin de la chambre._

_« - Viens ici dépêches-toi ! » cria-t-il._

_« - Non s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas ! S'il vous plaît !_

_- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux ou pas. C'est de ta faute, tu le sais, tu as désobéi Edward. C'est pour ton bien que je le fais. Tu dois apprendre à obéir. _

_- S'il, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne recommencerais plus. C'est, c'est promis. _

_- Peut-être, mais ce soir tu l'as fait, je dois sévir !_

_- Non s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Je vous en pris, pitié, pitié ! »_

_Malgré mes supplications, il me traina jusqu'au lit. Il s'empara de sa ceinture et me frappa plusieurs fois. _

_« - Tu m'obéis maintenant. Je ne le redirais pas, si tu recommences, je te frapperais si fort que tu me supplieras de t'achever ! »_

_Les coups me firent affreusement mal, il y avait été beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude et je pouvais à peine bouger. Il m'enleva alors prestement mon boxer, et, je n'eu plus la force de résister, à aucun moment. J'étais à moitié inconscient tellement la douleur et l'humiliation étaient fortes. Il se mit à toucher mon sexe et je ne pus que continuer de verser mes larmes. D'un geste brusque, il écarta mes cuisses et ce que je redoutais le plus, arriva. Il enfonça un 1__er__ doigt en moi et je retins un cri de douleur. Puis un 2__ème__ et un 3__ème__, je ne pu retenir plus longtemps mes cris et j'hoquetais de douleur. James m'asséna une gifle en me disant de me taire et d'apprécier. J'étais désemparé, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Il retira alors ses doigts et, instantanément, il présenta sons sexe à mon entrée. Je tentais de supplier une dernière fois, en vain. Il entra d'un seul coup de rein et je poussais un cri de douleur. James mit alors sa main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris. Il commença ses va et vient. Je me sentais déchiré à l'intérieur. La douleur était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir auparavant. Je sentais un filet de sang couler le long de mes cuisses et je savais que, maintenant, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il été en train de me faire la pire chose au monde. Il me salissait et des à présent j'avais honte de moi, de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux, je renonçais à lutter. J'étais résigné. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il continua ses coups de reins de plus en plus violents. Et, enfin, il se répandit en moi. Il se retira et me caressa tendrement la joue. _

_« - J'espère que tu as compris maintenant. Tu dois m'obéir Edward. Bien sûr, tu ne dois rien dire à personne, je te fais confiance. Rhabilles-toi rapidement et retournes dans ta chambre. »_

_Je lui obéis prestement et cette nuit, je la passais à vomir et pleurer. _

_Fin flash back_

Je me repassais sans cesse cette journée dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là à pleurer. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ce soir, j'allais encore subir le pire. Seulement, cette fois, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne pouvais plus. Mes sanglots redoublèrent. C'est alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je me recroquevillais le plus possible sur moi-même en faisant abstraction du monde environnant. Je sentis que la personne s'approchait de moi.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

* * *

Voilà, a bientôt pour la suite, n'oubliez pas le joli bouton vert !!

Merci !!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Voici le 6ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!**

**Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et à tous ceux m'ayant laissé une review !!**

**Merci à tous !!!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Ma journée de travail venait de s'achever. Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment été concentré sur mes dossiers aujourd'hui. J'ai passé mon temps à m'inquiéter pour Edward. J'étais plus que certain que quelque chose clochait chez ce gamin. Et après y avoir réfléchi une partie de la nuit, mes doutes se confirmaient de plus en plus. J'avais déjà vu des enfants maltraités et Edward avait un comportement similaire à eux. Il était terrorisé par les contacts physiques, ne répondait pas aux questions et il était très malheureux. On voyait tout de suite qu'il avait peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, mais quoi ? Là encore j'avais des doutes, mais pas de preuves.

Edward vivant dans un foyer d'accueil, la personne qui lui faisait du mal se trouvait sûrement parmi les employés, et, effectivement le directeur était une personne bizarre. Quand je lui avait parlé d'Edward, il avait paru peut intéressé par son état de santé mais plus par ce que le gamin aurait pu me dire. De plus, il était très pressé de le ramener au foyer, il voulait éviter de passer trop de temps à l'hôpital. Tout ces signes me montrait que lui aussi cachait quelque chose, j'étais donc presque sûr qu'il était responsable de l'état de garçon ou du moins, il était au courant et il protégeait la personne responsable. Je ne lui avait pas parlé de mes doutes n'ayant pas de preuves, en plus, si c'était lui et qu'Edward repartait là bas, il pourrait avoir plus d'ennuis. Tant qu'il ne me dirait rien de concret, je ne pourrait accuser personne officiellement. C'est donc pour cela que j'avais décidé de garder Edward pour la nuit. Cela me laissait le temps de réfléchir, et je pouvais ainsi le garder en sécurité pour un temps.

Ma discussion avec Esmée m'avait convaincu d'aller rendre visite à Edward directement là-bas. Dès ma garde terminée, à 16H, je prenais donc la direction du foyer Andrews. J'arrivais rapidement à destination, je me garais devant l'entrée. Je restais quelques minutes dans la voiture, à réfléchir. Pour la première fois depuis que j'exerçais, j'avais vraiment peur de ce que j'allais pouvoir découvrir. Les quelques minutes passées avec Edward m'avait bouleversées et je m'étais vraiment attaché à lui. Dans ma profession c'est une chose que nous devons éviter pour se protéger et ne pas souffrir lorsque malheureusement une des personnes que nous soignons, ne guérit pas. Et, jusqu'à présent, j'avais respecté cette consigne. Mais hier soir, tout avait changé. Son regard m'avait forcé à tout remettre en question et je savais qu'à partir de cet instant je ne pourrais plus laissé quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Le voir souffrir me faisait aussi mal que s'il s'agissait d'un de mes enfants. Pour toutes ces raisons, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de ce qui pouvait se dérouler dans ce foyer, et cela depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Finalement, je descendais de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes après, je me retrouvais en face du directeur Mr James. Surpris, il me questionna sur l'objet de ma visite.

« - Je viens voir comment se porte Edward. Je n'ai pas pu le voir ce matin avant qu'il quitte l'hôpital.

- Il se repose dans sa chambre depuis que l'on est rentrés.

- Bien, vous permettez que je le vois quelques instants ?

- D'accord, sa chambre est au 2ème étage, c'est la numéro 15.

- Merci. »

Alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer de nouveau que lors de notre discussion, le directeur était mal à l'aise. J'avais bien compris que ma présence ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Tout cela fit augmenter mon angoisse de savoir dans quel état j'allais retrouver Edward. J'espérais vraiment qu'il allait bien. J'arrivais devant la porte de sa chambre et je frappais plusieurs fois. N'obtenant aucune réponse, je me décidais à entrer. Tout d'abord, je ne vis personne. Puis, j'entendis un sanglot provenant d'un coin de la chambre. C'est alors que je le vis. Edward se tenait assis dans le coin, replié sur lui-même. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière et sa tête venait taper contre le mur. Son corps était secoué de sanglots. Je l'appelais plusieurs fois mais c'est comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Edward s'était réfugié dans son monde. Ce que je craignais était donc arrivé, quelqu'un s'en était encore pris à lui. Je m'approchais précautionneusement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je posais une main sur son épaule. A ce simple contact, ses sanglots redoublèrent et son corps entier se contracta.

« - Edward, Edward calmes-toi, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. »

Malgré les paroles rassurantes que je lui murmurais, il continuait de pleurer. De plus, depuis que je m'étais approché, il répétais sans cesse la même chose.

« - S'il vous plaît, pitié. Je ne recommencerais plus. S'il vous plaît, pas encore. Pitié. »

Il était visiblement terrorisé et sûrement en proie à des souvenirs terribles. Je continuais donc d'essayer de le calmer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il semblait commencer à revenir dans la réalité. Il souleva la tête et son regard terrorisé s'arrêta sur moi.

« - Dr Cullen ?

- Oui, ça va aller Edward. Tout va bien. »

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage. J'approchais ma main de lui pour les essuyer. Et même s'il se crispa légèrement, il ne se retira pas de mon contact. Cela me rassurait car ça voulait dire qu'il avait compris que je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

« - Viens te mettre sur ton lit Edward, tu seras mieux ! »

Je l'aidais à se relever et le conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Il s'assit au bord et baissa la tête. Il savait que j'allais vouloir avoir une discussion avec lui et cela ne l'enchantait guère à priori. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il était hors de question de ne pas avoir de réponses à mes questions. Le spectacle auquel j'avais assisté quelques instants plus tôt m'avait convaincu qu'Edward était en danger. J'avais fais une promesse et j'avais bien l'intention de la tenir. Je voulais à tout prix le protéger. Je savais pourtant que la discussion à venir serait difficile et que j'allais devoir insister voire le brusquer un peu pour obtenir des réponses. J'étais obligé pour pouvoir l'aider.

« - Edward, maintenant je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe !

- Rien Dr Cullen.

- Non, ne me dis pas ça ! La dernière fois déjà, tu as clairement évité mes questions mais je suis loin d'être stupide. Je veux savoir ce qui t'as mis dans cet état.

- S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas ! »

Il se remit à sangloter. Je savais que parler de cela était difficile pour lui, d'autant plus en se trouvant toujours dans le lieu de ses souffrances. Je comprenais qu'il ne me dirait rien tant que l'on serait ici. Il se sentait trop vulnérable et en danger pour m'avouer quelque chose. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution pour être sûr de l'existence des sévices, même si je n'en doutais pas, il me fallait une preuve pour que lui comprenne qu'il ne pouvait plus me le cacher. C'est à ce moment que je me souvenais de l'épisode, à l'hôpital, de sa douleur au dos. Je devais donc le convaincre de me laisser regarder celui-ci. Vu la scène qu'il m'avait fait la veille, je doutais qu'il se laisse faire et pourtant il le fallait absolument.

« - Edward, écoutes-moi. Je voudrais voir ton dos, s'il te plaît.

- Non ! »

Sa réponse avait été catégorique, il en était presque venu à crier. Il s'était légèrement écarté de moi. Je voyais qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas en arriver là. Il le fallait, pour son bien.

« - Edward, laisse moi regarder. C'est important. J'en ai pour 1 minute.

- Non. Pitié, s'il vous plaît. »

Voir son regard suppliant me fit vraiment mal au cœur et je n'avais qu'une envie, mettre fin à son chagrin et le rassurer. Malgré tout, je devais voir son dos et comme il commençait à se lever du lit pour s'éloigner de moi, je lui attrapait vivement le poignet. Mon geste le surprit et à mon plus grand regret, il lui fit également peur. Je me dépêchais donc pour en finir rapidement. Tout en le retenant par le poignet, je soulevais son tee-shirt. Edward continuais à me supplier et lorsque j'eu remonté complètement son tee-shirt, il arrêta et pleura silencieusement. La vision que m'offrait son dos me donna envie de vomir. Il était entièrement recouvert de bleus et de longues traces rouges. Certaines étaient récentes et devaient vraiment le faire souffrir. Les autres étaient plus anciennes. Le fait qu'elles n'est pas encore disparues prouvait que les coups avaient été porté avec une grande violence. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ? J'étais furieux rien qu'en imaginant que quelqu'un puisse lui porter des coups. Apparemment, ceux-ci avaient été administrés grâce à une ceinture.

« - Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Personne, c'est bon tout va bien.

- Non, rien ne va ! Quelqu'un t'a frappé et pas qu'une seule fois ! Qui ?

- S'il vous plaît. »

Il se remit à pleurer encore plus fort et je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus aujourd'hui. En tout cas, ma décision était prise. Edward ne resterait pas ici une minute de plus. Alors que j'allais me dirigeais vers la porte, Edward m'interpella.

« - Dr Cullen, où allez-vous ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens dans un instant. »

Je vis dans son regard qu'il avait compris que j'allais aller voir le directeur et il me suppliait silencieusement de ne pas le faire.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, d'accord. Je m'occupe de tout, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. »

Je lui fis un sourire bienveillant et quittait la chambre. En me dirigeant vers le bureau de James, je pensais à ce que j'allais lui dire. Il était inenvisageable de lui donner la véritable raison. Même si je n'avais aucune preuve qu'il était l'auteur des coups, je devais quand même me méfier. Je devais donc y aller doucement pour le convaincre de me laisser emmener Edward. Je frappais à son bureau et il m'invita rapidement à entrer.

« - Alors Dr Cullen, comment se porte Edward ?

- Et bien, il pourrait aller mieux.

- Comment ça ?

- La dernière crise la réellement épuisé. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Et que pouvons-nous y faire ? »

Je voyais que la conversation prenait un tour qui ne lui plaisait guère. Par contre, moi, je savais, que c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour le convaincre. Faire comme si seul son état de santé m'inquiétait était parfait. Il ne pourrait pas s'opposer si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa lui.

« - Et bien, je pense qu'il a besoin de plus d'affection et d'attention pour qu'il aille mieux. Il lui faut un environnement stable pour qu'il se sente bien et puisse guérir.

- Je vois et à quoi songeais-vous ?

- Il lui faudrait rapidement une famille d'accueil !

- Vous savez Edward a 16 ans et trouver une famille prête à l'accueillir, surtout alors qu'il est malade, est plus que difficile.

- je sais, c'est pour cela que je voudrais vous proposer de le prendre avec moi.

- Chez vous ?

- Oui, j'en ai déjà parlé avec ma femme et elle est d'accord pour l'accueillir.

- Je ne sais pas, vous savez c'est un adolescent difficile. Il pourrait vous causer des ennuis!

- Ne vous inquiétais pas, j'ai l'habitude. Tout se passera bien. Je vous assure. Et puis, je pense réellement que c'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

- Bon, très bien, si vous insistait. Je prépare les papiers.

- D'accord, merci. Je vais le chercher. »

Je quittais rapidement le bureau, ravi d'avoir réussi à le persuader. J'avais bien remarqué sa tentative pour me décourager mais, heureusement, il avait cédé. En remontant dans la chambre, je passais un rapide coup de fil à Esmée pour la prévenir. Comme je m'y attendais, elle était ravie. Je prenais le temps de lui expliquer rapidement la situation d'Edward pour qu'elle puisse prévenir les enfants d'y aller doucement. Bien sûr, je lui demandais de ne pas leur parler des marques de coups pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de remarques qui puissent déstabiliser Edward. Après avoir raccroché, je me dirigeais vers la chambre soulagé de savoir que dans quelques instants Edward serait définitivement en sécurité. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la chambre, il n'avait pas bougé du lit. Visiblement, il avait été très inquiet de ce que j'avais pu faire. D'ailleurs, il me questionna aussitôt.

« - Où étiez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste été discuté avec le directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? »

Je sentais qu'il avait peur de ce que j'avais pu raconter à James. Je le rassurais donc immédiatement.

« - Je lui ai juste dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi et que je pensais qu'il te fallait un environnement plus stable.

- Quoi, vous lui avez dit de m'envoyer dans une famille d'accueil ?

- Oui, tout a fait.

- Pas la peine. Il n'en trouvera pas vous savez. Personne ne voudra de moi !

- Et bien, détrompes toi. Il a déjà trouvé. Je lui ai proposé de te prendre avec moi. Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

- Je…vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, totalement sûr. J'ai prévenu ma femme, Esmée. Et si tu le veux, tu es le bienvenue chez nous. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- D'accord . Merci Dr Cullen.

- De rien Edward. Ça va aller maintenant, je te le promet. Allez, je vais t'aider à préparer tes affaires. »

Nous rassemblions rapidement ses affaires et je voyais clairement qu'Edward était soulagé de quitter cet endroit. Une fois toutes ses affaires mises dans un sac, nous descendîmes. Plus on se rapprochait du bureau de Mr James, et plus je sentais Edward se tendre. Pour tenter de le rassurer, je mis une main sur son épaule. Et encore une fois, il accepta ce geste sans s'éloigner. Il arrivait même à se détendre. J'expédiais les formalités avec le directeur en ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'adresser à Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente de nouveau mal à l'aise. Je l'entrainais donc d'un pas rapide et après avoir rangé son sac dans le coffre, je m'installais au volant. Edward restait silencieux et je ressentais son anxiété. Après tout, je l'entrainais dans l'inconnu. Il allait vivre avec une famille qu'il ne connaissait pas. J'engageais donc la conversation.

« - Tu verras Edward, tout se passera bien. Esmée est vraiment ravi de t'accueillir et je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec nos enfants.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Oui, 4. Deux garçons et deux filles. L'ainé, Emmett, a 18 ans. Les jumeaux, Rosalie et Jasper, ont 17 ans et Alice la dernière a 16 ans, comme toi. Ils vont dans le même lycée que toi.

- Oui, je vois qui c'est.

- Je t'assure que ça ira. Tu n'as plus a avoir peur. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. »

Je vis alors une larme silencieuse couler le long de sa joue et pour la première fois, un vrai sourire s'inscrivait sur son visage. Je savais qu'à présent il comptait sur moi et je ne le décevrais pas. Je le protégerais. Je savais que ça allait être difficile, surtout lorsque nous devrions aborder le sujet de la maltraitance qu'il avait subi mais je ferais en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. Je l'aiderais à aller mieux et à être de nouveau heureux. Je l'aimais déjà comme s'il était mon fils alors je serais un vrai père pour lui. Il le méritait vraiment.

* * *

Voilà, je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon.

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis, please !!!

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine. Je posterais donc au plus tard dans 15 jours. Je fais le plus vite possible.


	8. Chapter 7

Je poste le 7ème chapitre à cette heure tardive. Désolé pour l'attente.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont tous humains dans ma fic.

Bonne lecture !!!

Etais-je vraiment en train de quitter le foyer ? J'avais du mal à le croire et pourtant. A cet instant, je me trouvais dans la voiture du Dr Cullen et je m'éloignais de James. Depuis quelque temps, ma vie prenait une drôle de tournure. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse folle. Je devais l'avouer, la plupart étaient plutôt bien pour moi. Le destin avait pour une fois, décidé d'être en ma faveur. Il avait mis sur mon chemin le Dr Cullen.

Etant habitué à l'indifférence des personnes, je n'osais plus espérer attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Il a fallu que j'attende pendant de nombreuses années pour trouver une personne qui comprendrait et qui ferait quelque chose. À l' instant où j'avais passé les portes de l'hôpital, lundi soir, ma vie avait changé. Le Dr Cullen avait su voir ce que personne n'arrivait ou ne voulait voir. Lui, il avait compris en quelques secondes. Le plus important, il avait agit. Il m'était venu en aide sans que je ne lui aie réellement demandé. Je l'avais même repoussé par peur. James m'avait toujours prévenu que je ne devais pas me plaindre, à personne. Après avoir passé toutes ces années auprès de lui, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas lui désobéir. Tant de fois, je m'étais retrouvé dans son bureau à subir sa colère alors que je n'avais rien fait, qu'au bout du compte, j'avais perdu l'envie de me révolter. Alors, j'encaisser et surtout je me taisais. Et hier soir, je n'avais pas dérogé à cette règle. Je n'avais rien avoué au Dr Cullen, il avait deviné seul. Cet après-midi, lorsque j'avais vu qu'il était venu au foyer, j'avais vraiment eu peur. Peur qu'il vienne parler à James, qu'il vienne lui dire tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Mais encore une fois, il ne m'avait pas déçu. Il s'était tu et était seulement venu pour moi, pour voir comment j'allais. Heureusement qu'il était venu, sans cela, j'aurais encore dû subir un de ces horribles moment avec James. Grâce au Dr Cullen, j'avais réchappé à ça. J'avais apprécié le moment ou il avait tenté de me rassurer. C'était la 2ème fois qu'il avait des gestes affectueux ayant pour seul but de me sécuriser. La seule personne qui le faisait et que je laissais faire, c'était lui. Même si j'avais toujours du mal avec les contacts physiques, au fond, je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Au vu de l'état dans lequel il m'avait trouvé, il s'était posé de nombreuses questions et cette fois-ci, il ne m'avait pas laissé me défiler. J'avais refusé catégoriquement de lui répondre mais il s'y était pris autrement. Il m'avait forcé à lui montré mon dos et la seule vu de celui-ci l'avait convaincu que quelqu'un me faisait du mal. Il avait tout découvert mais encore une fois il ne m'avait pas trahi et n'avait rien dit à James. Il lui avait simplement parlé de ma santé et surtout, il l'avait convaincu de me laisser partit avec lui.

Quand il m'avait demandé si j'étais d'accord pour aller habiter chez lui, je n'avais pas réfléchi. Ma seule pensée fut que j'avais une chance de m'éloigner un temps de James. Cela me suffisait amplement, j'avais donc accepté. Voilà à quoi je réfléchissais, assis dans la voiture du Dr Cullen. Dans quelques minutes, nous arriverions chez lui et je devrais faire face à toute sa famille. Evidemment, cela m'angoissait et même si le Dr Cullen m'avait rassuré, je continuais de m'inquiétais. Surtout vis à vis de ses enfants, moi, l'associable de service, j'allais me retrouver à vivre avec 4 adolescents de mon âge. Pour rajouter à cela, je savais que l'une des ses filles était la meilleure amie de Bella. Moi qui voulais éviter qu'elle soit au courant de ma vie, c'était raté. J'avais aussi peur de la réaction des enfants Cullen. Après tout, qui me dit qu'ils avaient envie de me voir débarquer chez eux. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi, nous venions d'arriver et je du mettre fin à mes interrogations. Malgré moi, je commençais à trembler et ma respiration devenait plus rapide. Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer dans cette maison et d'affronter le jugement de ses habitants.

« - Edward, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si. Je… non rien ça va !

- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Alors dis-moi ce qui t'ennui.

- Je sais pas. Je veux dire, et si, enfin, qui vous dit que votre famille acceptera ma présence ?

- J'ai prévenu ma femme, tu te rappelles et je peux t'assurer qu'elle était plus que ravi que je te ramène avec moi !

- Oui, mais et vos enfants ?

- Ne t'angoisse pas pour eux. Esmée a du les prévenir de ta venue et je suis sûr qu'ils sont d'accord avec ça. Je les connais alors s'il te plaît fais moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- On y va ? »

Il sortit de la voiture et je l'imitais rapidement. Pendant que le Dr Cullen sortait mes affaires du coffre, j'admirais la ville blanche qui se dressait devant moi. C'est sûr que cette maison était idéale pour cette grande famille. Elle est immense et surtout magnifique. Elle est composée de trois étages entièrement ouverts sur l'extérieur grâce à d'immenses baies vitrées. Je restais stupéfait devant la beauté de cette demeure.

« - Alors ta nouvelle maison te plaît ?

- Oui, vous avez une très belle maison.

- Merci, mais c'est aussi chez toi à présent. Allez, viens ! »

Il m'entraina sur le perron et m'invita à pénétrer dans l'entrée de la villa. L'intérieur était encore plus beau que la façade. Tout les murs étaient blancs el les meubles tous très bien assortis. Tout cela donné un style très moderne à la maison. L'arrivée d'une personne dans l'entrée me sortit e ma contemplation.

« - Bonsoir Carlisle, ça va ?

- Bonsoir ma chérie, oui tout va bien. Esmée, je te présente Edward.

- Enchanté Edward. Je suis ravie de t'avoir avec nous. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. »

Dès les premiers mots qu'elle m'adressa, je me sentis rassuré. Sa voix m'avait fait ressentir tout l'instinct maternel qu'elle possédait. Je sus instantanément qu'elle me considérait déjà comme un membre de sa famille. Son sourire bienveillant me rappelait ma mère. Et surtout, je vis dans son regard la même chose que j'avais déjà vu dans le regard du Dr Cullen, l'envie de me protéger et de m'aider. Alors, avec tout cela, il ne me vint même pas à l'idée de reculer lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur ma joue. Le seul geste dont je fus capable était de sourire.

« - Bonsoir Mme Cullen. Je suis ravi de vus rencontrer et merci beaucoup d'accepter de m'accueillir ici.

- Oh mais de rien Edward, c'est moi qui suis heureuse. Et puis, vu que tu vas habiter avec nous, plus de madame juste Esmée ce sera parfait.

- D'accord.

- Bien, les enfants sont au salon. Je leur ai expliqué qu'Edward allait vivre avec nous. Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer. »

Voilà, on y était. Ce que je redoutais le plus allait se produire dans quelques secondes. J'allais me retrouver face à 4 personnes qui devaient sûrement se poser de nombreuses questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune envie de répondre. Le Dr Cullen m'entraina jusqu'au salon. Je vis alors les enfants Cullen, tout les quatre installés sur un des canapés. Visiblement, les garçons jouaient à un jeu vidéo. Dès que nous fûmes tout les trois dans la pièce, ils cessèrent leur activité et me dévisagèrent. La seule fois ou je m'étais retrouvé face à eux, c'était avec Bella après que l'on ai travaillés ensemble. Et l'on ne peut pas dire que cela c'était bien passé. Les insinuations et les blagues d'Emmett et Alice m'avaient refroidi. Le Dr Cullen fit alors les présentations.

« - Edward, je te présente Jasper, Emmett, Alice et Rosalie. »

Tous me saluèrent rapidement sauf le petit lutin nommé Alice, qui se mit en tête de se rapprocher de moi dans le but de me prendre dans ses bras. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je reculais vivement pour éviter son contact. Elle s'arrêta net et me regarda. Je n'osais pas relever la tête et affronter tous ces regards interrogatifs. Une fois de plus, je sentis une pression réconfortante sur mon épaule. Le Dr Cullen connaissait mon aversion pour les contacts.

« - Ca va Edward ?

- Oui, je suis désolé.

- C'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Alice, s'il te plaît.

- Heu… désolé Edward. Je voulais pas te, enfin, désolé. »

Toujours mal à l'aise, je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice qui reprenait sa place auprès de ses frères et sœur. A mon soulagement, ils n'avaient pas l'air trop choqués par ma réaction. Leur mère avait dû leur faire un topo sur moi comme le Dr Cullen m'avait dit.

« - Moi je dis, c'est Bella qui va être contente quand elle va savoir que son petit Eddie vit avec nous !

- Emmett, s'il te plaît. » Le réprimanda son père.

La remarque d'Emmett me ramena vivement à Bella et à la peur que j'avais de sa réaction. Forcément, je lui avais omis certains détails alors qu'elle m'avait confié beaucoup de choses sur sa vie. Je lui avais même menti lors de certaines de ses questions, histoire qu'elle ignore ma véritable vie. De toute façon je devrais lui faire face à un moment ou un autre et j'aurais le temps, demain, de penser à ce que je lui dirais. C'est finalement Esmée qui me ramena à la réalité.

« - Tu connais Bella, Edward ?

- Vaguement, nous sommes dans le même cours de biologie.

- Bien, nous allons te montrer ta chambre maintenant, viens ! »

Je suivais donc le Dr Cullen jusqu'au 1er étage. En chemin, il m'énuméra la disposition de la maison. Je savais donc désormais que le 1er étage comportait ma chambre, la chambre de Jasper, celle du couple Cullen et le bureau du Dr Cullen. Au 2ème étage se trouvait les chambres d'Alice, Rosalie et Emmett.

Esmée m'invita à pénétrer dans ma chambre et je devais avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la chambre que j'avais eu ces 9 dernières années. Celle-ci était beige et très lumineuse grâce aux grandes baies vitrées recouvrant pratiquement deux murs entiers. Il y avait tout le mobilier nécessaire: un lit immense, étant habitué au lit une place du foyer je savais que j'allais apprécier le changement, un bureau assez vaste, une étagère et la plus grande armoire que je n'avais jamais vue. Je ne pourrais jamais la remplir entièrement, personne ne le pourrait. J'adorais définitivement cette chambre et je m'y sentais déjà très bien. Je m'interrogeais sur la présence d'une seconde porte au fond de la pièce. Esmée dû remarquer mon interrogation silencieuse puisqu'elle me dit.

« - Là c'est ta salle de bain personnelle.

- Ma salle de bain ! »

J'étais abasourdi. Ma propre salle de bains, j'avais l'impression de rêver. J'avais tellement l'habitude de partager ma salle de bain qu'en avoir une pour moi seul, représentait un vrai luxe.

« - Oui, toutes les chambres ont leur propre salle de bains.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Bien, j'espère que ta chambre te plaît Edward ?

- Oui merci Esmée, c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup Dr Cullen.

- Appelle-moi Carlisle et je suis ravi que cela te plaise. Bien, maintenant assied toi Edward. Nous devons discuter. »

Alors que je prenais place sur mon lit, mon estomac se contractait douloureusement. Je me doutais bien que le Dr Cullen voudrait reparler de ce qu'il avait découvert, et même si je n'en avais guère envie, je savais que c'était nécessaire. Par contre, le fait qu'Esmée soit encore dans la pièce me dérangeait un peu. J'ignorais de quoi elle était au courant mais parler de tout ça devant encore une autre personne me mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout, si elle était au courant, alors, peut-être que leurs enfants aussi et ça je ne le voulais absolument pas.

« - Vous avez tout raconté à votre femme ? »

En m'adressant au Dr Cullen, j'avais employé un ton de reproche ce qui montrait mon inconfort face à cette situation. Carlisle ne semblât pas se formaliser de mon ton et acquiesça calmement.

« - Mais, pourquoi ?

- Ecoutes Edward, tu es sous notre responsabilité et pour que nous puissions t'aider au mieux je crois qu'il était nécessaire de mettre Esmée au courant.

- Et les autres ?

- Nous ne leur avons rien dit, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Malgré ces explications, je n'osais pas regarder Esmée. Après tout, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle imaginait de la raison pour laquelle on m'avait frappé et peut-être pensait-elle que je l'avais mérité. Finalement, c'est elle qui s'approcha de moi, elle s'assit à mes côtés. Je baissais encore plus la tête, j'avais honte.

« - Edward, regarde-moi. »

Je ne réagissais pas de peur de voir la déception dans son regard. Elle m'obligea donc à obéir en mettant sa main sous mon menton et en tournant mon visage vers elle.

« - Ecoutes moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles on t'a frappé, ce n'est en rien de ta faute. D'accord ? »

J'hochais légèrement la tête rassuré de voir que son regard ne contenait que de la tendresse. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et me libéra.

« - Je dois soigner ton dos Edward ! »

Je tressaillis à cette phrase. Il l'avait vu une fois mais qu'il le revoit de nouveau me faisait angoisser. Et puis, s'il touchait aux blessures, cela allait faire horriblement mal.

« - Je suis obligé, il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bien je vais vous laissez seul. »

Alors qu'Esmée allait sortir de la pièce, je l'apostrophais.

« - Esmée ?

- Oui ?

- Vous… vous pourriez rester avec moi ?

- Bien sûr Edward. Je reste là si tu veux.

- Merci. »

Bizarrement, j'avais ressenti le besoin d'avoir la présence d'Esmée à ce moment. Peut-être était ce juste pour me rassurer et avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi lorsque j'aurais mal. En tout cas, elle me rassurait. Le Dr Cullen s'absenta quelques secondes, le temps d'aller prendre le nécessaire pour les soins. Il revint rapidement.

« - On y va Edward. Enlève ton tee-shirt et allonge-toi sur le lit s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. »

Je m'exécutais à regret sachant qu'Esmée allait pouvoir voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je m'installais sur le ventre dans mon lit. J'appréhendais le moment où Carlisle allait commencer. Certaines des blessures étant encore à vifs, cela allait être un très mauvais moment à passer. Je sentis Carlisle approchait.

« - Ca va être un peu douloureux mais je vais y aller doucement. »

Je jetais un regard paniqué vers Esmée qui se tenait encore debout à côté de mon lit. Elle s'assit immédiatement auprès de moi et commença à passer ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me rassurer.

« - Ca va aller Edward. Ca ne va pas durer longtemps. Je reste près de toi, d'accord.

- Avant Edward, je voudrais savoir quand on était faites les dernières blessures.

- Hier.

- C'était juste avant ta visite à l'hôpital n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui a déclenché la crise ? »

En repensant à cela, une larme roula sur ma joue qu'Esmée s'empressa d'essuyer.

« - Edward, c'est rien mon chéri. On n'est pas obligé de parler de cela maintenant.

- Très bien, alors je vais commencer. »

A peine avait-il débuté que la douleur m'envahit. Mon dos me brûlait encore plus que lorsque James m'assénait les coups. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mon visage. Esmée continua ses caresses dans mes cheveux et me parla pour me calmer. Ce qui marcha un peu. Grâce à ses doux mots de réconforts, j'arrivais à oublier légèrement la chaleur qui irradiait dans mon dos. Carlisle termina enfin.

« - C'est fini mon chéri. ca va c'est terminé.

- Tu peux te rhabiller Edward. Il faudra que j'applique cette crème tous les soirs pendant quelque temps mais cela sera moins douloureux je te rassure.

- Vien Edward, je vais t'aider à remettre ton polo.

- Merci. »

Esmée me renfila mon tee-shirt, mon dos étant encore endolori.

« - Ca va mon chéri ?

- Oui merci Esmée.

- Bien on va te laisser t'installer. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle nous.

- D'accord, merci. »

Après qu'Esmée m'est embrassée, ils partirent tout les deux. Je restais seul dans ma chambre.

Aujourd'hui commençait une nouvelle vie pour moi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Désolé s'il reste des fautes mais à 1H du matin la relecture est difficile.

J'attends vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises !!!

J'essaie de poster la semaine prochaine sinon à dans 15 jours. Merci !!!


	9. Chapter 8

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai été débordé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi je le trouve pas super mais bon, à vous de juger.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, alertes, ect…

Rappel : tous les personnages sont humains et ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !!!!

* * *

Seul, dans ma nouvelle chambre, je laissais libre court à mes réflexions. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que je ne me trouvais plus au foyer Andrews. Il y avait à peine 2 heures, j'étais en pleine crise d'angoisse face aux événements à venir et là je me prélassais dans une magnifique chambre chez des gens plus que merveilleux.

Je savais déjà que le Dr Cullen était une personne plaisante, calme et protectrice et là je devais avouer qu'il avait vraiment trouvé la femme parfaite pour lui. Esmée était une personne formidable. Elle m'avait tout de suite accepté et elle était visiblement ravie de m'accueillir. Pendant un instant, lorsque j'avais découvert que son mari lui avait avoué ce qu'il savait, j'avais eu peur. Peur que finalement elle me rejette, peur quelle m'accable de reproches ou pense les pires choses à mon sujet. Mais non, comme Carlisle, elle possédait une compréhension des personnes fabuleuse et lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de ma gêne, elle n'avait fait que me rassurer.

Ce soir, j'avais découvert grâce aux époux Cullen, de nouveaux sentiments : la confiance envers les autres et l'affection. J'avais presque oublié ce que cela était d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un, de pouvoir se reposer sur cette personne lorsque l'on va mal. Aujourd'hui, j'avais deux personnes qui ne demandaient qu'à prendre soin de moi. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait éprouvé de l'affection envers moi, il s'agissait de mes parents, mais, maintenant je ressentais de nouveau le bien être de se sentir important aux yeux d'une personne. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations me faisaient me sentir libre et bon dieu, ça faisait vraiment du bien.

La rencontre avec le reste de la famille n'avait pas été de tout repos mais ça c'était quand même bien déroulé. Bien sûr, comme je m'y attendais, j'avais eu du mal à m'ouvrir à eux mais ils avaient été plutôt cool. Il y avait deux sortes de tempérament au sein de la fratrie Cullen. Alice et Emmett, deux personnalités exubérantes. Alice et son entrain sans fin, toujours heureuse et de bonne humeur. J'espérais que ce n'était quand même pas comme cela tout le temps sinon ce serait vite épuisant. Emmett lui ressemblait, son activité de prédilection étant les blagues, pas toujours très drôles et des propos assez lourds. J'avais déjà gouté à ses âneries et j'avais été plutôt mal à l'aise. Malgré cela, leurs extravagances pouvaient être un atout lors des moments de blues, pour retrouver rapidement le moral. J'étais sûr que j'allais être leur nouvelle victime. J'aviserais dans ces moments là pour leur échapper au maximum.

Ensuite, il y avait les jumeaux, Jasper et Rosalie. Ils étaient beaucoup plus calmes et posés que leur frère et sœur. Ils avaient été plus réservés lors des présentations. J'avais même remarqué que Jasper était celui qui tempérait Alice. Jasper avait un calme olympien qui l'entourait et qui touchait les personnes alentours. Lorsqu'Alice avait voulu m'enlacer et que j'avais pris peur, j'avais croisé le regard de Jasper. Les mots me manquaient pour décrire ce que j'y avais aperçu : du réconfort, de la compassion, enfin, en tout cas, je m'étais détendu immédiatement. En somme, on pouvait dire que Jasper possédait de nombreuses qualités hérité de son père. Rosalie ressemblait beaucoup à son jumeau, physiquement bien sûr, tout les deux blonds comme les blés et d'immenses yeux bleus. Ils avaient aussi un caractère commun, même si, Rosalie devenait beaucoup plus expansive au contact de sa sœur, à ne pas en douter. Cette maison devait être bien agitée avec toutes ces personnalités différentes. Je devais avouer que cette mixité me plaisait assez et je pressentais que c'est-ce qui allait me permettre d'avancer, de sortir de mon monde si sombre. C'était sûrement la seule et unique chance que j'aurais de voir ma vie s'améliorer.

Analyser les enfants Cullen m'avait replongé dans le débat intérieur compliqué auquel j'étais soumis. Bella. La remarque d'Emmett m'avait chamboulé plus que je ne voulais l'avouer. J'étais le roi des menteurs. En ayant passé plus de la moitié de ma vie à tricher sur une grande quantité de choses, j'avais perdu l'habitude de devoir avouer la vérité. Quand j'avais rencontré Bella, j'avais cru pouvoir lui dissimuler ce qui se cachait réellement dans ma vie. Malheureusement, tout en ayant une chance incroyable d'avoir rencontré le Dr Cullen, j'avais aussi joué de malchance en tombant sur la famille de la meilleure amie de Bella.

Jeudi, lorsque je retournerais au lycée, elle saurait forcément la vérité ainsi que le fait que je lui avais délibérément menti. Au plus profond de moi, je n'avais qu'une angoisse, qu'elle me rejette purement et simplement. Ce ne serait pas la 1ère personne à le faire mais elle s'était particulier. C'était la seule personne auprès de qui je me sentais vraiment bien et où j'oubliais tout ce qui rendait ma vie si misérable. D'un autre côté, j'essayais de visualiser ce que pourrais être notre relation après cet aveu, si elle comprenait. Alors, peut-être, aurions-nous une chance d'être autre chose que des amis.

Depuis le premier jour, je ressentais des sentiments extrêmement forts pour elle, des choses que je n'avais jamais éprouvées pour personne d'autre. J'espérais donc pouvoir, un jour, être proche d'elle et avoir une relation suivie avec elle. De plus, si les Cullen acceptaient de m'héberger pendant une durée assez longue, voire jusqu'à ce que je puisse me débrouiller seul, alors, rien ne se mettrait plus en travers de mes envies. J'aurais une vie normale et pourrait donc être considéré comme un gars normal avec une petite amie.

Bien sûr, là, je m'emballais légèrement. Je n'avais aucune idée des sentiments de Bella. Evidemment, si elle me considérait comme rien d'autre qu'un ami, je devrais renoncer à vivre quelque chose avec elle et je serais dans l'obligation de me contenter d'être son ami. De mon côté, le plus gros obstacle était tout autre. Effectivement, tout d'abord, je n'avais jamais été proche de personne et surtout pas de cette façon. J'étais donc dans le flou le plus total en ce qui concernait les agissements que devrais avoir les 2 personnes concernait, lors de cette situation. J'étais paumé et je ne voyais pas qui saurait me renseigner. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur c'est ce qui pouvait se dérouler dans la continuité des événements. Je pensais évidemment aux rapprochements physiques. Je n'étais vraiment pas préparé à cela. De simples contacts comme une accolade me pétrifié alors penser à aller plus loin était inconcevable. Et puis, étais-je vraiment prêt à révéler à Bella les diverses marques qui parsemaient mon corps ? Même si ce genre de rapprochements prendrait du temps, je savais pertinemment que certaines des blessures étaient définitives. Je ne savais pas si j'oserais affronter son regard sur la preuve de la faiblesse dont j'avais fait preuve. Ne parlons même pas de relations sexuelles, je ne pourrais jamais. J'étais hanté par les souvenirs des assauts de James et jamais plus je ne pourrais permettre à qui que ce soit de me toucher de cette façon, même elle. J'aurais trop honte et puis j'étais si sale que Bella méritait vraiment mieux.

Finalement, je rangeais mes affaires. Possédant peu de choses, cela fut rapide. Quelques cd sur une étagère, 2-3 livres sur un autre et mes habits dans l'armoire. D'ailleurs, comme je l'avais prédis, celle-ci, était loin d'être pleine, bien au contraire. Elle paraissait bien vide, il faut dire aussi que je possédais seulement 4 jeans, 2 pantalons, 4 sweat-shirts et quelques tee-shirts. Je n'étais vraiment pas encombré par tout un tas de vêtements inutiles, juste le nécessaire. Alors que je finissais juste de mettre de l'ordre dans mes possessions, Jasper frappa à ma porte pour m'annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

Là encore, il s'agissait d'une épreuve. J'allais me retrouver, pour au moins une demi heure, entouré de tous les membres de la famille Cullen. Pour ajouter à mon malaise, je n'avais vraiment pas du tout faim. J'étais bien trop angoissé pour avaler quelque chose. Pourtant, je devrais faire un effort sachant que Carlisle avait remarqué mon manque d'appétit à l'hôpital et donc surveillerait ce que j'allais ingurgiter. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, j'entendais déjà le brouhaha des conversations.

« - Hum, je meurs de faim. Je pourrais avaler un grizzly entier ! » fit la voix grave d'Emmett.

« - Ouais, comme d'hab, tu ne pense qu'à manger Em. T'es un véritable estomac sur pattes. Je me demande où t'arrive à tout stocker. » répondit ironiquement Jasper.

« - Et bien, tu vois moustique, certains ont la chance, comme moi, d'avoir le physique et le métabolisme d'un véritable mec alors que d'autres, comme toi, n'ont pas ce privilège. Tu veux que je te dise, je crois que la répartition des gènes entre Rose et toi, a bugée. T'as du récupéré des chromosomes de filles, mon pauvre vieux ! » s'esclaffa Emmett

« - Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le moustique…

- Les garçons s'il vous plaît, ne commençaient pas ! » déclara Esmée pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

Je prenais une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger. Jasper et Emmett étaient déjà installés côte à côte. Carlisle se tenait en bout de table, Esmée à ses côté. Il ne manquait plus que les filles.

« - Ah, Edward viens t'asseoir ici ! » m'invita gentiment Esmée.

Je m'installais donc en face d'elle, à côté de Carlisle. Là où j'étais, le Dr Cullen, ne louperait pas un seul instant de mon repas. Alors que Rosalie et Alice apparaissaient, mon angoisse revenait de plus belle. Les filles étaient en train de se chamailler.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus fouiller dans mes affaires Lili.

- Oh, rose, tu vas pas en faire un drame. C'est juste un peu de maquillage.

- Et alors, j'ai horreur que l'on touche à mes affaires.

- Quelle rabat-joie.

- Rose, Alice, arrêtaient de vous disputer, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Mais maman…

- Rose, j'ai dit stop !

- Ok c'est bon.

- Excuse les Edward. Je t'assure qu'ils ne sont pas comme cela d'habitude. » me pria Esmée.

« - Désolée de te contredire chérie, mais j'ai bien peur que nos enfants ne se comportent ainsi tout le temps.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ils sont intenables. »

Ils rirent tout les deux et cette bonne humeur me détendit quelque peu. Une fois les filles installées, Esmée servit rapidement le repas. Les autres reprirent leur conversation très animé. A ce que je comprenais, le sujet était une fête. Apparemment, la discorde portait sur la voiture qui serait utilisé pour s'y rendre. Emmett voulait prendre sa jeep mais Rosalie préférait sa décapotable. On assistait à une guerre féroce entre les filles, Alice préférant elle aussi la voiture de Rosalie, plus classe à son goût, et Emmett, Jasper restait neutre.

« - Em, soit sérieux ta voiture et tout sauf confortable.

- Ouais, Rose a raison. En plus, elle n'ira pas avec le style de nos vêtements !

- T'es sérieuse Alice ! On s'en fiche des tenues, c'est une soirée à la Push, la Push. C'est pas un cocktail mondain.

- Tu comprends rien Em ! T'as aucun goût.

- Pas la peine de vous disputer. De toute façon, on aura besoin de deux voitures ! » trancha Jasper.

« - Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Emmett.

« - Bah, nous quatre plus Bella et Edward, il nous faut deux voitures ! »

En entendant cela, je me tournais vers Jasper.

« - Quoi ? »

J'espérais vraiment avoir mal compris. Je n'avais jamais été à aucune fête. En vérité, je sortais peu du foyer. Pourtant, c'est bien ce que je pensais, les autres voulaient que je les accompagne à cette fameuse soirée. Jasper me le confirma.

« - Il y a une fête à La Push vendredi soir. On y va tous et toi aussi.

- Je sais pas, je…

- Oh allez Ed, on va bien s'amuser. Viens avec nous, s'il te plaît ! » me demanda Alice avec une moue irrésistible. A tel point, que je donnais mon accord alors que je n'en avais aucune envie.

« - Ok, je viendrais avec vous.

- Et Eddie, tu viens de goûter à ton premier regard de chien battu made in Alice et il marche à chaque fois.

- C'est vrai Emmett. Personne ne me résiste ! »

Tout le monde rit et je me joignis timidement à eux. Voilà, Alice m'avait eu et à cause de ma naïveté, j'allais devoir supporté une fête ce qui implique d'être immergé au milieu de tout un tas de monde. Pour moi, cela s'annonçait comme une épreuve terrible, surtout que Bella serait présente. Enfin, je devais penser à une chose à la fois et pour l'instant, j'avais 3 jours pour me préparer psychologiquement.

Les enfants Cullen continuèrent à discuter entre eux et avec leurs parents. Ils me posèrent une ou deux questions mais, voyant que j'étais peu à l'aise, ils eurent l'obligeance de me laisser tranquille. Je pouvais ainsi me concentrer sur mon assiette et surtout sur ce qu'elle contenait. Non pas que les lasagnes d'Esmée ne soient pas bonnes mais il m'était impossible d'avaler une bouchée de plus. Mon estomac refusait d'accepter plus que ce que j'avais déjà ingurgité malgré que cela fût en très faible quantité. Je sentais le regard de Carlisle sur moi et je me forçais à ne pas le croiser pour éviter les interrogations. Apparemment, Carlisle en avait décidé autrement.

« - Edward ?

- Oui. » murmurais-je tout en levant la tête vers lui.

« - Tu ne manges pas ? »

Je ne sentis aucune colère venant de lui, juste de l'inquiétude. Tout comme le regard qu'Esmée portait sur moi. Je répondis faiblement en retournant à la contemplation de mon assiette.

« - Je n'ai juste pas faim !

- Ecoutes Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu as besoin de manger plus que cela pour être en meilleur forme.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Edward chéri, fais un effort pour moi, s'il te plaît ! »

La supplication d'Esmée me fit flancher et malgré mon manque d'appétit, je réussis à manger la moitié de mon assiette.

« - Ca ira pour l'instant mais il faudra que l'on discute de ce problème et faire en sorte de le régler rapidement. »

Je savais que Carlisle avait raison. De plus, je ne savais pas réellement d'où venait mon problème avec la nourriture. Je mangeais normalement, mais, il arrivait parfois que je sois trop angoissé ou autre pour me nourrir. La plupart du temps, cela passait rapidement, mais là, cela faisait 2 jours que je n'avais presque rien avalé. Il faudrait donc que je fasse face à ce problème aussi.

Le repas terminé, je m'isolais dans ma chambre. Je tombais littéralement de fatigue. Je pris une douche dans ma nouvelle salle de bains. Je pu observer que la crème que Carlisle m'avait appliqué faisait déjà effet. Mon dos me faisait beaucoup moins souffrir au contact de l'eau. Je me glissais avec empressement sous mes draps et m'endormit la tête à peine sur l'oreiller.

Malheureusement, mes démons me poursuivaient une fois de plus dans mon sommeil. Je me trouvais dans le bureau de James et, il me frappait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je hurlais sous le coup de la douleur. Et, alors que je relevais la tête, je ne croisais pas le regard de James mais celui de Carlisle. C'est lui qui me frappait tout en me criant des reproches puis, comme James le faisait d'ordinaire, il me conduisit dans la chambre attenante au bureau. Ses yeux étaient emplis de fureur et de désir à la fois. Il commença à me déshabiller.

« - Non ! »

Je me réveillais en hurlant. J'étais en sueur, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage et ma respiration était plus que difficile. J'étais en pleine crise d'asthme. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Esmée et Carlisle. Celui-ci s'approcha rapidement de moi.

« - Edward ça va ? »

Plus il se rapprochait et plus les images de mon cauchemars revenaient. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui. Je tentais alors de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

« - S'il vous plaît, non, ne vous approchait pas ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Je le suppliais tout en me mettant à l'autre bord du lit.

« - Edward, calmes-toi ! Ça va aller !

- Non, s'il vous plaît, non ! »

Il se recula alors et Esmée se positionna de mon côté.

« - Mon chéri, tout va bien. C'était un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité. »

En écoutant sa voix si paisible et rassurante, je me jetais dans ses bras pour trouver du réconfort. Et elle m'accueillit simplement pour me rassurer. Elle caressa tendrement ma joue tout en me berçant alors que je continuais de sangloter.

« - Chut, tout va bien. Je suis là, ça va aller. Calmes-toi ! Tu es en sécurité, c'est promis.

- Je suis, je suis désolé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal, d'accord. C'était juste un cauchemar, ça va aller ! »

Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte maternelle qui arriva quelque peu à m'apaiser. J'en oubliais presque la présence de Carlisle. Ma crise d'asthme, elle, par contre avait du mal à se calmer.

« - Edward, murmura Carlisle, tiens tu dois prendre de la ventoline pour ta crise. »

Je tressaillis violemment au son de sa voix mais Esmée resserra son étreinte pour me sécuriser. Grâce à elle, je pu oublier les images du cauchemar et revenir à la réalité. Carlisle ne me ferait rien. Je pris donc l'inhalateur qu'il me tendait. Après quelques minutes, ma crise se calma.

« - Ca va mieux mon chéri ?

- Oui merci.

- Edward, tu veux bien me parlait de ton cauchemar ? »

A la question de Carlisle, je baissais la tête et laissait échapper quelques sanglots qu'Esmée s'empressa de calmer. Carlisle continua ses interrogations.

« - Il avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passée hier ?

- Je, vous, vous me faisiez… du mal. »

J'avais dit cela si bas, que je pensais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas entendu mais Esmée me répondit.

« - Edward, tu sais que ni Carlisle, ni moi, ne ferions jamais rien pour te blesser !

- Je sais, mais… je suis vraiment désolé.

- C'est pas grave Edward. Tu apprendras à nous faire confiance ! »

Après ces paroles réconfortantes, Carlisle me laissa seul avec Esmée. Celle-ci continua à me bercer jusqu'à ce que je retombe dans un sommeil paisible. C'était le premier cauchemar qui était balayé par l'amour d'une mère.

Et, je sentais que ce ne serais pas la dernière fois qu'Esmée agirait comme telle.

Cette perspective me rendait heureux et confiant en l'avenir.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?

Laissez moi votre avis !!!

À très bientôt pour la suite (15 jours maxi)


	10. Chapter 9

Voilà le nouveau chapitre !!

Désolé s'il reste des fautes mais je l'ai terminé à 5H ce matin et là je n'avais pas vraiment le courage de relire !!!

Encore merci à tous ceux qui lise ma fic, vos reviews me font très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, sortant avec regrets de ma nuit. Malgré mon cauchemar, c'était la meilleure nuit que j'avais passé depuis des lustres. Après mon réveil agité, j'avais passé presque une demi-heure à sangloter dans les bras d'Esmée. Elle avait été là, tout simplement. Dans ses bras, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir 6 ans et d'être auprès de ma mère qui me rassurait. Je m'étais senti en sécurité et surtout aimé. Elle m'avait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce que je me calme et me rendorme pour une fin de nuit paisible. Lorsque Carlisle avait pénétré dans la chambre, j'avais eu peur, peur de lui et de son rôle dans mon cauchemar c'est vrai, mais, au fond, une part de moi avait vraiment apprécié d'avoir les parents Cullen auprès de moi pour me réconforter comme si j'étais leur propre enfant. Oui, j'avais savouré les instants où j'avais des parents pour prendre soin de moi.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au réveil et m'apercevais qu'il était déjà 9h. La journée d'hier m'avait vraiment épuisé et ce repos était la bienvenue. Vu l'heure, les autres devaient déjà être partis au lycée. Le Dr Cullen m'avait appris qu'Esmée rénovait et décorait des maisons, elle travaillait à la maison et resterait donc avec moi. Le Dr Cullen, travaillant seulement en fin de matinée, serait aussi présent.

Je me décidais donc à sortir du lit et attrapait rapidement quelques vêtements : un simple jean et un tee-shirt blanc. Je restais de longues minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche pour me réveiller complètement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard j'étais prêt. Je descendais rejoindre les époux Cullen au rez-de-chaussée. Je pénétrais dans la cuisine et retrouvais Esmée.

« - Ah, bonjour Edward !

- Bonjour Esmée.

- Tu vas bien ? »

Elle s'était rapprochée de moi et plaça sa main sur ma joue dans un geste maternel.

« - Oui, merci. Tout va bien.

- Parfait. »

Elle m'embrassa et retourna au rangement qu'elle faisait avant mon arrivée. Carlisle nous rejoignit et me salua à son tour. Je voulais aborder le sujet de la nuit dernière pour me rassurer sur la façon dont ils avaient perçu cela. J'avais simplement peur que le fait que je les ai réveillés ait changé leur façon de me percevoir, qu'ils en ai été agacés.

« - Esmée, Carlisle, je voulais vous dire, euh…

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ?

- Non, je, pour cette nuit, je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi Edward ? » me questionna Carlisle.

« - De, de vous avoir dérangé. Je vous jure, je ne voulais pas vous causer de problèmes !

- Edward, en aucune façon tu ne nous as dérangés, ni moi, ni Esmée. Et, tu es loin de nous avoir causé des ennuis, d'accord ?

- Ecoutes Edward, si tu dois nous réveiller chaque nuit à cause de cauchemars ou d'autre chose et bien tu le feras et je t'assure que cela ne nous dérangeras pas. Si tu as besoin de nous, c'est normal que l'on soit là pour toi. D'accord ?

- Oui, merci. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Moi, qui pensais dérangeais et bien non, je me trompais, encore une fois. J'avais perdu l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un pour repousser mes cauchemars et pourtant j'apprécié cela. Ici, je me sentais en sécurité.

« - Tu veux manger quelque chose Edward ? »

A cet instant, je n'avais absolument pas faim. Les événements de cette nuit et l'angoisse de leur réaction avait complètement effacés mon appétit. Je sentais le regard brûlant de Carlisle sur moi et je savais qu'en refusant de manger, j'allais attirer les questions. Malgré tout, je déclinais l'offre.

« - Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Tu as besoin de manger mon chéri !

- Je prends rarement de petit-déjeuner mais merci quand même. »

J'avais l'espoir que Carlisle ne rajouterait rien et laisserai passer cela. Bien évidemment c'était ses instincts de médecin qui prédominaient alors il ajouta :

« - Pour prendre les médicaments que je t'ai prescrits, tu dois manger !

- Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. S'in vous plaît. »

Malgré le sentiment de sécurité qui m'habitait, je ressentais toujours les conséquences de ma vie au foyer. Là-bas, le matin était un de spires moments. Je me réveillais, souvent aussi fatigué que lorsque je m'étais couché, encore pris dans mes affreux cauchemars et alors, je me sentais vraiment mal. Bien sûr ici, j'avais eu la présence réconfortante d'Esmée et les soins de Carlisle. Malgré cela, j'avis l'estomac noué. Je n'arrivais pas à occulter complètement le cauchemar de cette nuit. Je savais que le Dr Cullen ne me ferait pas de mal, mais, ce cauchemar me rappelait aussi les souffrances que James m'infligeaient. Même loin de lui, j'avais toujours peur. Peur que cela recommence et que je ne puisse rien n'y faire de nouveau. Certes, je me trouvais en sécurité, mais pour combien de temps ? Après tout, je n'avais aucune idée de la durée de mon séjour chez les Cullen. Ils pourraient très bien me renvoyer auprès de James dès demain et alors mon enfer recommencerait. Carlisle me sortit de mes interrogations et d'une vois douce, me dit :

« - Edward, viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît. Je pense qu'il faut que l'on discute. »

Je pris donc place en face de lui et d'Esmée.

« - J'aimerais que tu me dises depuis combien de temps tu as des problèmes pour te nourrir ?

- Je n'ai pas de problème ave ça, je n'ai juste pas faim.

- Encore une fois, nous savons tout les trois que tu es loin d'aller bien. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas prêt à parler de ce que tu as subi. Je suis prêt à attendre que tu désires le faire, mais, en ce qui concerne les conséquences ce ces violences, on va s'en occuper immédiatement. Si tu continus comme cela, ton état de santé ne va pas s'améliore, bien au contraire. Si tu me disais ce qui t'empêche de manger convenablement, on pourrait t'aider.

- Je, je sais pas. »

Les paroles de Carlisle me mettaient face à l'évidence. Au fond, la raison de ce problème m'était connu. La peur. Je ne me voyais pas l'exprimer face à eux. La perspicacité de Carlisle lui permit une fois n'est pas coutume, de comprendre ce qui me tourmentait.

« - Edward, je voudrais simplement que tu comprennes que nous somme là pour toi, pour t'aider. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne te ferons jamais de mal et surtout tu es en sécurit » avec nous. On ne permettra plus jamais à personne de te faire du mal. On te le promet alors tu n'as plus à avoir peur, d'accord ?

- Oui. »

Pendant le discours de Carlisle, Esmée s'était rapprochée de moi. Avec tendresse, elle sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient roulées sur mes joues.

« - Bien, je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner mon chéri, ok ?

- D'accord, merci Esmée.

- Très bien. Je te fais confiance pour tenter de manger assez à partir de maintenant.

- Promis Carlisle.

- C'est bien. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller travailler. A ce soir, bonne journée !

- Bonne journée.

- A ce soir mon chéri ! »

Carlisle partit à l'hôpital et Esmée me prépara un rapide petit-déjeuner. Je devais avouer qu'Esmée était une perle en ce qui concerne la cuisine. Ses pancakes étaient délicieux et je n'avais presque pas besoin de me forcer. Bien évidemment, Esmée surveilla de près ce que j'ingurgitais. Une fois que je fus rassasié et avec l'approbation d'Esmée, je délaissais mon assiette. Alors que je débarrassais mon couvert, Esmée m'informa de ses projets.

« - J'ai un peu de travail à terminer pendant ce temps, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

- Oui, je vais dans ma chambre.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais dans le bureau de Carlisle.

- Ok, à toute à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure mon chéri. »

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre. Allongé dans mon lit, je savourais ce sentiment de bien-être qui m'envahissait. J'appréciais de plus en plus le temps passé auprès des Cullen. Avec eux, tout semblait plus simple. Mes problèmes paraissaient pouvoir se régler rapidement. Carlisle avait raison, ici j'étais en sécurité. Je n'avais plus à me soucier de ce qui pourrait m'arriver de mauvais. Les parents Cullen étaient là pour me protéger. Rassuré, je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil. C'est une caresse sur mon visage qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

« - Ca va ?

- Oui, merci.

- Le déjeuner est prêt. Je t'attends en bas.

- Bien, j'arrive. »

Esmée prit congé et j'en profitais pour sortir complètement de ma petite sieste. Là encore, je découvrais une chose plus qu'agréable : se faire réveiller par une mère. Forcément, après cela, on se sentait mieux que lorsqu'on se faisait sortir des limbes par un réveil. De plus, Esmée était vraiment une femme douce et savait le faire pour qu'on soit le mieux possible. Avec entrain, je descendais. Arrivé dans la cuisine, je pu observer Esmée qui s'activais aux fourneaux.

« - Vas-y installes-toi Edward ! »

Après avoir apporté les plats sur la table, elle s'installa en face de moi. Encore une fois, le repas était délicieux. Sous le regard scrutateur d'Esmée, je mangeais d'assez bon appétit, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Esmée débuta la conversation.

« - J'espère que tu te plais ici Edward.

- Bien sûr.

- Ca me fait plaisir. Je voudrais que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien chéri. »

Le reste du repas de déroula dans la même ambiance. Elle m'interrogea sur mes centres d'intérêts, ce que j'aimais. J'appréciais beaucoup ces moments de complicité avec elle. J'en venais à lui parler de ma passion pour le piano.

« - Nous avons un piano ici, tu sais.

- C'est vrai.

- Oui, c'est Rosalie qui en joue. Elle n'en fait plus beaucoup maintenant. Tu peux l'utiliser si tu en as envie.

- Oh, je ne joue pas beaucoup moi non plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, au foyer, il n'y a pas de piano alors j'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de pratiquer. J'en faisais un peu au lycée, mais bon.

- Je comprends mais ici tu as tout le loisir de t'exercer.

- J'y réfléchirais.

- Bien. Dis-moi, tu joue depuis longtemps ?

- Une douzaine d'année mais j'ai pris de cours seulement entre 4 et 7 ans. Ensuite, je me suis perfectionné seul.

- Tu aimes beaucoup joué ?

- Oui, c'est ma mère qui m'a encouragé. C'est grâce à elle que j'aime ça.

- C'est un joli cadeau qu'elle t'a fait.

- Oui. »

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Esmée me mit à l'aise. Elle me narra de nombreuses histoires sur sa famille. Elle me parla de sa rencontre avec son mari, mais aussi des bêtises des ses enfants. Je passais un agréable moment et je me sentais intégré un peu plus dans leur vie. Malgré tout, une interrogation me perturbait toujours. Les Cullen m'avait accueilli chez eux, mais je n'avais aucune idée de combien e temps ils voudraient de moi. J'aurais aimé le savoir pour pouvoir me préparer à retourner au foyer à affronter James de nouveau. Alors malgré la peur de la réponse, je me décidais à demander à Esmée.

« - Esmée ?

- Oui.

- je, je voulais savoir, vous, enfin jusqu'à quand je … »

Les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Je paniquais de savoir quelle serait la réponse d'Esmée. Elle m'encouragea à continuer.

« - Jusqu'à quand quoi Edward ?

- Jusqu'à quand je vais pouvoir rester ici ?

- Oh Edward chéri. Tu es le bienvenue ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Pourquoi crois-tu le contraire ?

- Le, le jour où vous saurait pour moi, vous ne voudrait sûrement plus de moi !

- Edward, je t'ai déjà dit hier soir que quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, cela ne changera en rien notre regard sur toi. Tu n'as pas choisi ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu auras beau nous confier n'importe quoi, jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons. Nous t'avons promis de te protéger et nous le ferons. Je en veux surtout pas que tu es peur de me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé, d'accord. Je t'assure que tu pourras rester ici. Tu as ta place avec nous, ok ?

- Oui, d'accord.

- Allez, et si tu me montrais ce que tu vaux au piano. »

Je savais qu'elle me proposai cela pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et je l'en remerciais. J'avais tellement redouté sa réponse que finalement celle-ci fût un choc. Elle m'avait plus que rassuré. Elle m'avait même confié que j'avais une place dans la famille. Rien que cela m'emplissait de joie. J'avais aussi la certitude que je pourrais me confier à elle et Carlisle en ce qui concernait James. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à cela mais au moins je pourrais compter sur eux lorsque je voudrais me confier. J'acceptais donc son offre et m'installais au piano dans la salle de musique.

Je commençais à jouer ma mélodie préférée : Clair de lune de Debussy. La musique me transportait dans de vieux souvenirs au sujet de ma mère. Jouer pour Esmée me donnait l'impression de revenir à l'époque où ma mère m'écoutait. Esmée était appuyée sur le piano et m'observait en souriant. Je continuais de jouer pendant plusieurs minutes. Je fus arrêté quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Les quatre enfants Cullen se tenaient à l'entrée de la salle. La première à réagir fut Rosalie.

« - Tu joues vraiment bien Edward !

- Euh, merci. »

Je n'aimais pas vraiment les compliments, j'étais donc mal à l'aise. De plus, j'avais joué sur le piano de Rosalie sans lui avoir demandé. A sa place, je n'aurais pas apprécié. Je m'excusais donc rapidement.

« - Je suis désolé Rosalie, je n'aurais pas du utiliser ton piano sans ton accord.

- Oh, c'est pas grave. Je ne joue presque plus de toute façon et en plus t'es bien meilleur que moi.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- De rien. »

Après cet interlude au piano, les garçons décidèrent de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Je passais donc les 2 heures suivantes au salon, avec Jasper et Emmett, à faire es parties de divers jeux de courses de voitures. Au début, j'étais mal à l'aise étant peu sociable de nature. C'était sans compter sur la bonne humeur d'Emmett, qui malgré ses blagues douteuses, avait réussi à me détendre. Finalement, j'arrivais à m'amuser et passait donc une assez bonne soirée.

Carlisle finit par rentrer et le dîner débuta. Comme la veille, les enfants Cullen animèrent le repas. Cette fois-ci, j'étais un peu plus détendu en leur présence. Je mangeais aussi avec plus d'appétit sous le regard bienveillant et heureux de Carlisle.

« - Dis-moi Edward, tu te sens assez en forme pour retourner au lycée demain ? Sinon, je peux rallonger ton certificat médical.

- Non, c'est bon. Je me sens très bien.

- D'accord. »

Bien sûr, je redoutais de devoir faire face à Bella mais, ce n'est pas en repoussant l'échéance que cela sera plus simple. Il faudrait donc que je fasse face rapidement à mon angoisse.

« - Tu sais Bella m'a demandé de tes nouvelles lorsque je lui ai dit que tu vivais avec nous !

- Quoi ? »

Alice avait vraiment mit Bella au courant. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle le ferait, après tout, il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Et pourtant, ce fait me mettait en colère. J'aurais voulu être celui qui lui disait. Au moins, j'aurais eu l'occasion de m'expliquer, de lui dire pourquoi je lui avais menti. En me devançant, Alice lui avait donné l'occasion de se faire mille scénarios, pas forcément en ma faveur.

« - Ba oui, je devais bien lui raconter que son nouvel ami vivait ici à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté au juste ? »

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne lui ai pas donné les détails (le foyer, l'hôpital…). Alors que j'attendais la réponse d'Alice, je remarquais que tout le monde suivait notre échange. Il faut dire que j'avais été plutôt sec en parlant à Alice.

« - La vérité. Je lui ai dit que tu avais rencontré papa à l'hôpital et que comme tu vivais au foyer Andrews, les parents avaient décidés de t'accueillir. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi tu sais ! »

Je fulminais. Elle lui avait tout raconté. J'étais maudit. A présent Bella allait me prendre pour un pauvre gars en plus d'un menteur. La journée de demain serait plus difficile que prévue.

« - De un Alice, je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne.

- Mais…

- Ensuite, sache que je n'ai aucunement envie que tout le lycée soit au courant de ma vie. La prochaine fois trouve un autre sujet de commérages que moi ! »

Je criais littéralement cela à la figure d'Alice qui était médusée comme tous les autres membres de la famille. Finalement, je prenais la fuite et me réfugiais dans ma chambre. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et quelques sanglots m'échappèrent.

Au fond, Alice n'avait rien fait que je n'aurais fait. Moi aussi, j'aurais du dire la vérité à Bella, seulement le fait qu'à présent elle soit au courant rendait cela terrifiant. Mon angoisse pour demain redoublait. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais aborder ce sujet avec elle et comment elle allait réagir. Je ne savais depuis combien de temps je ruminais mes pensées mais des coups à ma porte me sortir de mes songeries. Carlisle pénétra dans la pièce.

« - Tout va bien Edward ?

- Oui, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

- C'est rien. Je comprends tout à fait. Alice s'est fait réprimander pour son manque de discrétion.

- Il ne fallait pas.

- Si, tu avais raison. Elle n'avait pas à raconter ta vie même à Bella.

- Merci.

- De rien. Je venais pour t'appliquer la crème.

- Ok.

- Tu t'installes comme hier. »

Je m'exécutais rapidement. Carlisle commença les soins tout en me disant que ce ne serait pas trop douloureux. Après l'épisode d'hier, j'appréhendais tout de même un peu mais, effectivement, je ne ressentis qu'une petite brûlure. Lorsque Carlisle eu terminé, je me rhabillais.

« - Esmée m'a parlé de la discussion que vous avez eu au sujet de ton séjour ici. J'espère que tu es rassuré sur le fait que nous n'allons pas te laisser seul. »

J'acquiesçais, reconnaissant envers lui de prendre la peine de m'assurer les paroles de sa femme.

« - Elle m'a aussi parlé de ta performance au piano. Je suis pressé de t'entendre jouer vu les louanges qu'Esmée m'a faites à ton propos.

- Elle a sûrement exagéré.

- Et bien, j'espère que tu me permettras du juger par moi-même en rejouant. Je suis sûr que cela te fera du bien.

- D'accord, je vous montrerais.

- Très bien, je vais te laisser dormir.

- Carlisle ?

- Oui.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi.

- Ce n'est rien Edward. Je le fais avec plaisir. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

C'est plus léger que je finis par me glisser sous les couvertures. Demain n'allait pas être un jour facile, mais, je savais qu'en cas de problèmes, j'avais des personnes sur qui compter.

Je m'endormais heureux et rassuré.

* * *

Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais je voulait faire un truc un peu plus zen.

Promis au prochain on retrouve Bella.

J'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


	11. Chapter 10

Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre où on retrouve Bella.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : désolé pour le retard.

Manque de temps et de motivation simplement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même malgré la longue attente !!

Merci à tous pour les reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir.

Place à la lecture !!

* * *

Ma première pensée à mon réveil fut pour Bella. Aujourd'hui, j'allais la revoir et je devrais faire face à mes mensonges. La peur tiraillait mon estomac et remplaçait le malaise que je ressentais d'ordinaire lorsque j'étais encore au foyer. Il y a quelques jours, cette peur provenait de James, ce matin, elle était seulement due à mon angoisse de décevoir une personne pour qui j'avais beaucoup de tendresse. Pour endiguer toute ces pensées, je me dirigeais à la salle de bain. Sous la douche, je laissais l'eau chaude décontracter mes muscles rendus douloureux par l'appréhension. Je tentais de vider ma tête de tous les scénarios, bon mais souvent mauvais, que j'imaginais. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais prêt, mon angoisse, elle, toujours présente. J'attrapais mon sac et descendait rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déjeuner.

Toute la famille était réunie dans la cuisine. Esmée, comme à son habitude, aux fourneaux dans le but de satisfaire tout son petit monde. Carlisle devant son café matinal et les autres déjeunant dans la bonne humeur. Je m'installais en face d'Emmett. Je l'observais avec amusement enfourner une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Jasper avait raison, un véritable estomac sur pattes. Après m'avoir salué, Esmée déposa une assiette débordante de pancakes devant moi. Aucune chance que j'engloutisse tout cela, mais ayant promis de faire des efforts à Carlisle, je m'attaquais à mon repas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice, qui était assise à mes côtés, se tourna vers moi.

« - Hum, Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé pour hier, vraiment. J'aurais pas du parler de toi comme cela. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Désolé.

- C'est bon Alice. Je me suis un peu énervé mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'aurais même pas dû te crier dessus.

- Je crois que je le méritais. On oublie alors ?

- Ok, mais évite de recommencer.

- Promis ! Merci.

- De rien Alice. »

J'étais heureux de voir Alice si joyeuse du fait que je lui ai pardonné. Comment lui en vouloir à ce petit lutin avec son regard de chien battu. Finalement, ce fut Emmett qui me ramena à la réalité.

« - Alors Eddie, prêt pour le retour au lycée ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddie, s'il te plaît.

- Oh, allez Eddichou fais pas cette tête, sinon tu vas faire peur à Bella !

- Fous-lui la paix Em ! » Le stoppa Jasper.

Je n'entendais pas le reste de la conversation, trop absorbé par ma montée d'angoisse. Il me restait peu de temps avant de devoir me confronter à Bella. J'essayais vainement de trouver ce que je pourrais lui dire et comment elle allait réagir. Bien sûr, au fond de moi, je savais que Bella était une personne gentille et compréhensive. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de redouter son jugement. J'avais vécu tellement d'années auprès de personnes indifférentes qui au mieux m'ignorer et au pire me faisait souffrir comme James. Tout cela m'avait amené à me forger une carapace pour me protéger. Sans celle-ci, j'aurais sûrement fini par me faire du mal moi-même. Tant de fois, j'avais voulu mourir après que James m'ai violé une fois de plus pour oublier la honte. Alors, pour survivre, je me répétais sans cesse que ce n'était rien, que tout s'arrangerait. Cela avait marché pendant longtemps mais depuis quelque temps, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à faire face à la souffrance que m'infligeais James. Si Bella venait à me rejeter, je ne savais pas si je le supporterais.

Au moment de partir au lycée, je peinais à refouler ma nervosité. Une fois de plus, c'est la bonne humeur d'Alice qui m'apaisa. Le petit lutin trottinait joyeusement jusqu'au garage. Comme un petit chef, elle prit les choses en main et personne ne discuta ses ordres.

« - Bon les gars, vous prenaient la voiture d'Emmett et nous on prend celle de Rose ! »

Je m'installais donc à l'arrière de la jeep d'Emmett alors que celui-ci était au volant, Jasper à ses côtés. Evidemment, impossible d'échapper à l'humour plus que douteux d'Emmett.

« - Alors Eddie, en route pour retrouver ta belle !

- Emmett, s'il te plaît, j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle Eddie. Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Oh allez Edward, t'as pas oublié Bella quand même ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. » Chuchotais-je.

J'étais de nouveau nerveux et je reprenais mon tic habituel dans ces cas-là, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Mon comportement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Jasper.

« - Tout va bien Edward ?

- Ouais, ouais.

- Tu vois bien qu'il est tout émoustillé de retrouvé sa belle, Jazz !

- Arrêtes Em et contente toi de conduire !

- Vous êtes pas drôle ! »

Je remerciais silencieusement Jasper qui pour la deuxième fois de la matinée m'avait sauvé d'Emmett. Je n'eu plus le temps de réfléchir à tout cela puisque nous étions arrivés à destination. Accompagnés des garçons, je sortis de la voiture. Instantanément, je sentis les regards des autres élèves. Il fallait s'attendre à cette attention. Après tout, il y a quelques jours, j'étais le paria, celui qui ne parlait à personne. Et, aujourd'hui, j'arrivais en compagnie de la fratrie la plus apprécié du lycée. Que ce soient Alice et Rosalie ou les garçons, ils étaient pas mal courtisés même s'ils étaient encore tous célibataires. J'avais horreur de tous ces regards curieux et cela augmenta ma gène. Je suivais les garçons qui rejoignaient leurs sœurs qui étaient auprès de Bella. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Bella accueillit joyeusement les frères en leur faisant la bise. Puis, elle se tourna face à moi.

« - Bonjour Edward.

- Salut Bella. »

J'avais préparé tout un tas de choses à lui dire et pourtant à cet instant, je restais muet. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait pas paru en colère lorsqu'elle m'avait salué mais par expérience, je savais que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Alors que je restais toujours silencieux, Alice apostropha Bella.

« - Et Bells, devine quoi ! Edward viens avec nous demain soir !

- C'est vrai, c'est cool ! »

Alors que les filles se lançaient dans une discussion animée, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser. Je donnais l'excuse de partir en cours aux garçons et je filais vers l'entrée. J'avais à peine franchi quelques mètres que je sentis une présence à mes côtés.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Edward ?

- Rien, je t'assure Jasper.

- Pas la peine de me mentir tu sais. J'ai bien vu déjà ce matin que tu étais préoccupé. »

Encouragé par le ton sincère et rassurant de Jasper, je me livrais à lui.

« - C'est, c'est Bella. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille encore me parler.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai pas été très honnête avec elle.

- Tu crois qu'elle t'en veut parce que tu ne lui as pas dit que t'étais orphelin ? »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

« - C'est pas son genre. C'est plutôt le contraire. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra pourquoi t'as fais ça. Et puis, si elle était en colère, elle ne nous aurait pas demandé de tes nouvelles hier. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour toi.

- T'as peut-être raison.

- Tu devrais avoir une discussion avec elle et tu verras qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- Ouais, merci Jasper.

- De rien Edward. Je suis là pour toi si t'as besoin ! »

Je remarquais alors que j'étais arrivé à ma salle de cours.

« - Tu nous rejoint à midi.

- Je…

- Non, ce n'était pas une question. A tout à l'heure ! »

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre sa classe. J'apprécié de plus en plus Jasper. Il parlait peu mais c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose de bien. Il s'intéressait beaucoup aux autres et comprenait vite ce que ressentaient les personnes. La preuve, il avait ressenti mon malaise et n'avait pas hésité à venir me voir. Encore une fois, un Cullen me faisait me sentir compris et important. Grâce à Jasper et à ce qu'il m'avait dit sur Bella, j'angoissais un peu moins de me confronter à elle. Le repas de midi serait tout de même une épreuve. Je n'étais pas prêt à avoir la discussion avec Bella, pour l'éviter, je n'avais qu'une solution : rester distant.

La matinée passa rapidement et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, lors de mon dernier cours, la boule d'angoisse était de retour dans mon estomac. Alors que j'envisageais la possibilité de m'éclipser et ainsi échapper au repas, j'apercevais Jasper, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur face à ma classe. Toute fuite se révélait donc impossible. Je le rejoignis.

« - Je suis venu t'attendre pour être sûr que tu ne disparaisses pas. Tu y as pensé n'est-ce pas ?

- J'avoue. »

Il s'esclaffa à ma réponse et je me joignis timidement à lui.

« - Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter Edward. Il n'y a aucune raison. Au pire on aura droit au show d'Emmett ou à une Alice survoltée mais dans tous les cas je serais là pour te sauver. » Rigola-t-il.

J'appréciais de nouveau les efforts de Jasper pour me détendre. Arrivé à la cantine, il m'entraina rapidement à la table où se trouvaient les autres. Je m'installais entre Jasper et Rosalie, Bella me faisait face. Heureusement pour moi, elle était prise dans une discussion avec les filles.

« - Lili on n'a pas besoin de nouvelles tenues pour aller à la Push.

- Voyons Bella, on peut pas aller à une fête avec de vieux vêtements.

- Je crois qu'on ne donne pas le même sens au mot « vieux » !

- Allez Bells, je te promets qu'on n'achètera pas grand-chose !

- Ok mais on ne traîne pas trois heures.

- Promis. Et vous les garçons, vous venaient avec nous ?

- Sûrement pas Alice, le shopping c'est un truc de filles ! » Répondit Emmett.

« - Bon très bien, de toute façon je sais déjà comment je vais vous habiller Jazz et toi. Reste plus qu'Edward ! »

En disant cela, elle se tourna vers moi. Hors de question que j'aille faire les magasins avec elles. Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que Jasper le fit.

« - C'est bon Alice. Je suis sûr qu'il a ce qu'il faut et si rien ne te

convient je lui prêterais un truc.

- Oh, vous êtes pas drôles ! » fit-elle avec une petite moue qu'elle perdit rapidement lorsqu'elle eu trouvé un autre sujet de conversation à partager avec les filles.

J'échangeais quelques banalités avec les garçons tout en piochant distraitement dans mon assiette. Au final, j'arrivais à m'éclipser rapidement. Le reste de la journée passa assez vite et je me retrouvais à la maison où Esmée vint nous accueillir tout les trois, les filles étant partis au centre commercial.

« - Bonjour les garçons !

- Bonjour maman, je meurs de faim !

- Dans la cuisine Emmett, j'ai fait des gâteaux.

- Merci petite maman.

- Bonjour maman, ça va ?

- Très bien chéri. »

Emmett dans la cuisine et Jasper au salon, je me retrouvais avec Esmée.

« - Bonjour Esmée.

- Ca va chéri ? Tout c'est bien passé ?

- Oui très bien merci. »

Nous fûmes interrompus par la grosse voix d'Emmett.

« - Ed, tu viens jouer avec nous ?

- Oui, j'arrive. »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous jouions ensemble lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place aux filles, Bella compris.

« - T'as vu tout les sacs que l'on a Lili. Tu avais promis de ne pas acheter grand-chose !

- Enfin Bella, on a seulement le strict nécessaire ! Pas vrai Rose ?

- Evidemment, Bella fais-nous confiance.

- Ouais et regardais où ça me mène ! »

Alice et Rosalie rigolèrent et moi je compris que Bella et le shopping ne font pas bon ménage. Finalement, les filles pénétrèrent dans le salon.

« - Salut les garçons !

- Alors Belly Bells, t'as enfin acheté des dessous sexy ?

- Très drôle Emmett, vraiment très drôle ! »

En ce qui me concerne, je décidé de quitter discrètement le salon pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. Allongé sur mon lit, j'essayais d'occulter la présence de Bella dans la même maison que moi. Malgré ma discussion avec Jasper ce matin, j'avais toujours peur de me retrouver face à elle. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à ma porte, je me redressai légèrement du lit et inviter la personne à entrer. J'eu un choc en la découvrant au seuil de ma chambre. Bella. La seule personne avec qui je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule, se tenait présentement dans ma chambre. Elle avança dans ma direction alors que je continuais à la dévisager.

« - Ca va Edward ?

- Oui très bien, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu vaguement l'impression que tu cherchais à m'éviter ! »

Pour toute réponse, je baissais les yeux, mal à l'aise et terrifié par la discussion qui allait suivre et que je ne pourrais pas empêcher. Elle insista.

« - Dis-moi si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, qui t'as blessé. »

Maintenant, elle croyait que c'était de sa faute alors qu'au contraire j'étais celui qui lui avait menti. Celui qui était bizarre. Celui qui avait des choses à cacher, des choses qui faisaient de moi un monstre. Pour toutes ces raison, je m'empressais de la contredire.

« - Non, non. Tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste moi.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je t'ai menti. » Répondis-je la voix basse.

Elle s'installa près de moi, sur le lit et recouvrit ma main de la sienne.

« - On ne peut pas dire que tu m'a menti. Disons que tu as omis quelques détails. »

Elle émit un petit rire qui me fit relever prestement la tête. A cet instant, je me rendais compte que Bella était loin d'être en colère contre moi. Ce constat m'ôta instantanément la boule d'angoisse qui m'habitait depuis quelques jours.

« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère ?

- Et pourquoi je le serais. Lorsque l'on a discuté, on se connaissait depuis quelques heures à peine. Je comprends que tu n'es pas voulu tout me raconter. Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'assure.

- Merci Bella.

- De rien, mais promet moi quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux !

- Ne m'évite plus de cette façon. Aujourd'hui à été la pire journée de ma vie.

- Je te le promets.

- Merci Edward. Je te laisse, il faut que je rentre.

- Ok.

- On se voit demain.

- Oui, à demain.

- Bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi ! »

Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, elle se retourna et plongea son regard chocolat sur moi.

« - Tu sais Edward, si un jour tu veux te confier à quelqu'un, tu sais où me trouver. »

Sur ce, elle disparut. Jasper avait raison, il suffisait de discuter. Maintenant, je savais que je pouvais compter sur la famille Cullen mais aussi sur Bella quoi qu'il arrive.

Et rien que de savoir cela, rendait mon cœur dix fois plus léger.

J'étais simplement heureux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Pour la suite, j'essaye de faire vite mais je rentre en 2ème année de fac de psycho dans une semaine et tout dépendra de mon emploi du temps.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera la fête à la Push où on verra apparaître Jacob même si pour le moment je ne suis pas sûr du rôle que je vais lui donner (bon ou méchant ?)

Je promet de tout faire pour poster dans 15 jours, en attendant laissait moi votre avis !!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce retard impardonnable.

La rentrée à la fac m'a prise plus de temps que je ne le pensais et du coup j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je regrette que la fin soit bâclée. J

e remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review !!

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Nous étions déjà vendredi soir et la fête à la Push allait bientôt débuter. Après ma discussion avec Bella tout c'était beaucoup mieux passé. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours une certaine gène en sa présence dû à mon mensonge. Bella m'avait évidemment rassuré la veille au soir. Malgré tout, le lendemain matin, j'avais eu du mal à être totalement à l'aise en sa présence. Je suis quand même parvenu à retrouver la petite complicité que nous avions développée lors de notre dernière séance de travail. Grâce à cela, j'avais passé une très bonne journée entouré de Bella et des Cullen.

J'avais parfois l'impression que le temps où j'étais complètement seul était lointain alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours que je fréquentais d'autres personnes. Je suppose que cela voulait dire que cette présence était bénéfique pour moi.

La discussion avec Bella avait eu un autre impact positif, en effet, ce fut la première nuit où je ne fis pas de cauchemars. J'avais l'habitude d'en avoir chaque nuit, sans exception. La plupart du temps, ils étaient peu violents et ne me chamboulaient pas trop, question d'habitude. D'autres fois, comme ma première nuit ici, les cauchemars étaient affreux et je me réveillais en hurlant sans arriver à me calmer rapidement. Mais la nuit dernière, je n'en avais eu aucun. Ce répit fut possible grâce au sentiment de sécurité que m'apportait la famille Cullen et à la paix intérieure que l'explication avec Bella m'avait permit d'obtenir. Et il faut dire que j'avais apprécié le fait d'avoir un sommeil complètement tranquille. La seule ombre au tableau ce vendredi était la fête.

Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'y assister. J'étais plus que stressé par cet événement. Pour ajouter à mon angoisse, Alice et Rose en avaient parlé toute la journée. Elles n'avaient que ce sujet à la bouche, surtout Alice. Une vraie pile électrique. Apparemment, elle avait planifié la tenue de tout le monde, sauf la mienne. Autant dire qu'elle avait hâte de mettre son nez dans mon armoire. Elle allait être déçue. J'avais eu un aperçu des dressings des enfants Cullen. Ils avaient des dizaines et des dizaines de vêtements. Evidemment le plus fourni était celui d'Alice. Même les garçons possédaient une incroyable collection, œuvre d'Alice.

Mon armoire me paraissait d'autant plus vide et le choix pour ce soir allait être vite fait. Par contre, je n'étais pas pressé qu'Alice en découvre le contenu. Pour elle, cela allait être un drame.

Après les cours, nous rejoignîmes rapidement la maison, Alice et Rose ayant décidé qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour se préparer. Bella avait obtenu un répit et nous rejoindrais donc plus tard après être passé chez elle. A peine la porte franchie qu'Alice déclara.

« - Allez les garçons, je vais choisir vos tenues !

- Alice, on a le temps tu crois pas ? » répliqua Jasper.

« - Je préfère les préparer avant comme ça après on pourra se faire belle tranquillement !

- Ok, c'est parti ! »

Tout le monde la suivit donc à l'étage. L'armoire d'Emmett fut la première à être visitée par les sœurs Cullen. En quelques minutes, elles arrêtèrent leur choix sur un jean blanc et une simple chemise noire. Puis ce fut au tour de Jasper. Pour lui, elles choisirent un jean bleu foncé et une chemise bleue nuit. Les garçons étaient ravis que les filles aient réussi à rester raisonnables.

Moi, j'angoissais intérieurement en pensant au moment où Alice allait mettre son nez dans mes affaires. La vue des armoires débordantes des garçons ne m'aidait pas à oublier le désert qu'était la mienne. Finalement, le moment redouté arriva et Alice se dirigea toute guillerette jusqu'à ma chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit mon armoire, elle la fixa tout d'abord quelques secondes sans rien dire puis, elle tourna la tête lentement vers moi.

« - Edward, où sont tes vêtements ?

- Bah, euh, tu les as devant toi.

- Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Alice.

- Mais comment tu fais, je veux dire t'as vu le nombre d'habits que tu as. Tu connais pas les magasins ou quoi ? »

Malgré ma promesse de rester calme face à Alice, je bouillais littéralement et je ne pu m'empêcher de répliquer vivement.

« - Tu crois quoi Alice, que mon compte en banque se rempli tout seul ? Alors désolé de ne pas avoir papa et maman derrière moi pour me remplir les poches et me permettre de dépenser des centaines de dollars en fringues. Désolé d'être qu'un pauvre orphelin habillé par l'assistance et de ce fait de ruiner tes sympathiques plans pour cette soirée ! Mais au cas où tu le saurais pas, personne ne m'a demandé mon avis avant de tuer mes parents et de m'envoyer à la DDASS ! »

Et voilà, encore une fois, je m'en prenais à Alice. Je tentais de me calmer en me pinçant le nez et en respirant calmement. J'essayais d'évitais les regards choqués des autre.

« - Edward, je suis …

- Non Alice, non ! C'est de ma faute! Je suis désolé. Tu n'as rien fait, je suis qu'un imbécile. Excuse-moi.

- Oui, mais…

- C'est bon Alice, oublions ça s'il te plaît.

- Ok, je peux quand même choisir ta tenue ? » Souria t-elle.

« - Bien sûr ! » dis-je ravi de voir qu'elle ne me tenait pas rigueur de mon coup d'éclat.

Visiblement, les autres aussi se détendirent. Alice finit par me donner un jean noir et elle demanda à Jasper de me prêter une des ses chemises blanches. Alors que les filles allèrent se préparer en compagnie de Bella qui nous avait rejoins, Jasper et Emmett décidèrent de faire une partie de leurs jeux vidéo. Je refusais leur proposition de me joindre à eux et préférais rester seul dans ma chambre.

J'insérais un de mes cd dans la chaîne hifi se trouvant dans la chambre. La douce mélodie de Clair de Lune remplissait la chambre. Je m'installais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux. J'avais de la chance qu'Alice ne soit pas rancunière. Une fois de plus, je n'avais pas réussi à garder mon calme. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer de ne pas comprendre comment je vivais avant. Elle avait toujours vécu dans un cocoon doré, protégée de toutes les horreurs de la vie. Je ne pouvais donc pas lui en vouloir et puis il s'agissait d'Alice et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il m'était impossible d'être en colère contre elle.

La fin de l'après-midi passa rapidement et il fut bientôt temps que je me prépare. J'allais prendre une douche rapide puis enfilais les vêtements choisis par le lutin. Pour finir, j'essayais sans succès, de dompter mes cheveux. Une fois prêt, je rejoignis les garçons au salon pour attendre les filles. D'après les discussions qu'ils y avaient eues ce midi, j'avais cru comprendre que Bella avait obtenu le droit de mettre un simple pantalon et non une robe. Elle avait eu du mal mais avais finalement réussi à condition bien sûr que le choix du pantalon revienne à Alice.

Les filles nous rejoignirent au bout d'un bon quart d'heure. Bella était magnifique. Elle portait un pantalon blanc et une tunique bleue. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'arborer un sourire idiot lorsqu'elle apparut. Alice et Rosalie, elles, avaient optées pour la robe. Rouge pour Alice et noire pour Rosalie, rien d'extravagant cela dit.

Nous partions tous rapidement en direction de la plage de la Push, les filles dans la voiture de Rose et les garçons dans celle d'Emmett. Dire que je me sentais mal serait un euphémisme, j'étais terrifié. C'était la première fois que j'allais assister à une fête et me retrouver au milieu de la foule n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Je me sentais tout de même rassuré en sachant que je serais entouré de tous les Cullen et de Bella. Arrivés à destination, nous rejoignirent les filles. Je jetais un œil à la plage et vu qu'elle était déjà bondée. Je déglutis, mal à l'aise. Bella remarquant mon angoisse se mit près de moi.

« - Ca va Edward ?

- Oui, je, c'est…

- T'inquiètes pas de toute façon je reste avec toi ! » Dis-t-elle d'un air décidé.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de mettre des mots sur mon malaise, elle l'avait compris d'elle-même. Soulagé par les paroles de Bella, je lui emboitais le pas et pénétrais sur la plage. Celle-ci comportait plusieurs feux de camps autour desquels de nombreux groupes de jeunes avait prit place. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amusait. Beaucoup discutait gaiement, d'autres jouaient au foot et quelques courageux étaient dans l'eau.

Alors que les Cullen se dispersaient, Bella m'entraîna dans un coin à l'écart. Nous nous installâmes sur le sable, éloignés des autres. Je savourais le calme relatif qui entourait ce moment auprès de Bella. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restions silencieux simplement à apprécier la présence de l'autre. Bella rompit le silence.

« - Je peux te poser une question Edward ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Comment tu as rencontré Carlisle ?

- Alice ne te l'a pas dit !

- Si, enfin, elle m'a dit que tu étais un de ses patients mais…

- Oh, tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, enfin, non laisse je suis trop curieuse.

- Non pas de problème, ce n'est pas un secret. Je suis asthmatique et j'ai eu une violente crise.

- Ok. Tu sais quand Alice m'a dit que tu étais chez eux et tout, je me suis vraiment fait du souci pour toi.

- C'est gentil Bella mais tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. J'étais entre de bonnes mains.

- C'est vrai ! » Dit-elle en riant.

« - Carlisle est un très bon médecin !

- Ouais le meilleur sûrement. »

Nous retombions dans le silence. Nous nous contentions d'observer le mouvement régulier des vagues. Je me sentais apaisé avec Bella à mes côtés. Le silence n'était pas un de ceux gênant ou embarrassant, mais un silence réconfortant. A un moment, je sentis une douce pression sur ma main. Je découvris que Bella avait lié sa main à la mienne. Elle continuait de fixer la mer sans ciller tout en arborant son petit sourire timide qui me faisait fondre. Au lieu de me rebuter, son contact me fit me sentir détendu, heureux, entier. Nos fûmes interrompu par une voix grave.

« - Et Bella ! »

Je tournais la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Je me trouvais face à un gars plutôt bien bâti, pas autant qu'Emmett cela dit. Il avait la peau foncé et de longs cheveux noirs, j'en déduisis qu'il était indien. Il s'avança rapidement vers nous, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Visiblement, il était très heureux de voir Bella et ce constat ne m'enchanta guère. Il l'a détailla comme je l'avais fait lorsque je l'avais vu avec sa tenue. Sauf que là, je trouvais son regard indécent, presque vulgaire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il regarde ma Bella comme cela. Ma Bella. Voilà que je devenais possessif maintenant et jaloux par dessus le marché. Pourtant, je n'en avais aucun droit. Bella ne m'appartenait pas et c'était son droit le plus strict d'avoir d'autres amis. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle reconnue notre visiteur et qu'elle le salua, je cru déceler une pointe de déception dans son regard. Apparemment, elle n'était pas ravie de le voir.

« - Oh, Jacob salut !

- Alors Bellissima, t'es venu me rendre visite !

- Techniquement Jake je suis juste venue à la fête et pas pour toi. » Dit-elle avec un énervement perceptible dans sa voix.

« - Oh, Bella, on sait tout les deux que tu ne peux pas me résister !

- Ca suffit Jacob. Je t'ai déjà dit non. Rentres-toi bien ça dans la tête et arrêtes de me tourner autour ! »

Elle dit cela en haussant la voix et en se levant pour être à la hauteur de ce Jacob. Celui-ci, recula légèrement en levant ses mains devant lui. Il rigola clairement devant la tentative de Bella de l'impressionner.

« - Ok Bellissima, je te laisse. À très bientôt ! »

Il s'éloigna en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne connaissais pas ce type et pourtant, il m'irritait au plus haut point. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment Bella le connaissait mais apparemment elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Elle revint vers moi en souriant.

« - Excuse-moi Edward. Jacob peut être collant parfois.

- Pas de problème. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui. Je vais aller nous chercher un truc à boire. Tu m'attends là, d'accord ?

- Ok. »

Sur ce, elle partit en direction de la plage où se trouvaient les glacières.

Après seulement quelques secondes, je sentis une présence à mes côtés. En levant la tête, je découvrais Jacob. Il me toisait avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Je me levais pour endiguer le sentiment d'infériorité que je ressentais lorsque j'étais assis. Il prit la parole en premier.

« - T'es qui, son petit-ami ? »

Il me dit cette phrase avec une haine suintante de sa voix.

« - Je suis juste son ami. »

Je dis cela en essayant d'avoir l'air calme et décontracté. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver des ressemblances entre Jacob et James. Ce constat me donna des sueurs froides. Il approcha son visage du mien et me dit avec une voix glaciale.

« - Je te conseille de rester loin d'elle ! Bella m'appartient. »

Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire et pourtant les mots sortirent sans réfléchir.

« - Ah bon, tu as son acte de propriété. Je ne savais pas ! »

Une lueur de fureur passa dans son regard et il m'attrapa violemment par ma chemise. Je déglutis difficilement en essayant de refouler les mauvais souvenirs. Je redoutais ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

Alors que je sentais son poing se lever au-dessus de mon visage, une grosse voix le stoppa.

« - Jacob Black, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

- Oh, euh, Emmett mon pote ! »

Je tournais la tête et vu mes deux sauveurs à 2 mètres de nous et au vu de l'expression d'Emmett, il était furieux. Celui-ci se rapprocha rapidement de nous.

« - Black, je te conseille vivement t'ôter tes sales pattes de mon frère tout de suite !

- Ton, ton frère. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mec ?

- Ne me fais pas répéter Jacob ! »

Il attrapa alors le bras de Jacob et l'éloigna de moi. Je ne suivais même pas ce qu'il se passait ensuite, trop hébéter par ce qu'Emmett avait dit. Son frère. Me considérait-il vraiment comme tel ?

« - Et Ed, ça va ?

- Euh, ouais. Merci Jasper.

- De rien. Jake est un idiot. «

Nous restions éloignés des deux autres en observant Emmett parler calmement mais froidement à Jacob.

« - Je te le dis une dernière fois Jake, reste loin de Bella. Elle ne veut et ne voudras jamais de toi. Ne t'approches plus d'elle. Et surtout ne t'avise plus de toucher à un seul cheveu d'Edward ! C'est simple, tu touches ma famille, je te tue ! »

Jacob avait l'air tétanisé devant Emmett. Il faut dire que lorsque celui-ci était en colère, il pouvait être très effrayant. Finalement, Emmett nous rejoignis.

« - Alors Eddy, pas capable de rester loin des ennuis plus de 5 minutes ? » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« - Merci Em de m'avoir défendu.

- Pas de problème frangin, je suis là pour ça. »

À sa déclaration, je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

« - Et puis, si on t'avait ramené cabossé, les parents nous aurais tués. Alors, je préfère te garder à l'œil. »

Il y a 10 minutes, j'étais apeuré devant Jacob Black et maintenant, je ne touchais plus terre en réalisant que les frères Cullen m'avaient complètement intégré parmi eux. Heureux, je les suivis rejoindre les filles. Celles-ci étaient en grande conversation. Des filles quoi. Je passais le reste de la soirée à rire avec les garçons.

Finalement, cette soirée n'avait pas été si horrible.

Au contraire, entouré de ma nouvelle famille je m'étais senti à ma place pour la première fois de toute ma vie.

* * *

Alors pas trop nul ce chapitre ?

Pour la suite je ne m'avance pas car je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais l'écrire. J'espère vraiment pouvoir dans 15 jours mais je suis vraiment pas sûr !

En attendant laissez moi vos commentaires !!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que je suis inexcusable pour le retard mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire plus rapide !!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera tout de même !!

Merci pour les reviews qui une fois de plus m'ont fait très plaisir !!

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Ce matin là, je fus réveillé par une tornade brune qui entra vivement dans ma chambre. Malgré l'heure matinale pour un lendemain de fête, Alice avait l'air d'avoir la pêche.

« - Edward, Edward ! C'est l'heure ! »

Elle se jeta sur mon lit, ce qui m'obligea à me déplacer sur le côté. Bien évidemment, ce mouvement ajouté à la voix cristalline d'Alice, finit de me réveiller complètement. Je la questionnais pour savoir ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur.

« - Aujourd'hui c'est journée shopping ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« - Ok et je viens faire quoi moi là dedans ? »

Je me demandais pourquoi Alice venait me dérangeait alors que je n'avais aucune intention de la suivre dans son délire. Malheureusement, sa réponse me déconcerta.

« - Voyons Edward, tu as tout as voir puisque c'est pour toi que l'on va faire les boutiques !

- Quoi ?

- Maintenant que j'ai vu l'état de ton armoire, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser dans cette situation ! »

J'aurai du m'y attendre. La folie de la mode dont elle était atteinte ne pouvait pas m'épargner. Pourtant, je ne voulais absolument pas aller acheter des vêtements. Tout d'abord, je déteste traîner dans les boutiques et puis surtout je n'avais pas d'argent. Alice, bien sûr, avait occulté ce détail et était déjà en train de fouiller dans mon armoire pour me choisir ma tenue. Gêné, je lui remémorai donc mon absence d'argent.

« - Alice.

- Oui ?

- Je, tu… tu sais que je n'ai pas d'argent. Je ne peux pas acheter de nouvelles fringues.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'en ai parlé aux parents. Papa m'a donné sa carte de crédit pour que tu puisses acheter ce dont tu as besoin. Et pas de discussion. Prépares-toi ! »

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, elle quitta ma chambre après m'avoir déposé une chemise bleue et un jean bleu lui-aussi sur ma chaise de bureau. Je finissais donc de me réveiller tout en repensant à la soirée de la veille. Il s'était passé de nombreuses choses. Malgré mon altercation avec Jacob, ce fut un bon moment. Il y a d'abord eu Emmett et Jasper qui par leur geste et leurs paroles m'ont montré qu'ils me considéraient comme un frère et qu'ils étaient là pour moi. Et puis, il y avait eu ce moment avec Bella. Rien que nous deux. J'avais adoré rester avec elle et discuter, simplement. Je quittais ma bulle de bonheur pour filer sous la douche. J'abrégeais celle-ci et me dépêcher de m'habiller. Finalement, je rejoignais la cuisine. Emmett et Jasper se trouvaient déjà autour de la table. En voyant leur tête, je sus immédiatement qu'ils avaient eu le droit au même réveil que moi.

« - Bonjour Edward !

- Bonjour Esmée ! »

Elle me tendit une assiette de pancakes.

« - Merci. Où sont les filles ? » Demandais-je aux garçons.

Ce fut Jasper qui sortit de sa léthargie pour me répondre.

« - Elles se préparent.

- Ok.

- Je vais tuer Alice pour oser nous réveiller si tôt ! » Maugréa Emmett.

J'avalais rapidement mon petit-déjeuner. Dès qu'ils eurent finis, les garçons quittèrent la cuisine. Je me retrouvais alors seul avec Esmée.

« - Où est Carlisle ?

- Il est déjà parti au travail. Dis-moi tu as apprécié ta soirée d'hier ?

- Ouais, c'était sympa. Je me suis bien amusé.

- Très bien. Je suis contente. »

Alors qu'elle remplissait le lave-vaisselle, je repensais à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit au sujet de la carte de crédit de Carlisle. Je me sentais mal par rapport à cette situation. Je ne voulais en aucun profiter de la générosité des Cullen.

« - Alice m'a dit que vous lui aviez donné de quoi m'acheter des vêtements !

- En effet.

- Mais, je n'ai besoin de rien, vraiment.

- Si j'en crois Alice, tu as besoin de beaucoup de choses au contraire.

- Alice exagère toujours !

- Peut-être mais là, je suis d'accord avec elle.

- Je, je ne peux pas accepter !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Vous n'avez pas à me payer des trucs. Vous faites assez comme cela.

- Ecoutes Edward, tu vis avec nous, nous sommes là pour prendre soin de toi et cela passe par l'achat de vêtements et autres tout comme nous le faisons pour nos enfants ! Alors, tu devrais plutôt allez finir de te préparer avant qu'Alice ne te tombe dessus ! »

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, je suivais son conseil et monter me préparer. Malgré la gêne toujours présente, j'étais heureux de constater l'intérêt que portaient Esmée et Carlisle à mon bien-être.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions tout les six au Centre Commercial, Bella nous ayant accompagnés. Voir Alice lâchée dans les magasins était une expérience presque traumatisante. Elle sautillait sans cesse en tapant des mains. Elle énumérait tout ce qu'elle voulait acheter et la liste était immense. Rosalie n'était pas loin d'avoir le même niveau d'excitation alors que Bella avait l'air dépité. Tout comme moi, Emmett et Jasper d'ailleurs.

Nous avions à peine eu le temps de sortir de la voiture que je me voyais déjà entrainé par Alice dans un premier magasin. Elle ne me laissa même pas regarder, elle m'envoya directement dans les cabines d'essayages. Mon calvaire commença réellement. Je du essayer une dizaine de pantalons, le même nombre de chemises et environ 15 tee-shirts et pulls. Alice se chargeait de trier ce qui m'allait ou non, selon elle. Après une heure d'essayages en tout genre, elle décréta que l'on avait assez d'articles. A mon goût, il y en avait beaucoup trop. Qui a besoin de 6 jeans, 3 pantalons, 8 chemises, 10 tee-shirts et 9 pulls. Une folie. Bien sûr, je tenais trop à la vie pour oser protester contre le lutin maléfique. Elle nous fourra toutes ses trouvailles dans les bras et nous entraîna vers la caisse. Je ne regardais même pas le montant de la facture, ne voulant pas faire une syncope en plein milieu du magasin. Croire que le shopping était clos fut une erreur. Alice nous emmena ensuite acheter une veste et deux paires de chaussures. Cette fois-ci, je l'empêchais de dévaliser le magasin sinon je crois que j'aurais eu 100 paires de chaussures. Une fois sorti de la boutique, Alice mit fin à mon cauchemar.

« - Bon, je crois qu'on a tout. On peut aller manger ! »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie avec joie par tous, surtout Emmett qui était ravi d'aller remplir son estomac. Nous nous installions dans une pizzéria. Je me retrouvais assis entre Jasper et Bella. Alice, Rosalie et Emmett en face de nous. J'appréciai ce moment de calme, faire les boutiques m'ayant épuisé. La proximité de Bella me faisait très plaisir. Pris dans la folie d'Alice, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter.

« - Félicitation, tu as survécu à ta première virée shopping avec Alice ! » sourit-t-elle.

« - Ouais mais c'était dur. Elle est pire qu'une pile électrique quand on la lâche dans les boutiques.

- Ca c'est sûr ! Et encore, elle peut être pire !

- Je n'ai pas hâte de le découvrir ! » Rigolais-je.

Nous continuâmes de parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors qu'elle discutait avec les filles, je l'observais. Je ne me lassais jamais de la contempler. Ses joues rosies par l'excitation de sa conversation, sa peau pâle et ses yeux d'un marron chocolat hypnotisant. Tellement prit dans mon étude, je ne remarquais pas qu'elle m'observait à son tour. Quand j'en pris conscience, je détournais les yeux, gêné. J'eu le temps d'apercevoir Bella rougir.

Je murmurais faiblement.

« - Désolé. »

Pour toute réponse, elle me prit la main qui se trouvait sur ma cuisse. Elle traçait des cercles apaisants sur le dos de celle-ci. A son contact, j'oubliais tout ce qui se passait autour. Nos mains restaient enlacées pendant tout le reste du déjeuner.

Au bout d'une heure, Alice et Rosalie décrétèrent qu'elles voulaient s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Elles embarquèrent Bella, qui rechigna mais suivie, et nous donnèrent quartier libre.

« - Ca vous dit d'aller au magasin de jeux vidéo ? » nous proposa Jasper.

Bien évidemment, Emmett approuva vigoureusement. Je les suivis donc pour refaire leur stock de jeu. Emmett restant Emmett, il ne tint pas longtemps avant de faire une de ses plaisanteries.

« - Alors Ed, t'es passé à l'attaque avec Bella ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Allez arrêtes ton char ! Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué votre manège tout à l'heure ! »

Par chance, nous étions arrivés à la boutique et Jasper détourna la conversation.

« - Regarde Em, ils ont les nouveaux jeux de courses ! »

Emmett s'empressa d'aller voir le rayon. Une fois de plus, Jasper m'avait sauvé la mise. J'étais pourtant persuadé que le geste de Bella était passé inaperçu. J'étais mal à l'aise de savoir que les autres ait remarqués. La remarque d'Emmett m'avait embrouillé. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qui se passerait ensuite.

« - Ecoutes pas ce que raconte Emmett ! C'est juste un idiot.

- Ouais ! Enfin, de toute façon, il n'y a strictement rien avec Bella !

- Ca veut pas dire que t'en as pas envie !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il suffit de voir comment tu la regardes et les regards qu'elle te lance elle aussi ! T'as plus qu'à te lancer et je t'assure qu'elle te repoussera pas ! Allez vient avant qu'Emmett ne vide le magasin ! »

Les paroles de Jasper me firent plaisir en un sens puisqu'elles confirmaient que Bella s'intéressait un tant soit peu à moi. D'un autre côté, cela voulait dire qu'elle attendait sûrement quelque chose de ma part. Et, je doutais d'être prêt à m'engager avec elle. Dés que je pensais à cela, l'image de James revenait en force. La peur m'étreignait alors. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un que l'on peut fréquenter, elle méritait mieux. De plus, mon passé me bloquait au niveau des gestes affectueux. Même si j'avais tenu sa main sans souci, il était pourtant inenvisageable de faire plus. Je décidais de repousser mes inquiétudes et rejoignait les garçons. Nous achetâmes plusieurs nouveaux jeux. Enfin, les filles nous rejoignirent et le signal de départ fut donné.

Une fois rentré, je m'isolais dans ma chambre pour ranger tous mes achats. J'en revenais toujours pas qu'Alice est réussi à me faire acheter tout ça. Je devais avouer qu'une fois tout installer dans mon armoire, celle-ci paraissait beaucoup moins vide. Alors que je venais de placer le dernier vêtement sur l'étagère, ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit.

« - Je te dérange pas ?

- Non, entre Bella ! »

Elle s'installa sur mon lit face à l'armoire.

« - Alice est vraiment folle n'est-ce pas ? »

Je m'assis à son côté.

« - Ouais, c'est vrai mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas tort, j'en avais besoin. »

Nous plongeâmes dans un silence gêné.

« - Edward, je…

- Oui ? »

Je me tournais face à elle et remarquais son air profondément gêné. Alors, elle fit un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et approcha son visage du mien. J'étais tétanisé. Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. Je n'étais vraiment pas prêt à ce geste intime et même si je rêvais d'être proche d'elle, je ne pouvais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je détournais donc vivement la tête. Bella se recula et me regarda avec colère et tristesse. Je ne pu soutenir plus longtemps son regard.

« - Désolé, Bella je…

- Non laisses tomber ! Je dois y aller ! »

Elle se leva prestement et sortie précipitamment de ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le moteur de sa vieille Chevrolet s'éloignait de la villa. Je restais hébété. Pourquoi avais-je réagi comme cela ? J'avais tout gâché. Maintenant, elle ne voudrait plus jamais m'adressé la parole. Je n'étais qu'un sombre idiot qui avait la trouille. Tout ça à cause de James.

Bien évidemment, le départ précipité de Bella avait attiré l'attention et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Rose m'interroge lors du dîner.

« - Dis Edward, il s'est passé quoi avec Bella ? »

Je préférais jouer l'ignorant plutôt que de devoir expliquer mon comportement.

« - Aucune idée ! »

Mon ton les dissuada d'approfondir la question. Malheureusement pour moi, les mauvaises nouvelles continuaient.

« - Edward, lundi après-midi, le directeur du foyer Mr James, va venir ici. »

Tellement abasourdi par l'annonce de Carlisle, je lâchais mes couverts.

« - Pour-pourquoi ?

- C'est la procédure habituelle. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il vient juste pour vérifier que tout se passe bien ici. Ce n'est qu'une visite de routine. »

Une visite de routine, oui, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que James ne se déplaçait jamais lui-même pour ce genre de chose. Il faisait ça juste pour moi et les choses s'annonçaient mauvaises.

Le malheur ne cesserait donc jamais de me poursuivre. D'abord, Bella, et maintenant mon pire cauchemar allait réapparaître.

Moi qui pensais être en sécurité chez les Cullen, je me rendais en fait compte que je n'étais en sécurité nulle part, absolument nulle part.

Ma liberté aura été bien courte, le cauchemar recommençait.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions !!!

James le retour, c'est pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera PROMIS dans 15 jours !!!

Merci à tous !!!


	14. Chapter 13

Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme prévu, j'espère que vous apprécierais !

Merci pour toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent !!

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!

* * *

_**Pov Edward**_

Après l'annonce de Carlisle, le reste du repas avait été difficile. J'avais tenté de masquer mon malaise et surtout ma peur. Je voulais éviter qu'Esmée, ou pire, Carlisle, remarque mon changement d'attitude.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, j'avais soigneusement repoussé le moment où je devrais parler avec Carlisle, lui dire d'où venait mes blessures. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était une personne du foyer qui en était responsable, je crois même qu'il soupçonnait fortement James. Il lui manquait le principal, mes aveux.

J'avais ressentit plusieurs fois l'envie, le besoin d'aller me confier à lui. Mais, dès que l'idée me traversait, l'ombre de James planait impitoyablement sur moi. Je sentais sa présence, comme si, malgré la distance qui nous séparait, il surveillait mes moindres faits et gestes. La terreur qu'il m'inspirait m'enchaîner à mes faux semblants. Et, au final, je renonçais, lâche.

Après le diner, je m'isolais rapidement pour ne pas subir les regards interrogateurs du couple Cullen qui avait, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, remarqué mon désarroi. La nuit ne fut pas plus reposante. A peine mes yeux fermés, les cauchemars apparaissaient. J'avais réussi à m'en défaire depuis quelques jours. Ils avaient disparu lorsqu'un agréable sentiment de sécurité m'avait envahi. Ce sentiment ayant été piétiné hier soir, les cauchemars avait l'accès libre.

Cette nuit-là, la visite de James était la vedette. Mon angoisse se répercutait sur mon sommeil. Je savais au plus profond de moi que James venait avec un seul but : me ramener au foyer. Par n'importe quel moyen. Et alors, je revivrais au milieu de l'humiliation permanente. Pour la deuxième fois depuis mon arrivée à la villa, je m'éveillais en criant. Et comme la première fois, Carlisle et Esmée se précipitèrent à mon chevet. Une fois de plus, je trouvais refuge dans les bras réconfortants d'Esmée. Je mis de nombreuses minutes à me calmer.

« - C'était seulement un cauchemar chéri, shh.

- Tu veux en parler Edward ?

- Non » dis-je en enterrant mon visage dans le cou d'Esmée.

« - Chéri, tu devrais nous parler. Tu n'avais pas fait de cauchemars depuis un moment. C'est la visite de Mr James qui t'angoisse.

- S'il vous plaît, je veux pas en parler. »

J'étouffais mes sanglots en me raccrochant désespérément à Esmée.

« - Très bien mon cœur, on arrête. Essaie de dormir.

- Restes, s'il te plaît.

- Je reste là, dors chéri. »

Esmée s'installa à côté de moi et caressa tendrement mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je trouve le repos.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut plutôt difficile. Je restais le plus souvent possible dans ma chambre à ruminer tout les évènements passés. Par chance, au repas de midi, les autres me laissèrent tranquilles. Seuls les parents me lancèrent quelques regards inquiets. Je ne m'en formalisais pas et dès la fin du repas, je retournais me terrer dans ma chambre. J'étais allongé sur mon lit à contempler le plafond lorsqu'Esmée pénétra dans la pièce.

« - Edward, ça va ? »

Elle s'installa près de moi et commença à passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle avait prit cette habitude pour me rassurer et me calmer. Moi, qui d'habitude n'aimais pas les contacts physiques, j'avais appris à apprécier ces moments.

« - Ca va, je vais bien.

- Edward, chéri, tu peux me dire la vérité. La nuit dernière, tu as eu un cauchemar, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis ta première nuit ici. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je, je sais pas.

- Edward, si c'est la visite de lundi qui t'angoisse, je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Carlisle te l'a dit, c'est une visite de routine. Il va nous poser quelques questions et il s'en ira vite d'accord ?

- Ouais, je sais mais… »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire? Que James me terrifiait. Que j'avais peur qu'il me ramène avec lui, qu'il me batte à nouveau et pire encore. Non, alors je ne disais rien.

« - Chéri est-ce que Mr James a quelque chose à voir avec les marques sur ton dos ? »

J'étais tétanisé, pourquoi elle disait cela ? Je n'avais jamais insinué qu'il était coupable, alors pourquoi elle parlait de lui.

« - Non, non. J'ai jamais dit ça. C'est pas ça ! »

Je paniquais et comme à chaque fois dans ces cas là, une crise d'asthme pointait le bout de son nez. J'essayais de respirer calmement.

« - C'est bon Edward, calmes-toi. Je n'en parle plus, c'est fini. »

Les mouvements circulaires qu'elle faisait avec sa main dans mon dos m'aidèrent à faire disparaître assez rapidement la crise. Nous restâmes de longues minutes installés tout les deux. Je profitais de la douceur maternelle d'Esmée et je la laissais volontiers me câliner, la tête installé sur ses genoux.

« - Tu voudrais bien descendre jouer un peu de piano pour moi s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. »

Il n'y avait aucune façon que l'on puisse refuser quelque chose à Esmée. Alors je m'exécutais et descendais au rez-de-chaussée avec elle. Je m'installais au piano et entamait Clair de lune, mon morceau favori. Je jouais pendant presque une heure. Durant toute cette période, j'oubliais tout mes soucis. Malheureusement, cet intermède fut bien trop court à mon goût. La nuit suivante, les cauchemars étaient toujours présents. Cette fois-ci, je réussis à n'alerter personne. Je n'avais pas besoin d'inquiéter plus Esmée et Carlisle. Avec la visite imminente de James, je devais à tout prix garder mon calme pour ne pas qu'ils aient de nouveaux soupçons. Au final, je dormis peu et le lendemain matin j'étais épuisé. Que ce soit au petit-déjeuner ou pendant le trajet jusqu'au lycée, je gardais le silence et personne n'essaya de m'en sortir. Esmée me rassura simplement une dernière fois avant que je quitte la maison. Malgré tout, j'avais la peur au ventre. Je n'avais qu'une image en tête : le visage de James. Plus rien ne comptait que ce visage. Pourtant, à l'arrivée au lycée, un autre problème me revint en pleine figure : Bella.

À cause de l'annonce de la visite de mon bourreau, j'avais complètement occulté ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma chambre l'autre soir. Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis et n'avais donc pas pu discuter avec elle. Non pas que j'en aurais eu le courage, mais maintenant, je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle allait réagir. Je m'avançais timidement vers les filles et visiblement Bella ne m'avait pas pardonné mon rejet. À peine étais-je arrivé, qu'elle partit rejoindre sa salle de cours. Tentative évidente pour me fuir. Les autres me lancèrent des regards curieux que j'ignorais en partant à mon tour.

Les deux premières heures de cours passèrent excessivement lentement. La fatigue accumulée m'empêcha de me concentrer correctement. L'heure de biologie arriva et j'y allait à reculons. Comme je m'y attendais, Bella m'ignora royalement. Je ne tentais même pas de lui adresser la parole. Heureusement pour nous, le professeur avait décidé de faire un simple cours sans pratique. Je pu ruminer à ma guise dans mon coin. À la fin du cours, Bella partit rapidement sans se retourner. Ce fut la même chose au repas de midi, elle m'ignora et resta concentrée dans sa discussion avec Alice. Je triturais mon plateau sans vraiment manger.

« - Ca va Edward ? »

La voix de Rose me sortit de mes tergiversations.

« - Ouais, ouais.

- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas alors ?

- Fous-moi la paix à la fin. Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! »

Je me levais et quittais la cafétéria sous le regard ahuri des autres. C'était un réflexe. Dès que j'étais angoissé, je devenais colérique et parfois violent. Je reprenais mes esprits avant de retourner en cours.

L'après-midi fut trop courte et il était déjà l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Dans la voiture personne ne pipa mot. Tous sentaient mon malaise. Même Emmett, d'habitude peu avare lorsqu'il s'agissait de raconter des conneries, garda le silence. La villa fut vite en vue. La première chose que je remarquais était la voiture blanche garée devant. La voiture de James. Il était déjà là, rien que de le savoir installé paisiblement à l'intérieur me retournai l'estomac. Emmett garait la voiture et tous se dirigèrent rapidement vers la maison. Je leurs emboitai donc le pas.

Lorsque je pénétrais à l'intérieur des voix me parvinrent du salon. L'une d'elle me glaça le sang, il était là.

Je devrais lui faire face quoi qu'il arrive alors je rassemblais tout mon courage, je suivais les autres au salon. Il était installé sur le canapé face à Carlisle et Esmée. Dès qu'elle nous vit, celle-ci se leva pour venir nous embrasser.

« - Tout va bien se passer Edward. »

Elle m'embrassa et retourna auprès de son mari. J'osais enfin jeter un coup d'œil à James. Il se tenait debout, près d'Esmée et Carlisle.

« - Bonjour Edward. »

Sa voix me fit frissonner. Je lui répondis le plus calmement possible.

« - Bonjour Monsieur. »

Alors que Carlisle lui présentait les autres et discutait un peu avec lui, il continuait de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil dans ma direction. Il arborait son petit sourire qui avait le don de me congeler sur place. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'adressa à Carlisle.

« - J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Edward.

- Bien sûr, vous n'avez qu'à monter dans sa chambre.

- Très bien. »

J'avais pas prévu qu'il veuille qu'on soit seul et pourtant venant de lui, cela n'aurait pas du m'étonner. Je lançais un regard apeuré à Esmée. Celle-ci m'offrit un petit sourire réconfortant. Puis James apparut devant moi et je du le mener à ma chambre. Il ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'étage. Arrivé à ma pièce, il entra et l'observa silencieusement. Les secondes me parurent des heures. Je restais près de la porte que je n'osais pas fermer. En la gardant ouverte, j'avais l'impression d'être plus en sécurité.

« - Et bien, les Cullen ont vraiment une belle maison dis-moi.

- Oui monsieur. » Chuchotais-je.

J'attendais avec appréhension la suite de ses paroles. Il se retourna pour me faire face.

« - J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as raconté au Dr Cullen pour le persuader de t'emmener avec lui.

- Rien, je lui ai rien dit, je vous jure. »

Je paniquais. Si James pensait que j'avais divulgué la moindre chose à Carlisle, il allait littéralement me tuer. Il franchit rapidement la distance qui nous séparait pour se placer à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi. Son regard glacial me transperça.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperais de tes mensonges plus tard. Nous aurons une sérieuse discussion dès que tu seras revenu au foyer.

- je, je ne veux pas, je veux rester ici.

- Pardon ? »

Je l'avais contredit, il détestait cela. Il m'attrapa violemment le bras et me tira vers lui.

« - Ecoutes-moi Edward, je ne le répéterais pas. Puisque je n'ai aucune raison de te retirer de ta charmante famille d'accueil, c'est toi qui va demander à en partir !

- Mais,…s'il vous plaît. » Dis-je des sanglots dans la voix.

« - Arrêtes de chouiner. Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu as 15 jours pour réintégrer le foyer. Si tu ne le fais pas, je trouverais un moyen de te récupérer. Mais attention, si je dois m'en mêler, je serais très en colère et tu sais ce qui arrive quand je suis en colère n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Hum ?

- Oui mon-monsieur.

- Très bien. À très bientôt alors. »

Il passa sa main sur mon visage puis sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Je le suivis sans aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'entendis vaguement James s'adressait à Carlisle puis quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait enfin la villa. Pendant ce temps, j'étais resté tétanisé au pied de l'escalier.

« - Tout vas bien Edward ?

- Oui, oui. Je, je..j'ai des devoirs. »

Je récupérais rapidement mon sac à dos et montais dans ma chambre. Finalement, je laissais couler mes larmes. Maintenant, je n'avais plus aucune issu. J'allais devoir retourner au foyer. En plus, je devrais faire du mal à Carlisle et Esmée en leur faisant croire que je voulais partir. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette maison, le Dr Cullen, qui m'avait soustrait à James puis soigné sans jamais rien demander en retour. Je ne voulais pas quitter Esmée, celle qui me consoler, qui rester auprès de moi après mes cauchemars. Celle que je considérais comme une mère. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. J'attendrais quelques jours et ensuite, je leur ferais part de ma décision.

Le dîner arriva trop vite à mon goût. Je restais silencieux mais au moment où je voulus me retirer, les garçons m'embarquèrent au salon pour une partie de jeux vidéo. Ne voulant pas les froisser, je les suivis. Les filles s'installèrent à nos côtés avec leurs magazines de mode.

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Le dîner terminé, j'aidais ma femme à débarrasser la table. Je m'inquiétais pour Edward. J'avais remarqué son changement d'attitude depuis plusieurs jours. Et depuis la visite de Mr James, il était de plus en plus renfermé. Je n'étais pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte.

« - Carlisle, tu devrais discuter avec Edward. Ça fait presque 15 jours qu'il est là et il ne nous as encore rien dit à propos de ce qu'il lui est arrivait. J'ai l'impression qu'il va de plus en plus mal.

- Je sais chérie. J'aurais une discussion avec lui demain.

- Tu devrais lui parler du directeur. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à son propos.

- Oui, moi aussi. Cette fois je découvrirais ce qu'il s'est passé et qui est le responsable. »

Nous fûmes interrompus par des cris venait du salon. Je me précipitais. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Emmett et Edward étaient en train de se battre au milieu du salon. Malgré sa faible carrure comparée à Emmett, Edward avait visiblement le dessus. Je remarquais quand même qu'Emmett ne se défendait pas vraiment, il tentait seulement d'esquiver les coups que lui portait son assaillant. Edward était métamorphosé. Lui, d'habitude si calme, avait le visage empreint de colère. Je tentais de les séparer.

« - Edward, ça suffit, arrête. Calmes-toi ! »

J'arrivais enfin à le faire reculer. Edward pleurait. Le connaissant, je savais qu'il ne répondrait pas à mes questions devant les autres.

« - Edward va m'attendre devant mon bureau. »

Il s'exécuta rapidement.

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- Bah, Em a dit un truc censé être drôle mais apparemment ça n'a pas plus à Edward. » M'exposa Jasper.

Evidemment, j'avais l'habitude des blagues d'Emmett, rarement drôle d'ailleurs. Je ne préférais même pas savoir la teneur de celle-ci. Je vérifiais qu'Emmett n'avait rien puis je montais rejoindre Edward accompagné d'Esmée. La discussion allait avoir lieu ce soir finalement.

Edward m'attendait devant la porte de mon bureau. J'ouvrais la porte et l'invitait à entrer. Il hésitait et je vus une lueur de peur dans son regard empli de larmes.

« - Edward, je ne vais pas te frapper. Je veux juste discuter. Viens. »

Finalement, il entrait. Il prit place sur le canapé. Je m'assis à mon bureau, Esmée à mes côtés. Je prenais le temps de regarder si Edward ne s'était pas blessé pendant la bagarre mais apparemment il allait bien. Il restait assis, fixant ses mains en pleurant.

« - Edward, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'as pris de te battre avec Emmett.

- Je, je suis désolé.

- Je sais, mais, dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

- Edward ?

- Je veux pas rester ici, je veux retourner au foyer.

- Tu ne vas pas partir à cause d'une mauvaise blague.

- S'il, s'il vous plaît.

- chéri, calmes-toi. Personne ne va quitter la maison. »

Esmée, guidée par son instinct maternel, s'était bien évidemment précipitais vers lui. Edward s'accrochait à elle et pleurait sans discontinu.

En voyant le comportement d'Edward depuis la visite que nous avions eu, mes doutes se confirmèrent. Mr James était responsable des blessures d'Edward. Et il était tant qu'Edward le dise une bonne fois pour toute.

_**Pov Edward**_

Je ne savais pas comment les choses avaient pu déraper autant. Un moment je me trouvais dans un fauteuil au salon et l'instant d'après j'étais dans ce bureau face à Carlisle et Esmée. C'était la faute d'Emmett. Pourquoi il avait parlé de Bella et ses insinuations.

« Si Bella te plaît pas, tu peux essayer les gars… » Lui, il trouvait ça drôle, moi ça me ramenait simplement dans la chambre de James. Alors j'avais craqué. Finalement, face à Carlisle et Esmée, le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me défendre fut de leur exposer mon envie de partir d'ici. Esmée m'enlaça vivement en me disant que je ne partirais pas. Je n'avais pas la force de lutter alors je pleurais simplement sur son épaule.

« - Edward, regardes-moi. »

Je me tournais lentement vers Carlisle.

« - Maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions et je ne veux pas de défilement, d'accord ? »

J'hochais vaguement la tête.

« - C'est Mr James qui t'as battu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le fixais sans rien dire. Il savait. Je n'avais même pas à nier, il ne me croirait pas. Alors j'hochais la tête une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, Esmée restait à mon côté. Sa présence me rassurait.

« - Tu veux bien me raconter comment ça se passait ? Ce qu'il faisait d'autre ? »

Je lui expliquais rapidement les fois où je me retrouvais à me prendre des coups de ceinture. Esmée se rapprochait de moi et me caressait les cheveux. Puis dans un élan de courage, je respirais un grand coup puis fixais Carlisle. Difficilement, j'arrivais à lui raconter ce qui se passait parfois dans la chambre de James. Je tremblais et pleurait sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Carlisle me regardait sans rien dire. Il me laissait me confier sans m'interrompre. J'entendais les sanglots d'Esmée au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans mon récit. Quand j'eu tout raconté, je me tournais vers Esmée. Je la regardais en espérant ne pas voir du dégout prendre place sur son visage. La seule chose que je vu, fus de l'amour.

« - Viens là mon bébé. »

Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte et relâcher la pression. Mes sanglots envahirent la pièce.

« - Shh, tout va bien mon cœur. C'est fini, on est là. On ne le laissera plus jamais s'approcher de toi. C'est promis mon bébé. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Carlisle s'approcha de nous. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et de l'autre, il attrapa mon menton, il m'obligea à le regarder.

« - Tout va bien se passer maintenant Edward. Je m'occupe de tout d'accord. Fais-moi confiance, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et s'adressa à sa femme.

« - Chérie, tu devrais l'emmener dans sa chambre. »

Esmée m'accompagna alors dans ma chambre. On s'installa sur le lit et nous restâmes là, pendant un très long moment. Les larmes continuaient de couler.

« - Tout va bien mon bébé. Carlisle s'occupe de tout. »

J'étais bien au creux de ses bras. J'avais trouvé ma place. Maintenant que Carlisle et Esmée savaient la vérité, je savais que les choses ne pourraient qu'aller mieux.

James ne pourrait plus me faire de mal, jamais.

Ma famille était là pour me protéger, toujours.

* * *

Voilà pour les révélations, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plut.

Pour la suite, j'essaye de poster dans 15 jours !

N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !!!


	15. note

Coucou tout le monde !

Je pourrais m'excuser de la très très longue période sans actualisation mais sincèrement après un an je crois que cela ne suffirais pas.

Pour ma piètre défense je pourrais vous dire que ma vie a été difficile pendant cette année.

Entre les cours très prenants et difficiles, j'ai d'ailleurs validé mon année de justesse.

Quelques soucis familiaux, histoire de corser les choses sont apparus.

Enfin, c'est une année où j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à me morfondre en pensant à mon père disparu il y a 7 ans.

Depuis sa disparition lorsque j'avais 14 ans, c'est la 1ère fois que je ressens autant son absence.

Alors, forcément l'envie d'écrire et le temps pour le faire se sont faits très rares.

Malgré tout, vos reviews ou mises en alerte et favori m'ont fait grandement plaisir et m'ont également empêché d'abandonner complètement cette histoire.

Bien sûr les cours sont toujours aussi prenants si ce n'est plus lol (je suis en 3ème année de psycho).

Mais le bon côté des choses c'est que moralement je vais un peu mieux et de bonnes nouvelles ont remplacées les soucis.

Après un adorable neveu de 23 mois, je viens d'apprendre que d'ici le mois de Mai il aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Une naissance étant la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, cette annonce a balayé pas mal de souci que j'avais.

C'est donc pour cela que j'ai la joie de vous annoncer la publication du prochain chapitre très rapidement et quand je dis rapidement c'est d'ici quelques heures maximum. Le temps de relire et de faire la mise en page et je poste.

Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais reprendre la publication à un rythme régulier mais je vais faire mon possible pour que la suite soit écrite rapidement.

Voilà en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçu avec mon absence, malheureusement la vie ne se déroule pas toujours comme on l'avait prévue.

Je vous retrouve donc sur le prochain chapitre très vite en espérant ne pas toutes vous avoir perdu en route !

Bisous.

Marion.


	16. chapitre 14

Coucou et voilà le nouveau chapitre comme promis !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Encore désolé pour l'attente.

Chapitre 14

Après ces révélations très douloureuses, je refusais de lâcher Esmée. Toujours très maternelle, elle resta près de moi et m'offrit sans discontinu son étreinte rassurante. Elle me laissa pleurer sur son épaule.

Pendant plusieurs heures, elle tenta de me réconforter alors que je sanglotais silencieusement. Sa présence me permit de me sentir plus en sécurité et d'essayer de ne plus penser à toutes ces images qui assaillaient mon esprit.

Seul Carlisle s'aventura une fois dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vint, je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps Esmée et moi nous étions retirés dans ma chambre. Je ne savais pas non plus ce que Carlisle avait fait pendant ce temps et, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas la force de me l'imaginer maintenant. Je levais à peine la tête lors de son entrée , juste pour identifier le visiteur. Puis, j'enterrais de nouveau mon visage dans la poitrine d'Esmée.

Carlisle s'installa doucement à mon côté sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et malgré moi, son geste me fit tressaillir et me tendre immédiatement.

« - Edward, je t'ai amené un cachet. Il devrait t'aider à dormir. »

A cet instant, malgré la fatigue qui m'accablait, je ne voulais pas dormir ayant trop peur de ce qui m'attendais dans mes songes. Je pris quand même le comprimé dans les mains de Carlisle, reconnaissant des efforts qu'il faisait pour me faciliter les choses. Je l'avalais rapidement avant de retrouver la sécurité des bras d'Esmée.

Je finis par tomber dans un sommeil qui malheureusement pour moi, s'avéra très agité. Je me réveillais de nombreuses fois en sursaut, la tête encore pleine de cauchemars.

Et, à chacun de mes réveils, je trouvais Esmée à mon côté qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de me rassurer jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Alors, malgré les mauvais rêves, j'appréciais de savoir qu'Esmée veillait sur moi. Elle avait refusé de me laisser seul et s'était tout naturellement installée avec moi pour la nuit.

Tout comme ma mère l'aurait fait.

A mon réveil, le matin, la fatigue se fit rapidement sentir. Malgré la présence rassurante d'Esmée et le cachet que j'avais avalé, je m'étais réveillé cinq ou six fois et à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, des images horribles me hantaient. Alors que je tentais d'émerger tranquillement, je sentis une main passer délicatement dans mes cheveux. Je profitais de ce moment de tendresse qui me permit de me détendre quelque peut.

« - Tu es réveillé mon cœur ?

- Oui.

- Tout va bien ?

- Hum… »

J'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer après que l'on se soit levé. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire face aux autres ou même à Carlisle. Je préférais mille fois mieux rester au creux des bras d'Esmée.

Bien sûr, au fond de moi je savais qu'il était impossible de passer toute la journée dans ma chambre seul à seul avec elle. Il fallait simplement que je trouve le courage d'affronter le monde qui se trouvait derrière ma porte de chambre. Le courage de regarder Carlisle en face et prendre le risque de voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Je ne leur en voudrais pas, je comprenais qu'il ne supporterait pas de me voir chaque jour sous leur toit en sachant à quel point j'étais sale et misérable.

Alors, je voulais profiter au maximum du temps que j'avais avec Esmée. Profiter du peu de temps où la vie m'accordait le droit d'avoir une mère.

« - Edward, tout va bien ?

- Oui, je, merci d'être resté avec moi cette nuit.

- C'est rien mon bébé, je reste avec toi autant que tu le veux. »

Elle appuya ses dires avec un baiser sur mon front et une agréable caresse sur ma joue. Je restais silencieux quelques minutes.

De nombreuses questions me passaient par la tête, la plupart concernaient, évidemment, ce qui allait se dérouler ensuite, lorsque les Cullen me mettraient dehors.

Mon silence alerta Esmée qui s'empressa de m'interrogeait.

« - Chéri, tu veux parler de quelque chose ?

- Non, non.

- Mon cœur dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Je me demandais ce que, ce que je vais faire après ?

- Après quoi chéri ?

- Quand vous, quand je partirais d'ici.

- Pourquoi veux-tu partir Edward ?

- Et bien, vous n'allez pas me laisser rester ici maintenant !

- Voyons pourquoi tu dis ça ? Evidemment que si tu vas rester avec nous. Personne ne va te mettre à la porte. Edward, tu fais parti de notre famille. Nous t'aimons et nous ne laisserons personne te faire du mal de nouveau, d'accord ? Et mettons nous bien d'accord, tu restes avec nous, je ne laisserais personne te faire quitter cette maison, c'est promis ! »

Je respirais plus librement grâce aux paroles rassurantes d'Esmée.

« - Allez, on rejoint les autres pour le petit-déjeuner. Allons voir si Carlisle a réussi à préparer quelque chose de décent à manger. »

Malgré mon appréhension de me retrouver face à tous le monde, je suivais Esmée.

Bien trop rapidement à mon goût, nous nous retrouvions au seuil de la cuisine. Esmée se dirigea rapidement vers Carlisle. Sans un regard pour les autres, je m'installais silencieusement à table.

A première vue, Carlisle ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré au niveau du petit-déjeuner. Esmée comme à son habitude me remplissait mon assiette. Je me concentrais sur mon repas, même si j'en avalais très peu. J'avais bien sûr remarqué que depuis mon entrée dans la pièce, les discussions s'étaient arrêtées. Personne n'osait le briser. Seul Carlisle et Esmée discutaient à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

« - Allez les enfants, c'est l'heure de partir au lycée sinon vous allez être en retard ! » s'exclama Esmée.

Les autres se levèrent rapidement mais évidemment je devais composer avec la curiosité d'Alice.

« - Edward ne viens pas avec nous ? »

Je ne relevais même pas la tête, au contraire j'essayais encore plus de me faire tout petit.

« - Il va rester avec nous aujourd'hui ! »

En disant cela Esmée se plaça derrière moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules. A son contact, je me détendis rapidement.

Ils partirent tous vers la sortie, Esmée et Carlisle les accompagnèrent. Alors que je me pensais seul, quelqu'un pénétra dans la cuisine. Je relevais vivement la tête et me retrouvais face à Emmett. Instantanément, je me gelais sur place en repensant à notre altercation de la veille. Lui aussi semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui était très surprenant venant de lui. Il s'appuya sur la table face à moi et je dû faire un effort considérable pour continuer à le regarder sans baisser les yeux. Je n'avais pas peur de lui, je savais qu'Emmett ne me ferait rien. Non, j'avais peur de ce qu'il penserait de moi maintenant que je l'avais attaqué sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux puis, il prît la parole.

« - Ecoutes Eddie, enfin Edward. Pour hier au soir, je…

- C'était de ma faute, j'suis…

- Stop ! Laisse parler les grands ! Je disais donc, il m'arrive parfois ou disons souvent de dire des trucs stupides sans réfléchir et hier soir j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose, quelque chose qui t'as blessé, rappelé de mauvais souvenir ou rendu malheureux. Dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Voilà donc, euh, en clair, j'suis navré d'avoir été un idiot. Allez à ce soir Ed ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Emmett ?

- Ouais ?

- Merci.

- De rien p'tit frère et sois sage ! » Il s'éloigna en s'esclaffant.

Je restais quelques minutes seul dans la cuisine, savourant ma réconciliation avec Emmett. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'il ne me tenait pas rigueur de mon petit pétage de plomb de la veille. J'étais simplement heureux de retrouver celui que je considérais comme mon frère.

Quelques secondes après que j'eu entendu les voitures disparaîtrent au bout du chemin, les parents Cullen pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

Carlisle s'assit face à moi. D'un coup, je sentais l'atmosphère s'alourdir, je présentais que Carlisle allait me dire quelque chose de peu agréable. Je triturais sans envie le reste de pancakes se trouvant dans mon assiette. Je sentais le regard du Dr Cullen sur moi et la présence rassurante d'Esmée. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, Carlisle brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« - Edward. »

Je lui jetais rapidement un coup d'œil mais baissais la tête prestement en rencontrant son regard. Je savais quel allait être le sujet et je n'avais aucune envie de l'aborder. Je sursautais lorsqu'Esmée posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« - Edward, nous devons discuter. »

Finalement, je me décidais à regarder Carlisle.

« - Edward, hier soir, j'ai appelé la police au sujet de ce que James t'as fait. »

A cette information, ma respiration s'accéléra et je me mis à paniquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse cela. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant et surtout pas la police. Si la police s'en mêlait, James saurait que j'avais parlé et il me le ferait payer. Je me levais brusquement et m'éloignait de Carlisle et Esmée.

« - Chéri…

- Non, vous n'aviez pas le droit de les prévenir, je ne voulais pas.

- Edward, calmes-toi !

- Non ! »

Carlisle s'approcha vivement de moi et m'attrapa le bras pour m'obliger à le regarder.

« - Ça suffit Edward !

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

- Je devais le faire Edward. Quand les inspecteurs t'auront interrogé, ils pourront arrêter Mr James. Tout va bien se passer.

- Non, il va être en colère, il va me…

- Non, non rien ne t'arriveras, je te le promets. James ne pourra plus te faire de mal. Calmes-toi, d'accord ? »

Je respirais calmement et tentais de trouver du réconfort auprès d'Esmée. Grâce à ses tendres caresses sur mon bras et mon cou, je me calmais rapidement.

« - Edward, un inspecteur viendra ici vers 10H pour t'interroger, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Tu devrais aller te préparer mon cœur. »

Esmée m'embrassa puis je montais dans ma chambre. J'allais rapidement sous la douche. Je laissais l'eau chaude couler longuement sur mon corps. J'essayais vainement de ne pas penser à ce qui allait se produire tout à l'heure. Malgré ce que j'avais montré aux Cullen, j'étais terrorisé et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Fébrilement, je m'habillais puis retournais dans ma chambre. Le réveil affichait déjà 9H10. Dans moins d'une heure, je devrais répondre à des questions très désagréables.

Plus le temps passé et plus je me sentais mal à la perspective de raconter encore une fois mon histoire. Le stress envahit tout mon être, je m'installais dans un coin de ma chambre et gardait les yeux rivés sur le réveil. Les minutes s'égrenaient et ma panique augmentait. Alors qu'il était 9H50, un coup à ma porte se fit entendre. Carlisle pénétra prudemment dans la pièce. A peine avait-il fait deux pas que je me reculais contre le mur. Les larmes jaillissant de mes yeux. Carlisle s'agenouillait face à moi.

« - Et Edward tout va bien, ça va bien se passer !

- Non, non je veux pas…

- Edward s'il te plaît.

- Esmée, je veux, je veux maman, maman…

- Très bien, calmes-toi je vais la chercher ! »

Il partit rapidement. L'angoisse était telle que je ressentais le besoin viscéral d'être dans l'étreinte maternelle d'Esmée, une mère. Celle-ci arrive prestement et sans réfléchir elle me prit contre elle. Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse.

« - Restez-là, je vais ouvrir. »

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Esmée. Je continuais à pleurer et elle, continuait à me bercer.

« - Ma…maman.

- Chut, bébé, je suis là, ça va !

- Je veux, je veux pas raconter…

- Je sais mon cœur, mais, écoutes-moi ; elle prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'obligea à rencontrer son regard ; tout va bien aller. Il va te poser des questions, ce sera dur mais ensuite il pourra faire arrêter Mr James. Il ne pourra plus faire de mal, jamais ! D'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais même si cela me paraissait toujours insurmontable.

« - Et puis, dès que ce sera terminé, Carlisle et moi seront juste là pour toi. Tu ne seras pas tout seul. On y va, ils doivent nous attendre ! »

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois, elle embrassa mon front et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble au rez-de-chaussée, ma main tenant fermement la sienne.

Carlisle se trouvait dans le salon avec une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Aussitôt, je me tendis. L'inspecteur me sourit et je regardais rapidement ailleurs.

« - Esmée, Edward, je vous présente Mademoiselle Davis.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer mademoiselle.

- Merci. Bonjour Edward. »

J'osais finalement lui jetais un regard et répondais rapidement.

« - Bonjour.

- Edward, Mlle Davis et toi allez vous installer dans mon bureau, d'accord ?

- Tout, tout seul. »

Je jetais un regard désespéré à Esmée. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver en tête à tête avec cette inspectrice, surtout pour parler de James. Esmée me fit un petit sourire rassurant et comme à son habitude elle passa sa main sur ma joue.

« - Carlisle et moi seront au salon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter mon cœur, ça ira ! »

Malgré ma peur, je précédais la jeune femme jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle. Nous nous installâmes, moi sur le sofa et elle sur un fauteuil.

« - Bien Edward, je t'explique, je vais te poser quelques questions et selon ton récit, je ferais arrêter Mr James pour qu'il soit jugé. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout as tout ton temps pour me répondre.

- D'accord.

- Bien, tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir à quel âge tu es arrivé à Saint-Andrew ?

- J'avais, j'avais 7 ans, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

- A quel moment Mr James t'a-t-il battu pour la première fois ?

- Euh, 7 ans et demi. Quelques mois après mois mon arrivée.

- Te souviens-tu de la raison de cette soi-disant punition ?

- Je crois, je crois que je l'énervais. Je pleurais souvent en demandant mes parents et j'avais pas mal de cauchemars aussi.

- Bien, et tu te rappelles ce qu'il a fait exactement ?

- Il m'a crié dessus, j'étais effrayé alors j'ai pleuré. Il s'est énervé et m'a giflé. Je suis tombé par terre, il m'a redressé puis a enlevé sa ceinture et m'as frappé plusieurs fois.

- A-t-il toujours procédé comme ceci ?

- Oui, mais la fois suivante, il était mieux préparé. Il avait une ceinture dans la commode. Il, il me faisait toujours enlevé mon tee-shirt puis je devais me pencher sur le bureau. Je n'avais pas le droit de bouger. »

En racontant cela, des images me revenaient en mémoire et des sanglots obstruaient ma gorge. L'inspecteur Davis s'en rendant compte, décida d'aborder le sujet le plus délicat pour pouvoir en finir rapidement avec l'interrogatoire.

« - J'ai encore deux ou trois questions et je te laisserais tranquille, d'accord ? »

J'hochais rapidement la tête.

« - La première fois qu'il t'a touché, c'était quand ?

- Il a toujours eu des gestes plus ou moins déplacés mais j'avais, j'avais 14 ans quand, quand il a… il a… »

Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes et celles-ci inondaient mon visage.

« - C'est bien Edward, on a presque terminé. »

Je prenais sur moi et finissais de raconter ces moments horribles.

« - Je m'étais battu avec un autre garçon. Mr James m'a frappé comme d'habitude. Puis, il m'a emmené dans sa chambre et il m'a violé.

- Tu te rappelles précisément la date ?

- Oui, le 10 Juillet. »

Comment aurais-je pu oublier cette date.

« - D'accord, une dernière question. Sais-tu s'il faisait la même chose à d'autres garçons ?

- Non, il disait toujours que j'étais spécial pour lui. »

Alors que je pleurais abondamment, je parvenais à formuler une dernière phrase.

« - Je peux aller voir Esmé maintenant, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, vas-y c'est terminé. »

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que je passais la porte, je dévalais les escaliers et rejoignais le salon où se trouvait le couple Cullen.

« - Esmé ! Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- Viens-là bébé ! »

Elle me prenait dans ses bras et nous installas sur le canapé.

« -C'est fini chéri, je suis là ! Chut ! »

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée, enlacés sur le canapé. Je ne prononcés aucunes paroles, seules quelques larmes glissaient sur mes joues.

A midi, malgré les sollicitations de Carlisle, je refusais d'avaler la moindre nourriture. Pendant que le couple prenait son déjeuner, je restais seul dans le salon. Epuisé par les épreuves de la matinée, je m'assoupis.

Lorsqu'enfin j'émergeais, il était déjà 14h15. Je savais que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à revenir du lycée. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la voiture s'engageait dans l'allée. Esmé pénétra au même moment dans le salon.

« - Tu es réveillé mon cœur. Ça va ?

- Oui, je je vais monter dans ma chambre.

- Très bien chéri, à toute à l'heure. »

Elle m'embrassa et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour accueillir les autres. Pour ma part, je grimpais rapidement à l'étage pour échapper aux différents regards scrutateurs. Heureusement, même Alice ne vint pas me voir pour récolter des informations, sûrement sur ordre de Carlisle et Esmé.

Le dîner arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Je m'installais à table avec appréhension. J'évitais de regarder vers Emmett, Jasper ou les filles. Esmé me servit comme à son habitude mais après les évènements de la journée, mon appétit était inexistant. Bien entendu, cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de Carlisle.

« - Edward, tu dois manger ! »

J'acquiesçais et tentait d'avaler quelque chose pour rassurer le couple Cullen et ne surtout pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Je me retirais dans ma chambre directement après le repas, non sans avoir remarqué le regard malicieux d'Alice.

Je me mettais au lit, Esmé toqua à la porte et pénétra calmement dans ma chambre.

« - Ca va mon cœur ?

- Oui ça va, merci.

- Bien si tu as un problème cette nuit, tu n'hésites pas à nous appeler d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Demain, tu resteras ici. Carlisle te fera un mot pour le lycée.

- Bien, merci.

- Allez, dors bien chéri. Je t'aime. »

Elle m'embrasa et me serra contre elle un instant et quitta la chambre. Je m'endormais en pensant au sentiment merveilleux qui m'envahissait. Le sentiment de savoir que j'avais une mère pour veiller sur moi, pour m'aimer.

Voià j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et désolé si pour l'interrogatoire cela paraît trop rapide ou incomplet mais je n'ai aucune idée du vrai déroulement d'une telle chose.

J'attends votre avis avec impatience.


End file.
